Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits
by abrar Kiroashi
Summary: UP Chap 13/ Arc Sekai Save : Naruto akan mengikuti acara tournament, akankah Naruto akan menang dalam pertarungan Nanti.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : Naruto.

Disc : MK.

Pair : Naruto x Harem.(hanya 3)

Warning : Devil Fruits,Semi Devil Naru,All HakiNaru,FuinjutsuNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Ide Pasaran.

AU :(disini sifat karakter di anime saya ubah sedikit serta umur).

Summary : Semenjak Naruto menemukan orang tergeletak karna pingsan di tanah di hutan kematian lalu Naruto merawatnya, lalu orang itu sadar dari pingsannya dan setelah saatu minggu Naruto di latih olehnya selama 4 tahun. setelah pelatihannya selesai orang yang di selamatkan oleh Naruto memberikan sebuah peti yang isinya 2 buah berbentuk aneh dan Naruto memakan dua buah tersebut. Setelah Naruto memakan dua buah tersebut, Orang yang melatih Naruto mengatakan sesuatu dan membuat Naruto terkejut dan setelah Naruto mendengar perkataan Senseinya Naruto memutuskan sesuatu yang akan memmbuat dunia Shinobi Gempar.

Chapter 1 : Meninggalnya sang Sensei + Siswa baru Academy.

Konoha.

Hutan Kematian.

Di Sebuah Pondok ada dua Sosok yaitu pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang duduk di samping ranjang dan melihat kedepan dengan tatapan sendu, yang di hadapanya ada sosok pria paruh baya yang sedang tiduran dan batuk-batuk.

"Ja-Jangan melihatku Ohk! dengan tatapan se- Ohk! seperti itu Narut- Ohk- o"Ujarnya.

"Sudahlah Sensei Jangan berbicara lagi"Ujar Naruto dengan tetesan Air yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Meskipun aku akan pergi aku akan selalu melihatmu di alam lain".

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Sensei".

"Hahahaha, Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto Sayonara Naruto"Ujarnya sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Sensei Sensei"Ujar Naruto sembari menggoyangkan badan Senseinya itu. "Arigatou Hiks! Argatou Hiks! Sensei aku akan selalu mengingat pesan Sensei"lanjutnya.

Setelah itu Naruto memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk san Senseinya itu dan setelah Selesai Naruto menggigit Ibu jarinya sampai berdarah dan meneteskan di tanah dan mengatakan 'Chi bunshin'. Dan keluarlah asap dan setelah asap menghilang dan keluarlah dua sosok yang menyerupai dirinya, lalu Naruto memberikan sebuah perintah pada Chi Bunshin.

"Kalian keluarlah dari desa ini dan berkelana lah kalian dan kalian pasti sudah tahu tugas kalian kan"peruintah dan tanya Naruto.

"Iya bos kami sudah tahu"ujar salah satu Chi Bunshin.

"Bagus dan satu lagi menyamarlah dan pakai nama terserah kalian". dan di balas anggukkan. "Sekarang pergilah dan laksanakan tugas kalian"Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum menyeriangi. dan 2 Chi bunshin pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Skip.

Waktu kini menjelang Sore dan Naruto bersantai sembari bersandar di sebuah pohon dan memejamkan matanya, tapi kegiaatannya terganggu dan melihat siapa yang menggangu kegiatannya, pandangan kini tertuju pada sosok perempuan berambut kuning yang berlari sana-kemari di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga, Naruto melihat itu hanya tersenyum. tapi senyuman itu diganti tawaa yang cukup keras karena Gadis itu tesandung dan jatuh ke tanah dan tawa Naruto itu membuat Gadis itu terkejut dan langsung meranjak bangun dan duduk dan melihat sekeliling, dan pandangan tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang mentertawainya.

"Hahahaha"Tawa Naruto.

"Hei jangan mentertawaiku, bantuin ke apa kek malah tertawa"teriak Gadis itu.

"Hahaha, Hah Hah, Gomen Gomen Hah"Ujar Naruto sembari mengambil nafas untuk menetralkan nafasnya sembari berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Gadis berambut blonde. "Lagian kenapa pula kau berlari-lari"Lanjutnya sembari mengulur tanganya ke pada Gadis berambut Blonde yang sedang duduk di tanah, Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan Naruto membantu Gadis itu untuk berdiri dengan sekali tarik Gadis itu berdir tapi membuat wajah Gadis itu berdekatan dengan wajah Naruto membuat muncul rona merah di wajah mereka berdua dan Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan Gadis itu pun melakukan hal sama.

"Ett-to, bisa berjalan" hanya dibalas anggukkan. "Baguslah sembari menuntun Gadis ke tempat bersantainya tadi. setelah mereka berdua duduk dan bersandar di pohon. "Jadi kau sdang apa kemari?".

"Hum aku sedang mengumpulkan bunga"Jawabnya sembari menunjukkan sebuah ranjang yang terisi penuh dengan bunga dan Naruto hanya ber'ohria'.

"Oh kau dari Clan Yamanaka kah?"Tanya Naruto Gadis itu hanya terkejut.\

"Eeeeh bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku dari Clan Yamanaka?"Tanya Gadis Yamanaka. "Benar aku dari Clan Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka Ino, dan kau?"Tanya Ino Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Coba aku tanya?"Tanyanya dan di balas anggukkan. "Siapa yang mempunya toko bunga di Konoha dan toko itu hanya satu-satunya yang ada di Konoha?"Lanjutnya sembari melihat kearah Ino untuk melihat respon Ino dan tentunya terkejut.

"Ah benar juga, kan hanya Clan Ymanaka yang mempunyai toko bunga, jadi namamu siapa?"Respon dan Tanyanya.

"Masa kau tidak ingt padahal kita satu angkatan di Academy"Jawabnya. "Naruto Uzumaki Naruto"Lanjutnya.

"Eeeeh masa'sih"ujar Ino sembari mengingat. "Aaah aku baru ingat"Lanjutnya.

"Hah itu gara gara kau selalu mendekati Uchiha itu bersama temanmu itu sampai ak bosan melihatnya"Ujar Naruto dan hanya dibalas cengengesan. "Hei itu juga gara-gara kau juga jarang masuk ke Academi".

"Dan kau kenapa kemari Naruto?"Tanya Ino.

"Aku, aku hanya bermain dengan temanku"jawabnya.

"Teman, mana temanmu tidak ada siapa pun"sembari melihat sekeliling.

"Tentu saja mereka tidak ada karena aku belum memanggilnya". "Apa aku memanggilnya temanku lumayan lucu" dibalas anggukkan, Naruto melihat balasan dari Ino lalu Naruto mendongkak ke atas dan bersiul, Ino melihat Naruto menyerit bingung tapi tak lama kemudian kebingungannya apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto pun terjawa karena ada sebuah Burung hinggap di pundak kiri Ino. "Tori?". dan melihat apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya yaitu beberapa hewan datang menghampiri Ino dan Naruto, Kelinci Tupai Rusa setelah para hewan sampai dan hewan kecil seperi Tupai yang menggulung di leher dan kelinci yang duduk di pangkuan Ino dan Rusa duduk di hadapan mereka dan Naruto menghelus kepala Naruto.

"Waaah"Ujar Ino Naruto tnmelihat reaksi Ino hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau melakukanya Naruto-Kun"Lanjutnya dan tanpa sadar menambahi sulfix Kun.

"Mereka aku selamatkan dari sebuah jebakan yang dibuat pemburu"."Sudah mau malam saatnya pulang".

"Heeeh pulang tapi aku mau masih main"Rengek Ino dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha, Besok kan masih bisa kan"Ujar Naruto sembari mengelus kepala Ino dan membuat Ino Bulshing.

"Be-benarkah?".

"Iya Ino-Chan besok kau sepulang akademy datanglah kemari", Ino tambah Bulshing.

"Jaa. Ayo pulang".

"Humm"sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

Skip.

kesokan harinya.

Academy.

Suasana Academy begitu ramai karena kelakuan para FG Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Menma, dan kesibukan para siswa ada yang tidur, makan keripiknya,menghitung serangga, tapi jika dilihat ada yang berbeda karena kelakuan Ino melamun menunggu Naruto datang, 'Apa Narut-kun tidak masuk lagi ya dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena ingin bermain dengan Naruto, kelakuan Ino membuat heran terutama sahabat Pinknya lamuan Ino buyar karena suar Pintu terbuka Suasana menjadi hening tapi setelah siapa yang masuk paraa Siswa melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Sreeek.

Ino melihat siapa yang datang hanya bersemu merah, dan ternyata yang datang adalah Naruto yang di pikirkan sedari tadi. Naruto berjalan ke arah Ino, Ino melihat itu menjadi gugup, 'Kenapa ini'. "Oo-Ohayou Naruto-kun".

"Hm Ohayou Ino-chan"sembari mengelus kepala Ino dan berjalan kebangkunya yang berada di belakang Ino, dan kejadian itu membuat semua menjadi bingung, tapi ada yang merasa cemburu yaitu Namikaze Menma yang menyukai Ino dan keturunan Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata yang menyukai Naruto. Menma hendak memprotes kelakuan Naruto pada Ino tapi ia urungkkan karena, Sang guru masuk yaitu Iruka.

"Ohayou Kodomo-Tachi".

"Ohayou Sensei".

Mulailah proses pembelajaran dan hanya dua siswa yang tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Iruka yaitu Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sedang tidur. Setelah proses pelajaran telah usai dan para Siswa yang hendak pulang Naruto yang meranjak berdiri dan mulai berjalan tapi iya berhenti di depan pintu ia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dan mengok ke arah sumber suara ternyata ino yang memaggilnya. "Hah"Naruto menghela nafas dan tersenyum dan memberi kode ke arah Ino. "Ayo mau ikut tidak kalau tidak aku tinggal"lanjutnya.

"Tentu aku akan ikut kau kan sudah Janji kan".

"Hai Hai jadi ayo".

"Ayo".

semua menjadi bingung karena kelakuan mereka berdua dan sebuah pikiran di benak mereka 'Sejak kapan mereka menjadi akrab'. Lain dengan Menma yang mengepalkan tanganya karena cemburu dan lain Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya. 'Narut-kun'Batinya dan berdiri dan berencana mengikuti Naruto dan Ino.

Diperjalanan Naruto dan Ino hanya di iringi obrolan kecil, Naruto merasakan seseorang mengikutinya tapi hanya membiarkannya, tapi setelah sampai di sebuah Hutan kematian Naruto akhirnya memanggilnya.

"Hei keluarlah"Teriak Naruto dan itu membuat Ino merasa kebingungan dan melihat ke arah yang Naruto tuju pun tejawab dan melihat teman se Academynya yaitu Hyuga Hinata.

"Hinata? kenapa kau mengikuti dirinya dan Naruto?".

"Aah E-to A-no Se-benarnya"Jawab Hinata gugup.

Ino yang sudah tahu akan Hinata menyukai Naruto dan itu membuat dadanya sesak, tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum. "Ayo Hinata ikut kami jangan bersembunyi saja atau aku megambil Naruto"Goda Ino.

"Ha-Hai"ujar Hinata gugup setelah itu Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan Ino. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Ino yang menggoda Hinata.

"Ino jangan menggoda hinata"ujar Naruto. "Dan ditambah apa maksudmu dengan mengambil hm"Goda Naruto.

"Eh E-to So-no"dan gantian Ino yang menjadi gugup. "Mou Naruto-kun jangan menggodaku dan di balas tawaa Naruto, Hinata hanya taersenyum.

"Ayo kita masuk"dibalas anggukan.

Skip (3 Bulan).

Hubungan Naruto Ino dan Hinata menjadi lebih akrab, dan Ino dan Hinata telah mengetahui kekuatan Naruto dan rencan Naruto dan itu membuat Ino maupun Hinata terkejut tapi mereka mendukung apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto dan jika Naruto akan melaksanakan rencananya mereka berserikeras ikut kemana Naruto pergi walaupun di tentang oleh Naruto terutama Hinata karena ia adalah Calon ketua Clan Hyuga, tapi mereka berserih keras dan akhirnya Naruto pasrah dan itu membuat Ino maupun Hinata Siawase.

Academy.

Suasana Academy tetap seperti biasanya tapi kegiatan para Siswa terhenti karena Iruka memasukki ruangan kelas.

"Ohayou Minna"Ujar Iruka.

"Ohayou Sensei".

"Sebelum kta mulai pelajaran, Kita mendapatkan teman baru"Ujar Iruka dan ucapan dari Iruka suasana jadi ricuh kecuali Naruto menyeritkan dahinya tapi tiba-tiba diam-diam ia memasang seriangi pyiscopat dan itu membuat Ino dan Hinata menoleh saling pandan dan bergidik ngeri.

"Silahkan masuk"Perintah Iruka.

Sreeek

Dan masuklah tiga sosok dua pria dan satu perempuan. "Perkenalkan nama kalian".

"Hai"ujar ketiganya

"Perkenalkan namaku Monkey D. Luffy, yang aku suka tumpukkan Daging yang banyak".

"Selanjutnya".

"Perkenalkan Boa Hancock"dengan datar karena melihat kelakuan laki-laki yang memasang wajah mesum tapi pandangan tertuju pada Naruto ia menjadi bersemu merah, dua temannya yang sudah tahu kelakuan teman perempuanya ini hanya menghela nafas.

"Selanjutnya".

"Perkenalkan Nama ku Protogas ". dan disambut oleh terikakkan Gaje para Gadis.

"Diaaaam"teriak Iruka. "Baiklah kalian boleh duduk di belakang Naruto, Nar-"lanjutnya Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat tanganya karena ia sudah tahu apa selanjutnya yang di ucapkan oleh Iruka.

Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto setibanya di hadapan Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain dua laki-laki senyum seriangi lain dengan Hancock ia hanya bersemu merah dan Naruto pun membalas Seriangi tersebut.

TBC or END

Ket :

*Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Clan : Campuran Namikaze,Uzumaki.

*Umur : 13 Th.

*Ayah : Namikaze Minato/Yondaime Hokage (hidup).

*Ibu : Uzumaki/Namikaze Kushina (hidup)

*Adik : Namikaze Menma.

*Desa : Konoha.

*Haki :semua jenis Haki.

*Devil Fruits : 1 Himitsu desu, 2 Himtsu desu

*Senjata : -

*Nama : Yamanaka Ino

Clan : Yamanaka

*Umur : 13 Th.

*Desa : Konoha.

*Senjata : -

*Nama : Hinata Hyuga.

Clan : Hyuga

*Umur : 13 Th.

*Desa : Konoha.

*Senjata : -

*Nama : Monkey D. Luffy.

*Clan Monkey.

*Umur : 13 Th.

*Desa : pengembara, kini Konohagakure.

*Haki :semua jenis Haki.

*Devil Fruits : Gomu Gomu no Mi.

*Senjata : -

*Nama : Protogas D. Ace.

*Clan Protogas.

*Umur : 13 Th.

*Desa : pengembara kini Konohagakure

*Haki : -.

*Devil Fruits : Mera Mera no Mi.

*Senjata : -

*Nama : Boa Hancock.

*Clan Boa.

*Umur : 13 Th.

*Desa : Konoha.

*Haki :semua jenis Haki.

*Devil Fruits : Mero Mero no Mi.

*Senjata : -


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : Naruto.

Disc : MK.

Pair : Naruto x Ino x Hinata x Hancock.

Warning : Devil Fruits,Semi Devil Naru,All HakiNaru,FuinjutsuNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Ide Pasaran.

AU :(disini sifat karakter di anime saya ubah sedikit serta umur).

Summary : Semenjak Naruto menemukan orang tergeletak karna pingsan di tanah di hutan kematian lalu Naruto merawatnya, lalu orang itu sadar dari pingsannya dan setelah saatu minggu Naruto di latih olehnya selama 4 tahun. setelah pelatihannya selesai orang yang di selamatkan oleh Naruto memberikan sebuah peti yang isinya 2 buah berbentuk aneh dan Naruto memakan dua buah tersebut. Setelah Naruto memakan dua buah tersebut, Orang yang melatih Naruto mengatakan sesuatu dan membuat Naruto terkejut dan setelah Naruto mendengar perkataan Senseinya Naruto memutuskan sesuatu yang akan memmbuat dunia Shinobi Gempar.

(A/N : Ah ya disini Naruto mempunyai cakra sedikit ia hanya mampu Fuinjutsu dan jika mengeluarkan Jutsu pun ada batasnya ia hanya mampu mengeluarkan 2 Jutsu saja itupun membuat Naruto Pingsan karena kehabisan Cakra).

Sebelumnya di NLDF, Meninggalnya sang Senseinya atau orang yang menggantikan posisi orangtuanya membuat Naruto sedih dan kehilangan, dan Naruto entah apa yang telah di putuskanya setelah Senseinya bercerita akan sesuatu. Lalu Naruto mempunyai dua teman yaitu Hinata dan Ino selama 3 bulan mereka semakin akrab. Dan di Academy mendapatkan 3 Siswa baru yaitu Monkey D. Luffy, Protogas D. Ace dan Boa Hancock, tap tiga siswa baru seperti mengenal Naruto.

Chapter 2 : Kemampuan Buah Iblis dan kelemahan Buah Iblis + Penemuan ter besar.

Konoha (Academy).

Setelah pengenalan tiga siswa dan mereka berintraksi dengan Siswa Academy. Luffy Ace tanpa sepengetahuan lainya, saat bertatapan dengan Naruto mereka senyum menyeriangi dan Naruto pun membalasnya lalu Hancock hanya bersemu merah, Hinata dan Ino yang melihat Hancock bersemu merah hanya membatin. 'Aku yang akan menjadi Alpha Naruto-Kun'. tak lama kemudian seorang berbadan gemuk menghampiri Luffy-Tachi.

"Hai namaku Choji Akimichi"Ucapnya.

"Oh Salam kenal"Ujar Luffy membalas salaman Choji.

"Yang sedang tidur disana Shikamaru"Ujar Choji. Shikamaru hanya berguman 'Merepotkan'. "Dan yang menghitung serangga Shino dan yang membawa anjing Kiba lalu Naruto Hinata,Ino, lalu yang pendiam disana Uchiha Sasuke dan berambut merah Namikaze Menma"Lanjutnya.

"Anak-Anak perkenalan bisa dilakukan nanti"Instrupsi Iruka dan mereka pun kembali duduk di tempat masing2.

Skip.

Pelajaran Academy telah usai dan para Siswa langsung merubungi Luffy-Tachi tapi tak lama kemudian bubar karena Menma yang memerintahkanya.

"Hei anak baru aku tidak merasakan ditubuh kalian tidak ada cakra dasar lemah"Ujar Menma lainya pun shock mendengarnya lain Naruto hanya diam saja karena ia sudah tahu tapi ia hanya penasaran dengan kemampuan mereka bertiga, Luffy-Tachi hanya diam dan menahan amarah, Menma mengalihkan ke arah Hancock dan menghampirinya Hancock hanya memasang wajah datarnya. "Tapi untuk wanita ini pengecualian karena wanita ini akan ku jadikan budak"Lanjutnya. Hancock mendengar itu hanya diam menahan amarahnya tapi ia membalasnya dengan tamparan.

Plak.

Menma meringis dan memegang pipi kirinya karena tamparan Hancock. "Kau pikir aku akan menjadi budakmu hah"marah Hancock lainya hanya diam dan Shock karena putera sang Yondaime di tampar dan Hinata dan Ino mencoba menenangkan amarah geram karena harga dirinya di injak.

"Hei kau pikir siapa aku hah"teriak marah Menma

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan aku tidak mau mengenal dirimu".

"Kau"Ujar menma sembari mengarahkan pukulan ke arah Hancok tapi ada yang menahan pukulanya Menma yang melihat tinjuanya di tahan pun marah dan melihat siapa yang menahanya. "Kau apa yang kau lakukan hah aku putera Hokage tau"Lanjutnya.

"Ano na kau boleh saja menghina tentang kekurangan kami itu tak apa"Ujar Luffy sembari menghempaskan tangan Menma dengan kasar. "Tapi"Lanjutnya dengan sengaja ucapanya di potong.

"Jika Kau mencari gara-gara dengan kami walaupun orang itu putera Hokage,atau Lima negara sekaligus kami akan menghancurkannya"Lanjut Ace sembari mengangkat tanganya dan mengeluarkan Api yang cukup besar dan itu membuat semua Shock terutama Sasuke karena pengendali elmen Katon scukup baik eharusnya dimiliki oleh Uchiha, lain dengan Naruto hanya menyeriangi.

"Hei kenapa kau memiliki Elmen Katon yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh Uchiha, sebagai Uchiha kau harus melatihku"Perintah Sasuke.

"Heh Uchiha aku pertama kali mendengarnya kau tahu Luffy?"Ujar dan Tanya Ace Sasuke mulai Geram Luffy pun melakukan pose berpikir.

"Aah. Aku tahu kalau tak salah seharusnya Uchiha dibantai ya dan ternyata masih ada yang selamat ya"Jawab Luffy.

"Di bantai berarti Uchiha lemah ya makanya harus di bantai ne Luffy".

"Benar" dan mereka berdua pun tertawa Naruto hanya menahan tawa karena pertama kali melihat wajah Sasuke menahan marah lalu Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Luffy dan Ace memberhentikan tawa.

"Ayo pulang dan terima kasih tontonannya Luffy Ace"Ujar Naruto terkekeh pelan dan melirik Ino dan Hinata. "Ayo pulang Ino Hinata"Lanjutnya dan melirik Luffy-Tachi dan memberikan tanda untuk mengikutinya Luffy-Tachi pun meranjak pergi

Skip.

Apaterment Naruto.

Naruto-Tachi kini berada di Apaterment dengan suasana hening tapi suara Luffy memecahkan keheningan. "Hahaha tadi lihat wajah si Uchiha itu lucu sekali"Ujar Luffy.

"Hahaha benar itu apa lagi si rambut tomat itu"Ujar Ace.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi"Ujar Naruto sembari melirik Hancock yang gemetaran dan Ino dan Hinata mencoba menenangkanya. "Lalu Hancock kenapa dia gemetaran?"Lanjutnya.

"Oh masalah itu Hancock memiliki masa lalu yang kelam"jawab Ace.

"Maksudmu?".

"Hah"Ujar Ace sembari melirik Hancock dan semua pasang mata mengalihkan ke Hancock. "Sejak kecil dia menjadi budak sampai kami menyelamatkanya 3 Tahun lalu"Lanjutnya.

"Jadi begitu pantas"Ujar Naruto dibalas anggukkan lain Ino dan Hinata yang merasa prihatin lalu mengeratkan pelukkannya Hancock pun membalasnya tiga pemuda melihat itu hanya tersenyum, Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraaan. "Jadi apa kekuatan kalian aku lihat kalian memiliki kemampuan Akuma no Mi?"Lanjutnya.

"Akuma no Mi? berarti sama dengan Naruto-kun?"Tanya Hinata dan di balas anggukkan.

"Benar. Aku memakan Mera-Mera no Mi"Jawab Ace sembari mengeluarkan api di tanganya. "Aku Manusia api"Lanjutnya.

"Aku Gomu-Gomu no Mi"Jawab Luffy sembari memelarkan pipinya kesamping. "Manusia Karet"Lanjutnya.

"Oh Tipe Logia dan Pramecia kah, lalu Hancock?"Tanya Naruto.

"Hancock tipe Pramecia Mero-Mero no Mi mengubah manusia menjadi batu tapi bekerja jika yang di ubah memiliki Hasrat duniawi"bukan Hancock melainkan Luffy Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ohya kalau Naruto-kun tipe jenis apa kan Naruto-kun memiliki dua?"Tanya Ino.

"Pramecia dan Logia"Jawabnya. "Tapi kemampuan Akuma no Mi memiliki kelemahan"Lanjutnya dibalas anggukkan Luffy dan Ace

"Apa itu aku baru dengar?"Tanya Hinata dibarengi anggukkan Ino.

"Air Laut"Jawabnya Ino dan Hinata hanya beroh ria.

"Tapi aku heran kenapa kau bisa memakan dua Buah Iblis dan tak terjadi apa-apa?"Tanya Ace.

"Mungkin karena aku memiliki darah Uzumaki yang memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang kuat dari pada di miliki Clan lainya ditambah aku memiliki darah Namikaze"Jawab Naruto sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Hm begitu, Jadi mungkin kau bisa memakan satu buah iblis lagi"Ujar Luffy. Naruto mendengar itu hanya menyeriangi.

"Jika tubuhku bisa bertahan dan jika bertahan maka aku ingin memakan tipe Zoan jadi aku memiliki semua tipe Buah iblis"Ujar Naruto."Apa kelompok kalian hanya bertiga saja?"Lanjutnya Naruto.

"Tidak Kelompok kami beranggota 8 orang, sisanya mengikuti Chi Bunshinmu"Jawab Ace Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kita Istirahat dulu Ino siapkan makan siangnya"Perintah Naruto.

"Oke Hinata bantu aku"Pinta Ino.

"Tapi"Hinata tak rela meninggalkan Hancock.

"Tak apa aku juga membantu".

"Apa tidak apa Hancock-Chan".

"Tak apa kok".

"Baiklah ayo".

(Di suatu tempat Chi Bunshin Naruto A).

Chi bunshin Naruto kini sedang menjalankan salah satu tugas dari Naruto yang asli tapi ia tak sendiri ia di temani oleh lima orang orang. Kini berada di kapal.

"Haaaah bosan apakah masih jauh ne Naruto?"Tanya perempuan berambut biru tua dan balasan Naruto hanya gumanan karen ia bosan pengeluhan salah satu temannya ini.

"Kau jangan mengeluh terus kenapa sih Perona, lagian kau mengeluh karena tidak bersama dengan Ace kan"Ujar perempuan berambut pirang, Perempuan yang bernama Perona mengalihkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Ka-Kau juga kan pasti merindukan Luffy kan N-a-m-i-Chan"Balas Perona.

"Si-Siapa yang bilang merindukan si baka itu"Teriak Nami.

"Ma ma tenanglah Nami, Perona setelah ini kalian bisa bertemu lagi kan"Ujar perempuan yang memakai topi.

"DIAM KAU KOALA MENTANG-MENTANG SELALU BERSAMA DENGAN SABO"Teriak keduanya perempuan bernama Koala langsung memerah dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

"E-eto".

Lain untuk kedua laki -laki yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari ketiga wanita yang amat berisik. "Ne Sabo apa mereka selalu seperti tu?"Tanya Naruto pada pemuda yang di sampingnya.

"Ya setiap hari tanpa lelah"Jawab Sabo. Naruto dan Sabo menghela nafas dan itu sudah entah beberapa kali.

Skip.

(Sebuah Pulau tak terpenghuni bagian barat).

Pulau yang tuju Naruto A cukup jauh dari Lima Negara Besar dan memerlukan 2 Jam untuk sampai dan Pulau ini cukup luas . "Haaah Daratan"Teriak Nami.

"Akhirnya sampai juga jadi Pulau ini yang akan kita di jadikan tidak untuk mencapai rencana kita?"Tanya Koala dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Naruto A.

"Ya munggkin Bos akan senang jika mendengar ini, dan kita tungggu kabar dari Chi Bunshin lainya"Ujar Naruto A. "Lebih baik kita cari makan dan istirahat dan setelah itu kita berkeling pulau ini.

"Hm benar juga aku juga Areheta"Seru Sabo dan di barengi Anggukkan kepala.

Setelah itu mulai mencari makanan yang ada, setelah beberapa menit istirahat mereka mulai melakukan Ekspedisi untuk melihat apa yang ada di hutan ini setelah beberapa menit mereka tidak menemukan apapun dan kini mereka berkumpul di tengah-tengah pulau.

"Jadi apa?"Tanya Naruto hanya gelengan kepala yang ia terima tapi ada yang mengangkat tangan dan langsung pasang mata mengalihkan pandanganya ke yang mengangkat tangannya dan ternyata Nami yang mengangkat tanganya.

"Aku menemukan Gua tapi karena waktu sudah mulai gelap jadi aku memberitahukan kalian dulu"ujar Nami

"Hm baiklah"Ujar Naruto sembari mendongkak ke atas. "Waktu sudah mau malam, waktunya untuk tidur dan besok kita akan masuk ke dalam Gua yang ditemukan oleh Nami"Lanjutnya.

"Hmm setuju aku juga mulai lelah"Ujar Nami dibalas Anggukkan.

Skip (Pagi).

Naruto dan lainya kini berada di depan Gua yang di temukan oleh Nami dan mereka pun memasukki Gua tersebut sekian menit mereka menelusuri Gua tapi tak kunjung ketemu ujung Gua. Setelah 10 Menit tak menemukan ujung Gua tapi sebuah Pintu. "Pintu?"Tanya Perona entah pada siapa.

"Lebih baik kita buka pintunya."Ujar Naruto sembari membuka pintu setelah membuka pintu dan Naruto memasukki sebuah Ruangan dan di ikuti oleh lainya. setelah masuk pandangan mereka tertuju sebuah Gulungan Naruto berjalan menghampiri Gulungan itu setelah sampai Naruto mengambil Gulungan itu dan membukanya lalu Naruto membelakkan matanya setelah tau apa isinya.

"Naruto"Panggil Sabo tapi tak di repon oleh Naruto. Sabo dan lainya pun penasaran apa isi gulungan yang dibaca oleh Naruto pun menghampiri Naruto setelah mendekat Naruto dan membaca dan mereka membelakkan matanya. "I-ini tidak munggkin kan"Ujar Nami tergagap.

"Mungkin saja Nami, akhirnya ketemu juga Sensei"Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi jika ini benar maka akan membantu akan renccana kita"Ujar Sabo.

"Kita akan kembali ke Konoha bertemu dengan Boss dia pasti akan senang akan info ini".

TBC...

Ket :

*Nama : Sabo.

*Clan : - .

*Umur : 13 Th.

*Desa : pengembara

*Haki : Kenusho no Hakii.

*Devil Fruits : -.

*Senjata : -

*Nama : Nami.

*Clan : -.

*Umur : 13 Th.

*Desa : pengembara.

*Haki : -.

*Devil Fruits : -i.

*Senjata : -

*Nama : Perona.

*Clan : -.

*Umur : 13 Th.

*Desa : pengembara.

*Haki : -

*Devil Fruits : Holo Holo no Mi

*Senjata : -

*Nama : Koala.

*Clan : -.

*Umur : 13 Th.

*Desa : pengembara.

*Haki : -

*Devil Fruits : -

*Senjata : -


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : Naruto.

Disc : MK & EO.

Pair : Naruto x Ino x Hinata x Hancock.

Warning : Devil Fruits,Semi Devil Naru,All HakiNaru,FuinjutsuNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Ide Pasaran,LIme or Lemon.

AU :(disini sifat karakter di anime saya ubah sedikit serta umur).

Sebelumnya di NLDF.

Naruto dan lainya kini berada di depan Gua yang di temukan oleh Nami dan mereka pun memasukki Gua tersebut sekian menit mereka menelusuri Gua tapi tak kunjung ketemu ujung Gua. Setelah 10 Menit tak menemukan ujung Gua tapi sebuah Pintu. "Pintu?"Tanya Perona entah pada siapa.

"Lebih baik kita buka pintunya."Ujar Naruto sembari membuka pintu setelah membuka pintu dan Naruto memasukki sebuah Ruangan dan di ikuti oleh lainya. setelah masuk pandangan mereka tertuju sebuah Gulungan Naruto berjalan menghampiri Gulungan itu setelah sampai Naruto mengambil Gulungan itu dan membukanya lalu Naruto membelakkan matanya setelah tau apa isinya.

"Naruto"Panggil Sabo tapi tak di repon oleh Naruto. Sabo dan lainya pun penasaran apa isi gulungan yang dibaca oleh Naruto pun menghampiri Naruto setelah mendekat Naruto dan membaca dan mereka membelakkan matanya. "I-ini tidak munggkin kan"Ujar Nami tergagap.

"Mungkin saja Nami, akhirnya ketemu juga Sensei"Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi jika ini benar maka akan membantu akan renccana kita"Ujar Sabo.

"Kita akan kembali ke Konoha bertemu dengan Boss dia pasti akan senang akan info ini".

Chapter 3 : Akuma no Mi + Dressrosa + Pengusiran puteri Hyuga.

Naruto Chi Bunshin dan Sabo, Koala,Nami,Perona kini masih berada di dalam ruangan yang mereka temukan dan mereka hendak berjalan keluar Ruangan mereka berhenti karena sebuah ssuara. "Hei tunggu"Semuanya menengok ke arah suara dan ternyata suara Nami yang sedang berjongkok dan di depanya sebuah peti yang telah ia buka, mereka semua menghampiri Nami.

"Ada apa Nami?"Tanya Koala.

"Lihatlah apa yang ada di dalam peti ini" Semua pun melihat yang ada di dalam peti, mereka pun membelakkan mata. "Akuma no Mi"Ujar mereka selain Nami. Naruto langsung menempelkan dua jari telunjuk ke ibu jarinya yang tertera segel Fuin lalu keluarlah sebuah buku lalu Naruto membuka buku yang ia keluarkan dan membacanya.

"Hm, Neko Neko no Mi, Hebi Hebi no Mi, Awa Awa no Mi dan Sube Sube no Mi"Ujar Naruto sembari melihat Aku no Mi yang ada di dalam peti. "Lebih baik bawa saja Boss akan senang jika membawa oleh-oleh"Lanjutnya dan dijawab anggukkan kepala.

xxxxNLDFxxxxx

(Konoha Apaterment Naruto).

Naruto-Tachi kini sedang makan siang, setelah selesai makan siang para gadis sedang membersihkan meja makan dan para lelaki masih duduk santai . dan suasana keheningan yang melanda. "Jadi rencananya bagaiman rencananya?"Tanya Ace entah pada siapa.

"Kita tunggu kabar dari dua Chi Bunshinku"Jawab Naruto dan lainya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Naru-Kun, minna aku pulang dulu ya"Ujar Hinata.

"Eeh kenapa Hinata-Chan?"Tanya Hancock.

"Aku harus pulang jika tidak Tousan khawatir".

"Hah benar juga jika kau tidak pulang Apaterment ini akan di serbu 1 Batalion karena dikira mencuri sang Puteri Hyuga"Urar Hyuga.

"Mou, jangan bilang begitu"Ujar Hinata sembari cemberut. "Nanti aku akan kemari lagi"Lanjutnya.

"Hah aku juga mau keluara jalan-jalan berkeliling Konoha sebentar mau ikut Luffy"Ujar dan Ajak Ace sembari berdiri, hanya dibalas anggukkan.

"Ingat jangan sampai buat masalah"Tutur Naruto

"Tergantung akan suasana"Jawab Ace.

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan Apatement Naruto, dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke dua perempuan yaitu Ino dan Hancock yang sedang membersihkan piring-piring yang di gunakan untuk makan siang dan Naruto berjalan mendekat, setelah mendekati Ino dan Hancock dan berdiri berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto melingkarkan kedua tanganya ke pinggang ke dua Gadis yang ada di depanya itu, dan tentunya membuat dua gadis terlonjak kaget dan melihat siapa yang melakukanya dan setelah tahu siapa pelakunya langsung mereka bersemu merah.

"N-Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Ino tergagap karena gugup dan di barengi anggukkan kepala Hancock.

"Hm tidak apa , apakah sudah selesai hm?"Tanya Naruto sembari merapatkan jarak keduanya hingga menempel ke tubuh Naruto dan mencium kedua bibir keduanya.

"Se-sebentar lagi"Jawab Ino gugup sembari menundukkan kepala dan Hancock pun sama yang di lakukan oleh Ino."Memang ada apa Naruto-Kun?"Lanjutnya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa hm apa yang kita lakukan setelah makan, tapi sayang Hinata sudah pulang".

Blush.

Muka Ino langsung memerah karena tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, Lain Hancock karena tidak tahu topik pembicaraan yang di bicarakan Naruto dan Ino akhirnya menanyakanya.  
"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?"Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Muka Ino bertambah memerah tomat dan melihat wajah Naruto seolah mengatakan meminta persetujuan lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, Senyum tulus terpasang di wajah Naruto, Hancock tambah bingung dengan reaksi Naruto maupun Ino, tapi kebingungannya pun terjawab karena Naruto membisikikkan sesuatu dan membuat muka memerah.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa melakukannya"Ujar Naruto. terjadi keheningan diantara mereka taklama Hancockpun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kau yang pertama Hancock-Chan"Ujar Naruto sembari membalikkan tubuh Hancock dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan, Hancock hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto pun memegang dagu nya dan mengangkat kepalanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan Hancock hanya memejamkan matanya.

Cup.

Taklam kemudian kedua bibir menyatu, awalnya Ciuman mereka hanya pelan tapi berubah menjadi lumatan ganas, kedua tangannya mengalung ke leher Naruto dan menekankan kepala Naruto agar mendalamkan Ciuman mereka. Tangan kanan Naruto yang tadi diam saja kini meranjak turun dan beralih ke pantatnya dan meremasnya.

"Eemmpphh"Desah Hancock. Naruto mendengar desahan Hancock membuat Naruto menjadi bernafsu dan menuntun Hancock ke meja makan dan setelah sampai Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hancock dan membuat Hancock duduk di atas meja, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya untuk membuat Hancock mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. "Hah! Hah! Hah!"Deru nafas Hancock Naruto turun ke jenjang leher Hancock dan melumatnya dan tangan kanan Naruto meraba dan meremas dada kanan Hancock. "Ah! Ah! Naruuu! Teruus lebih!"Pinta Hancock.

Ino yang melihat adegan panas antara Naruto dan Hancock pun tak tahan dan akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hancock setelah sampai ia mengambil posisi kanan dan lansung melumat bibir Hancock, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Ino dan tangan kanannya meraba dada kiri Hancock, Hancock pun mendesah kenikmatan. Ino melepaskan ciumannya dan kini melepaskan semua pakaian Hancock dan dibantu oleh Naruto.

"Hm tubuhmu indah Hancock"Ujar Naruto melihat tubuh Hancok, Hancock hanya bersemu merah, Naruto menggerakkan paha Hancock kesamping dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Vaginanya dan menjilatnya. "Ah! Ah! Narruuuuh! Terus! Lebih"Pinta Hancock.

Ino hanya diam tapi taklama kemudian ia berjongkok dan merangkak ke kolong bawah mejamakan dan memposisikan dirinya didepan Naruto yang sedang berjongkok pula. dan tak tinggal diam Ino mencoba membuka celana Naruto, Naruto yang mengerti apa yang di lakukan oleh Ino akhinrnya Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dalam posisi membungkuk, setelah berhasil membuka celana Naruto dan Ino melihat penis Naruto yang telah berdiri tanpa aba-aba Ino mengulum penis Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit permainan mereka akhirnya sampai puncak dan Hancock memakai pakaianya dan Naruto memakai celananya kembali.

Skip (3 hari).

Kegiatan di Academy seperti hari-harinya dan kini Naruto tachi pulang dari Academy, dan Naruto-Tachi kini berada di hutan kematian karena kelompok Naruto Chibunsih serta Sabo-Tachi datang ke konoha untuk memberitahukan Informasi yang ia dapat.

"Boss kami sudah menemukan tempat atau Pulau yang bagus dan setelah kami menelusuri tempat itu kami menemukan sebuah Gua dan kami memasukkinya untuk memeriksanya lalu kami menemukan gulungan ini dan beberapa Akuma no Mi"Ujar Chi Bunshin sembari menyerahkan barang yang ia maksud pada Naruto, Naruto menerima Gulungan dan memeriksanya dan memeriksa apa yang ada di dalamnya, setelah tahu apa isinya Naruto menyeriangi.

"Bagus dan kita akan menggunakan pulau tersebut"Ujar Naruto.

"Dan apa nama Pulau itu? Apa kita akan memberi nama Pulau itu?"Tanya Ace entah pada siapa yang sedang bersandar di pohan."Dan apa yang kita lakukan dengan empat Akuma no Mi itu?"Lanjutnya.

"Masalah nama pulau itu aku sudah dapat namanya"Jawab Naruto dan lainya pun menengok ke arah Naruto seakan mengatakan 'Apa namanya'. "Bagaiman denga DRESSROSA"Lanjutnya.

"Dressrosa huh"Ujar Luffy lainya kini mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Luffy. "lumayan nama yang bagus Shodaime Dressokage-Sama"Lanjutnya sembari membunggkuk hormat pada Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar di pohon dan di dampingi Ino,Hinata dan Hancock, yang lainya hanya terkekeh pelan atas kelakuan Luffy.

"Dan masalah Akuma no mi itu?"Tanya Sabo yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Naruto hanya tersenyum atas pertanyaan Sabo dan mengambil tiga Akuma no mi yang ada di hadapanya itu dan lainya hanya menyerit heran. "Aku akan mencoba memakan satu lagi'Ujar Naruto dan itu membuat semua shock kecuali Ino dan Hinata.

"Woi woi apa kau yakin Naruto jika tubuhmu tidak kuat maka akan kau bisa mati"Seru Sabo shock. Ino dan Hinata mendengaritu memandang ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan Khawatir

"Jika belum tahu maka harus di cari tahu kan"Ujar Naruto. "Dan jika aku mati maka itu sudah takdir untuk aku mati"Lanjutnya sembari memakan Akuma no mi dan setelah memakan Akuma no Mi semua memandang ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak terjadi apa-apa. dan tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak dan membuat semua khawatir dan mendekat kearah Naruto. "Arrrrggghhhhhh"Teriak Naruto

"Naruto-Kun"Teriak Ino,Hinata,Hancock.

"Hoi Hoi Naruto kau baik saja kan Hoi Naruto"Ujar Sabo.

"AAarrrggghhhhhh panas Arrrgggghhh"Teriak Naruto semaki keras dan semua yang ada di sana hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto

"Aarrrggghhh"Teriak Naruto semakin pelan dan Naruto tiba-tiba tubuhnya melemas dan matanya menutup.

"Hoi Naruto Hoi jangan bercanda Hoi Naruto"Teriak Ace sembari mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Ino Hinata dan Hancock hanya menutup matanya dan meneteskan air matanya Nami Koala dan Perona mendekat ke arah Ino,Hinata dan Hancock untuk menenangkan mereka karena tubuh mereka bergetar.

dan semua orang terkejut karena teriakkan Naruto. "Aaaarrrggghh"Teriak Naruto sembari membuka matanya dan bangun dan kini tidak bersandar dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. "Hah! Hah! Hah!"Lanjut Naruto sembari mengatur nafasya.

"Naruto/Kun"Seru semuanya.

"Hah! sepertinya efeknya hanya pingsan dan itu hanya sementara saja Hah!"Ujar Naruto. "Jika orang lain pasti akan mati berterima kasihlah dengan darah Gen Uzumaki dan Namikaze"Lanjutnya dan nafasnya mulai normal dan lainya hanya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun"Ujar Ino,Hinata, Hancock sembari berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang melemas Ace melihat Ino,Hinata dan Hancock menghampiri Naruto mengerti akan itu dan langsung berdiri dan menjauh, Ino-Tachi memeluk tubuh Naruto dan Naruto membalas pelukkan mereka dan sembari mencium pucuk rambut ketiganya. yang lain hanya tersenyum

Setelah beberapa menit semuanya sudah tenang Ino-Tachi melepaskan pelukkanya. dan Naruto mengambil dua Akuma no Mi dan menyerahkan kepada Ino dan Hinata.

"Apa maksudnya ini Naruto-kun? kenapa kami di beri ini?"Tanya Hinata dan di barengi anggukkan Ino.

"Makan lah buah itu agar kalian bertambah kuat"Jawab Naruto. "Dan nanti aku akan melatihkan sekalian aku juga melatih buah iblis Neko Neko no Mi dan aku ingin tahu tipe jenis apa Neko-Neko no mi ini"Lanjutnya Ino dan Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memakan Akuma no Mi yang diberi oleh Naruto.

"Dan untuk yang satu ini kita simpan saja dan kita akan berlatih untuk memenuhi rencana kita"Seru Naruto dan dibalas angggukkan kepala semuanya. "Dan Kau kirim pesan pada Chi Bunshin beritahu keberadaan Pulau yang kau temukan dan setelah itu kau boleh menghilang karena tugas mu sudah selesai"Lanjutnya dan perintah pada Chi Bunshin. dan di balas Anggukkkan dan meninggalkan Naruto dan lainya.

Skip (3 Tahun kemudian).

Pelatihan yang dijalani oleh Naruto Ino dan Hinata berjalan lancar, Tentang Naruto sudah tahu akan tipe jenis kekuatan Akuma no Mi nya yaitu tipe jenis Leonel (Singa). Lalu Ino sudah menguasai Akuma no Mi nya (Awa-Awa no MI) dan tidak itu saja Ino telah membangkitkan dua jenis Haki yaitu Haki Kenbunshoku dan Haki Busoshoku karena pelatihan yang di lakoninya. dan Hinata pun sama dengan Ino, Hinata telah menguasai buah iblisnya Sube-Sube no Mi dan membangkitkan Haki Kenbunshoku dan Haki Busoshoku dan itu membuat Hinata maupun Ino merasa senang.

Lalu tentang Dressrosa dulunya hanya sebuah hutan tapi kini Dressros telah menjadi sebuah Negara yang cukup berkembang dan maju yang cukup pesat dan berbagai penelitian-penelitian sesuai Instruksi pemimpin mereka yaitu Uzumaki Naruto mereka telah menciptakan alat Komunikasi jarak jauh dan menciptakan Kamera yang tersebar di seluruh Pulau untuk keamanan.

Lalu tentang penduduk tak hanya penduduk biasa ada juga penduduk yang memiliki kemampuan Akuma no Mi berbagai tipe Pramecia,Logia dan Zoan. Tentang Academy Naruto memerintahkan melatih calon Generasi Dressrosa dan tentunya bukan melatih tentang Cakra tapi tentang Haki dan hanya beberapa siswa yang mampu membangkitkan Haki di dalam tubuhnya.

Tentang pertahanan Negara Dressrosa cukup Ampuh dan mempunyai berbagai lapisan, Lapisan pertama berada di luar pulau atau di laut dengan Kapal perang di pimpin yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto yaitu Empat orang dan di tunjuk berbagai posisi yaitu Timur Barat Selatan dan Utara, dan empat orang tersebut diberi julukan oleh para penduduk yaitu Yonkou eempat kaisar masing-masing empat orang itu diberi sebuah Armada masing masing Lima Kapal perang.

Lapisan kedua yang tersebar di pinggiran Pulau tepatnya para hewan buas tentunya mereka telah di jinakkan.

Lapisan ketiga tepatnya di Gerbang masuk Negara yang di jaga 2 orang yang memiliki kemampuan Akuma no Mi tipe Zoan.

Lalu masalah Ekonomi Negara walaupun ditengah lautan para Penduduk di beri perintahkan oleh untuk bertani.

(Waktu malam Hyuga).

Suasana kediaman Hyuga penuh ketegangan karena setelah Hinata pulang dan sesampai nya di Mansion Hyuga dengan rasa perasaan senangnya tapi setelah memasukki Mansion rasa senang Hinata pudar karena di hadapanya ada san Ayah Hyuga Hiashi. "Darimana kau Hinata?Tanyanya dengan datar nan dingin Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya. "Dari latihan Otou-Sama"Jawab Hinata.

"Latihan ya sampai bermesraan dan berciuman ?"Tanya dingin membelakkan matanya.

"Ba-bagaimana Otou-Sama tahu?"Tanya balik Hinata.

"Aku memerintahkan untuk mengawasi mu dan ternyata selama ini kau berhubungan dengan Anak A-"Ujar Hiashi

"OTOU-SAMA, Naruto-kun bukan Anak Aib, dia orang nya baik"Bantah Hinata.

"Baik katamu sampai-sampai berbuat semena-mena dengan pewaris Hyuga dan merendahkan kehormatan Hyuga"Ujar Hiashi sinis.

"Hyuga-Hyuga-Hyuga berisik aku sudah bosan dengan peraturan itu jika masalah kehormatan Hyuga menghalangi kedekatan dengan Naruto-kun..."Ujar Hinata. "...AKU MENYESAL MEJADI HYUGA"Lanjutnya dengan berteriak.

PLAK..

Hinata terkena tamparan dari Hiashi walaupun Hinata tidak merasakan rasa sakit karena ia telah berjanji karena menyembunyikan kekuatan Buah Iblisnya pada Naruto jadi ia berpura kesakittan.

"Kalau begitu kau ku usir dari Mansion ini dan jangan kembali"Seru Hiashi sembari menunjuk kearah pintu, Hinata yang mendengar itu akhirnya meneteskan air matanya. "Baiklah aku akan membereskan barang-barangku"Ujar Hinata sembari berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Lain dengan Hiashi yang teremosi akhirnya berjalan keluar. "Hiashi-Sama anda mau kemana?"Tanya salah satu pelayan. Hiashi memberhentikan langkah kakinya. "Aku akan menemui Hokage dan meminta memberi Uzumaki Naruto hukuman seberat-beratnya kalau perlu ia di Ekskusi mati karena telah merendahkan kehormatan Hyuga"Jawab HIashi dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti.

Hinata telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar ke Mansion tapi langkahnya terhenti karena sang Ayah tidak ada. "Dimana Otou-Sama?"Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

"Hiashi-Sama sedang keluar menemui Hokage?"Jawab salah satu Maid.

"Untuk apa?".

Hiashi-Sama menginginkan Uzumaki-Naruto mendapatkan hukuman seberat-beratnya jika perlu mengeksukusi Uzumaki Naruto".

"Ap-APA"Teriak hinata shock sembari berlari keluar Mansion dan berlari ke arah Apaterment Naruto dan meneteskan air mata. 'Naruto-Kun'.

TBC

Ket :

*Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Clan : Campuran Namikaze,Uzumaki.

*Umur : 15 Th.

*Ayah : Namikaze Minato/Yondaime Hokage (hidup).

*Ibu : Uzumaki/Namikaze Kushina (hidup)

*Adik : Namikaze Menma.

*Desa : Konoha.

*Haki :semua jenis Haki.

*Devil Fruits : 1 Himitsu desu, 2 Himtsu desu, 3 Neko-Neko no Mi (Zoan : Model Leonel).

*Senjata : -

*Nama : Yamanaka Ino

Clan : Yamanaka

*Umur : 15 Th.

*Desa : Konoha.

*Haki : Haki Kenbunshoku,Haki Busoshoku

*Devil Fruits : Awa Awa no Mi (Prameceia : Bisa mengeluarkan busa/sabun yang membuat tubuh tidak proporsional)

*Senjata : -

*Nama : Hinata Hyuga.

Clan : Hyuga

*Umur : 13 Th.

*Desa : Konoha.

*Haki : Haki Kenbunshoku dan Haki Busoshoku.

*Devil Fruits : Sube-Sube no Mi (Pramecia : Menjadi langsing dan kulit lebih licin).

*Senjata : -

*A/N : Up Chap ketiga semoga menarik ceritanya dan kekutan Akuma no Mi Naruto telah keluar walaupun hanya satu dan dua lainya akan dikeluarkan chap 4 dan masalah Haremnya tidak akan bertambah cukup 3 saja tidak menambah.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : Naruto.

Disc : MK & EO.

Pair : Naruto x Ino x Hinata x Hancock.

Warning : Devil Fruits,Semi Devil Naru,All HakiNaru,FuinjutsuNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Ide Pasaran,LIme or Lemon.

AU :(disini sifat karakter di anime saya ubah sedikit serta umur).

Sebelumnya di NLDF :

Lain dengan Hiashi yang teremosi akhirnya berjalan keluar. "Hiashi-Sama anda mau kemana?"Tanya salah satu pelayan. Hiashi memberhentikan langkah kakinya. "Aku akan menemui Hokage dan meminta memberi Uzumaki Naruto hukuman seberat-beratnya kalau perlu ia di Ekskusi mati karena telah merendahkan kehormatan Hyuga"Jawab HIashi dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti.

Hinata telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar ke Mansion tapi langkahnya terhenti karena sang Ayah tidak ada. "Dimana Otou-Sama?"Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

"Hiashi-Sama sedang keluar menemui Hokage?"Jawab salah satu Maid.

"Untuk apa?".

Hiashi-Sama menginginkan Uzumaki-Naruto mendapatkan hukuman seberat-beratnya jika perlu mengeksukusi Uzumaki Naruto".

"Ap-APA"Teriak hinata shock sembari berlari keluar Mansion dan berlari ke arah Apaterment Naruto dan meneteskan air mata. 'Naruto-Kun'.

Chapter 4 : Tuntutan Kepala Clan Hyuga + Sidang + Eksikusi Anak Aib Uzumaki Naruto.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki tapi seperti berlari ya Hinata setelah kejadian di Mansion Hyuga kini sedang berlari ke Apaterment Naruto setelah sampai di Apaterment Naruto atau pintu apaterment, Hinata langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Sementara itu didalam Apaterment beberapa penghuni laki-laki duduk dengan berpasangan para lakilaki yang duduk di kursi dan para perempuan duduk di atas paha para laki-laki, secara melingkar dan dibatasi meja di tengahnya dan semua orang sedang memegang kartu ya mereka sedang bermain poker. Tapi kegeitan mereka terhenti karena sebuah suara ketukkan.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

"Siapa yang akan membuka pintunya"Ace sembari menaruh kartu "Strike"Lanjutnya.

"Kau saja kenapa"Luffy sembari menaruh kartunya. "Full House"Lanjutnya sembari menyeriangi Ace hanya berdecih kesal.

"Bagaimana yang kalah membuka pintunya"Usul Sabo sembari menaruh menaruh kartunya. "Strigh Flush, Aku Men- "Lanjutnya terpotong dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Jangan senang dulu"Ujar Naruto "Royal Flush, Keberuntungan kalian sepertinya tidak berpengaruh ya"Lanjutnya.

Semua terkejut dengan jenis kartu Naruto, Ace hanya berdecih dan berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

"Iya Sebentar"Teriak Ace sembari membuka pintu dan melihat Hinata membawa tas yang cukup besar. "Oh Hinata dan apa yang kau bawa?"Lanjutnya.

"Nanti aku jelaskan setelah didalam"Hinata sembari memasukki Apaterment Ace hanya menganggukkan kepala saja. Setelah Hinata masuk dan Lainya hanya diam karena Hinata datang dan membawa tas yang cukup besar.

"Ada apa Hinata-Chan?"Tanya Naruto sembari menata kartu-kartu yang berserakkan di meja.

"Aku di usir dari Mansion Hyuga"Jawab Hinata yang sudah duduk di bangku Ace yang tadi duduki. Semua terkejut karena jawaban dari Hinata lain hanya Naruto yang menyeriangi. Suasana Hening tiba-tiba suara tepuk tangan.

Plok.

Plok.

Plok.

"Sepertinya prediksimu selalu benar Naruto"Ujar Luffy.

"Ya Tapi"Ujar Naruto sengaja di terhenti lainya hanya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Naruto. "Tapi bukan itu saja kan Hinata"Lanjutna sembari melirik ke Hinata lainya pun sama Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya benar ada satu lagi'Ujar Hinata sembari menghela nafas. "Otou-Sama menuntut ke Hokage untuk mengeksukusi mu Naruto-Kun, apa tidak apa Naruto-Kun?"Lanjutnya jawab dan tanya Hinata. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, aku sudah punya Rencana"Jawab Naruto sembari melirik ke arah Nami. "Nami Batu Laut masih ada kan?"Lanjutnya. Nami hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya, tak lam kemudian Nami keluar dari kamarnya dan membawa Batu laut yang sudah di bentuk Kalung. "Ini, Tapi untuk apa?"Tanya Nami.

"Baiklah begini rencananya?"Naruto sembari memberitahukan rencana yang ia buat.

Sementara itu (Hokage Tower).

(Hokage Tower).

seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya. tapi kegiatannya terhenti karena sebuas suara ketukkan.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Masuk"perintahnya sembari melihat kearah pintu dan melihat yang memasuki ruangannya. "Oh Hiashi ada apa?"Tanyanya.

"Aku ma menuntut seseorang, Minato"Ujar dingin Hiash pada orang yang ada didepanya yang sedang duduk. Pria yang bernama Minato hanya menyerit heran.

"Menuntut seorang siapa?"Tanya Minato.

"Uzumaki Naruto". Minato yang mendengar nama itu tanpa sepengetahuan Hiashi ia tersenyum menyeriangi dan membantin. 'Akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan anak aib itu'.

"Jadi apa yang ia lakukan sampai kau menuntutnya?"Tanya Minato.

"Dia merendahkan harga diri Hyuga dengan melecehkan Puteri Hyuga".

"Hah baiklah besok akan kita adakan sidang untuk Uzumaki Naruto".

"Ya aku akan nantikan besok dan aku harap hukum terberat beratnya".

"Baiklah Minato menyeriangi lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Hiashi. Hiashi akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan Hokage. "Hahaha akhirnya aku bisa menyingkirkan anak itu. hm hukuman apa ya buat dia"tawa alam hati. "Aku akan membertitahukan Kushina dan Menma.

Skip (Pagi).

Apaterment Naruto.

Semua penghuni Apaterment Kini sedang melakukan sarapan dan setelah selesai Sarapan mereka berangkat ke Academy tapi Naruto-Tachi akan keluar Apaterment ada beberapa Anbu Konoha yang berada di depan pintu.

"Ada apa Anbu-San?"Tanya Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto sesuai perintah Yoondaime Hokage kami menangkapmu"Ujar Salah satu Anbu. "Tangkap dia"Lanjutnya. dan para bawahannya memegang tangan Naruto dan membawanya.

"Tenanglah Hinata-Chan Naruto akan baik-baik saja dan kita berdoa saja semoga rencana yang kita buat berhasil"Ujar Nami sembari menghelus pundak Hinata. Hinta hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ayo berangkat.

Sementara keberadaan Naruto yang kini berada di Penjara Konoha. "Kau jangan kabur Anak aib dan tunggu penyidangan dan kau akan tahu hukuman yang kau terima hahaha"Ujar dan Tawa salah satu Anbu dan di ikutin oleh lainya. "Ayo pergi dia tidak akan lolos karena ia lemah"Lanjutnya.

Setelah para Anbu Naruto menyeriangi dan menggigit Ibu jarinya sampai berdarah dan meneteskan darahnya ke tanah. 'Chi Bunshin'Batinya. dan muncul satu sosok menyerupai dirinya. Naruto memasukkan tanganya ke dalam Saku dan mengambil Sapu tangan dan langsung memakainya, lalu mengambil Kalung dengan bandul yang terbuat dari Batu Laut dan memakaikanya kepada ke Chi Bunshin dan tak lupa Chi Bunshin di beri Fuinjutsu peledak dan aktif saat ia terluka.

"Kau sudah tahukan apa yang kau lakukan nantinya?"Tanya Naruto pada Chi Bunshinya dan di balas Anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah aku akan pergi dan sepertinya mereka masih berjaga..Sepertinya aku akan menggunakan itu"Ujar Naruto sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya ke samping dan berucap. "Room" muncul kubah berwarna biru dan Naruto melihat ke dinding kesamping kananya. "Sepertinya aman. kuserahkan padamu"Lanjutnya.

"Tentu serahkan padaku Boss"Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu berucap.

"Sambels" Naruto langsung menghilang dan dari hadapan Chi Bunshinya dan di ganti oleh kerikil dan Kerikil itu mengambang di udara dan aka jatuh Naruto Chi Bunshin langsung menangkapnya.

Sementara Naruto yang asli sekarang berada di balik dinding penjara yang menahan Naruto yaitu berada di belakang penjara dan di hadapanya ada hutan kecil, "Baiklah aku pergi sekarang kalau tetap disini akan ketahuan"Ujar Naruto dan Tubuh Naruto muncul percikkan petir dan Naruto langsung menghilang.

Skip. (Academy).

Suasana Academy kini sangat ricuh karrena ucapan Menma. Dan itu membuat semua Siswa ada yang merasa senag tentunya yang paling senang yaitu Menma dan Sasuke dan merasa sedih yaitu teman dekatnya Shikamaru. Rasa kegemberiaan itu dihadiahi teriakan sang Guru. Kegiatan belajar telah usai. Dan kini Menma mendekati Ino dan merangkulnya.

"Ne Ino-Chan kan anak lemah itu akan di hukum bagai mana kita berpacaran lagian tak ada gunanya masih mempertahankan orang yang akan di hukum"Ujar Menma. Ino hanya diam saja dan menjawab.

"Benar juga ya"Ujar Ino, Menma yang mendengar itu hanya menyeriangi. "Tapi-"Lanjutnya terhenti.

"Tapi?".

"Lebih baik aku bersama Akamaru daripada bersamamu Menma-Sama"Ujar Ino sembari melepaskan rangkulan Menma dan meranjak berdiri. "Ayo Minna kita pergi"Lanjutnya. dan yang di ajak oleh Ino hanya tertawa keras.

"Hahahahha. Ne Ino 'Lebih baik bersama Anjing daripadanya', Berarti kau menyamakanya si Tomat itu dengan Hewan"Ujar Ace. Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kalau dia merasa dirinya hewan sih"

"Benar juga".

Skip(Sidang)

Kabar akan ada cara tuntutan kepala Clan Hyuga terhadap Naruto telah tersebar penjuru Konoha dan tentunya para Warga Konoha merasa amat senang dan kini Para Warga berada di ruang sidang untuk menyasikkan jalanya Sidang dan ingin tahu akan hukuman apa yang didapatkan oleh Naruto.

(Penjara).

Para Anbu yang membawa Naruto pun menghampiri Naruto dan membuka pintu penjara dan menyeret Naruto ke ruang sidang. "Ayo jalan wakunya untuk Sidang"Ujar salah satu Anbu.

(Ruang Sidang).

Ruang sidang cukup penuh karena sebagian para warga datang untuk menonton dan tak lupa para Kepala Clan lainya seperti, Clan Nara dipimpin Shikaku, Yamanaka di pimpin Inoichi, Uzumaki dipimpin Uzumaki Kushina dan sang penuntut Hyuga dipimpin Hyuga Hiashi lalu para tetua Konoha, Tak lupa pemimpiin Sidang Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato Suasana penuh suara gaduh dan bisikkan yang cukup tak mengenakkan.

Tapi suasana menjadi hening karena Terdakwa memasukki ruangan Sidang atau Uzumaki Naruto. dan Naruto di tuntun oleh para Anbu ke tengah dan di sana ada kursi yang telah disiapkan. Suasana kembali menjadi ricuh.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Ketukkan Palu dan itu membuat semua orang menjadi diam. "Uzumaki Naruto apa kau punya seseorang yang akan membelamu?"Tanya Minato dengaseriangi di wajahnnya Naruto melihat seirangi Minato hanya diam dan menjawab.

"Tidak ada dan aku tak membutuhkanya"Jawab Naruto seekanya sembari menguap.

"Baiklah apa kau tau masalah apa yang kau buat membuat dirimu berada d tengah ruangan ini?"Tanya Pempin Sidang Aka Minato.

"Hmm Tidak tahu dan aku aku tak mau tahu"Ujar Naruto acuh seakan tak peduli.

Suasana kembali menjadi ricuh kembali dan tiga ketukkan Palu dan itu membuat semua menjadi diam. "Baiklah kita dengarkan darii penuntut dan masalah apa yang kau buat, Sang penuntut slahkan bicara"Ujar Minato.

"Baiklah saya penuntut dan nama saya Hyuga Hiashi ketua Clan Hyuga, Saya menuntut sang Terdakwa Uzumaki Naruto, dan saya sudah mengumpulkan bahan dari para warga jadi disini saya menjadi perwakilan para warga yang menuntut sang Terdakwa Uzumaki Naruto Pertama..."Ujar mulai membecirakan Tuntutan para warga.

Naruto hanya diam dan mendengar ucapan Hiashi akhirnya mengantuk dan tertidur. Hiashi masih menceloteh tuntutanya. "Dan yang terakhir san Terdakwa Uzumaki Naruto telah menghancurkan Harga diri Hyuga dengan melecehkan sang Puteri Hyuga dan membuatnya terusir dari Mansion Hyuga"Jelas Hiashi panjang lebar dan Minato hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berucap.

"Baik-"Ujar Minato terhenti karena ia melihat Naruto tertidur dan itu membuatnya Geram terutaman Hiashi lain para warga ricuh dengan bisik-bisik.

"Uzumaki Naruto"Ujar Minato dan tak merespon.

"Uzumaki Naruto"Minato sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan tak dapat respon dari Naruto yang sedang teridur.

"Uzumaki Naruto"Dan kini Minato berteriak cukup tinggi dan akhirnya mendapat Respon dari Naruto.

"HAH. Ada apa sih mengganggu saja.. Oh apa sudah selesai?"Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. "Ku harap sudah selesai"Lanjutnya.

Brak.

"Jaga sopan santunmu Bocah, apa orang tuamu tidak menghajar sopan santun Hah"Teriak Koharu sembari menggebrakkan mejanya. Naruto mendengar itu hanya memandang Koharu dengan malas. "Dengan mendengar tuntutan dari penuntut pasti Orang tuamu menyedihkan"Lanjutnya.

"Tidak pernah karena Orang Tuaku sudah Mati, hah mungkin lebih parah lagi"Ujar Naruto dengan santainya.

"Pantas"Ujar Koharu.

"Ahh. jika Tousan masih hidup mungkin sudah banyak simpanan di mana-mana hahahaha"Ujar Naruto polos dan ucapan itu membuat Minato Geram dan mengepalkan tanganya. Lain dengan Kushina yang merenug dan memandang Minato yang sulit di artikan. 'Apa benar yang dia ucapkam'Batinya.

"Sudah cukup"Ujar Minato sembari mengetukkan palunya. "Terdakwa uzumaki Naruto kau dihukum Eksukusi dalam dua hari lagi, apa ada yang keberatan"Lanjutnya.

"Tidak Hokage-Sama"Ujar Semua kecuali kelompok Naruto yang hannya diam saja.

"Baiklah sudah di putuskan Uzumaki Naruto dihukum mati dalam dua hari"Seru Minato sembari mengetuk palunya. "Dan bawa dia ke penjara"lanjutnya. Naruto langsug dibawa oleh para Anbu dan Naruto hendak dibawa ian tersenyum menyeriangi, dan tentu hanya Minato yang melihatnya.

Skip (2 Hari penghukuman).

Dalam dua hari ini banyak beberapa hal terjadi, yaitu setelah persidangan malamnya di kediaman Namikaze terjadi keributan karena ucapan Naruto saat dalam persidangan. dan Kushina Menuntut cerai terhadap Minato dan Minato menolaknya dan mencoba meluluhkan hati Kushina, berbagai cara Minato lakukan dan berbuah hasil Kushina telah tenang dan mempercayai Minato dan ia meminta maaf karena mempercayai ucapan Anak aib itu. Lalu tentang Akademy telah melakukan test Ujian kelulusan, dan beberapa team telah terbentuk, Luffy Hancock Ace berada di Team 11 dengan Jounin Yamato lalu yang lain sama seperti Canon.

Kini pada siang hari semua para Warga telah berkumpul di dedapa Gedung Hokage untuk menyasikkan Hukuman mati sang Anak Aib Uzumaki Naruto. "Baiklah para Warga Konoha hari ini hari dimana, Uzumaki Naruto akan di Hukum mati karena tindakkan yang ia lakukan"Teriak Minato dan disambut sorakkan para Warga. "Uzumaki Naruto apa ada kata terakhir untuk kau sampaikan pada Warga Konoha yang sedang menonton dirimu yang akan di Eksukusi?"Lanjutnya Tanya Minato.

"Hm ada"Jawab Naruto.

"Apa?".

"Bukan apa-apa sih tapi kau pasti kau akan paham apa yang aku katakan ah tidak bukan hanya kau saja tapi ada beberapa orang yang ada di belakang ku akan paham juga"Ujar Naruto sembari melirik ke Minato dan kebelakang.

Minato menyerit keningnya orang yang di belakang juga merasa kebingungan atas ucapan Naruto. Naruto hanya menyeriangi melihat reaksi Minato. "Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik"Ujar Naruto sembari menghela nafas dan melanjutkannya. "Sang Raja akan muncul dan akan menunjukkan taringnya tentu menentukkan apa yang akan terjadi di dunia ini"Ujar Naruto tersenyum seriangi.

DEG...

...Hening ...

Suasana hening itulah terjadi dan lain dengan Minato,Kushina, dan Jiaraiya yang tau arti dari ucapan Naruto. tapi tak lama karena ada sebuah teriakkan. "Omong kosong dengan ucapanmu"Teriak san Eksutor sembari menusuk pedangnya ke jantung Naruto. Minato yang sadar dari terkejutnya langsung memerintahkan sang Eksutor untuk menunda Hukumannya.

"Tu-Tun..."UJar Minato yang ingin menunda Hukumannya karena ia ingin informasi dari ucapan Naruto tapi terlambat karena Eksutor telah menusuk jantung Naruto. "...gu"Lanjutnya dengan pelan

"Tak apa Minato kita bisah menyuruh Inoichi untuk mengambil isi kepalanya dan mengambil beberapa Informasi"Usul Jiraiya. dan dibalas Anggukkan Minato.

Sementara itu suatu tempat tak jauh dari Konoha..

Ada sosok pemuda berambut kunig jabrik dan ia di kenal oleh Uzumaki Naruto dan di temani oleh Kelompok Sabo yaitu Nami Koala dan Perona. Mereka kini sedang berjalan Naruto Tachi yang mendengar ucapan Jiraiya melalui Denden Mushi yang di taruh di dalam saku Chi bunshinya. "Heh tidak aku biarkan kalian akan melakukan itu karena didalam pikiranya ada hal yang beberapa hang kalian tidak perlu tahu. "Ujar Naruto sembari memasang segel Tiger.

Konoha.

"Baiklah angkat tubuhnya dan serahkan pa-"Ujar Minato terpotong karena sebuah suara yang mengejutkan semu orang di atap gedung Hokage.

"Heh tidak aku biarkan kalian akan melakukan itu"Ujar Naruto semua orang yang mendengar itu terkejut. "Karena didalam pikiranya ada hal yang beberapa hang kalian tidak perlu tahu. "Ujar Naruto Minato yang mengetehui sumber suara yang ia dengar dan ternyata ada didalam baju Chi Bunshin "Siapa Kau?"Tanya Minato.

"JOKER"Jawab Joker. "Ah lebih baik kalian berhati-hati karena aku mempunyai hadiah, Jane"Lanjutnya. semua orang di sana merasa kebingungan dengan ucapan orang yang mengaku bernama Joker tap mereka mengalihkan pandanganya ke tubuh Chi Bunshin Naruto yang menunjukkan tanda akan meledak. "Semua lari"Teriak Jiraiya dan semua orang pun meloncat untuk menghindar dan.

DUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRR.

Kembali ke Naruto.

"Jadi kita akan kemana Naruto?, Apa kita ke Dressrosa?"Tanya Sabo sembari menerima Denden Mushi yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan Ular lalu kita ke Dressrosa"Jawab Naruto.

"Ular?"Ujar Sabo kebingungan tapi tak lama ia sadar dari ucapan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum akan reaksi Sabo yang sudah paham akan ucapanya.

"Ya kita akan bertemuu dia untuk"Ujar Naruto sembari mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. "Melakukan Eksperimen yang ada di gulungan ini"Lanjutnya.

"Hei memang siapa yang kalian maksud?"Tanya Nami di barengi anggukkan dua rekan perempuannya.

"Orochimaru".

TBC

Ket :

*Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Clan : Campuran Namikaze,Uzumaki.

*Umur : 15 Th.

*Ayah : Namikaze Minato/Yondaime Hokage (hidup).

*Ibu : Uzumaki/Namikaze Kushina (hidup)

*Adik : Namikaze Menma.

*Desa : Konoha.

*Haki :semua jenis Haki.

*Devil Fruits : 1 Goro-Goro no Mi (Logia : Manusia petir), 2 Ope-Ope no Mi (Pramecia), 3 Neko-Neko no Mi (Zoan : Model Leonel).

*Senjata : -


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : Naruto.

Disc : MK & EO.

Pair : Naruto x Ino x Hinata x Hancock.

Warning : Devil Fruits,Semi Devil Naru,All HakiNaru,FuinjutsuNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Ide Pasaran,LIme or Lemon.

AU :(disini sifat karakter di anime saya ubah sedikit serta umur).

Sebelumnya di NLDF :

Konoha.

"Baiklah angkat tubuhnya dan serahkan pa-"Ujar Minato terpotong karena sebuah suara yang mengejutkan semu orang di atap gedung Hokage.

"Heh tidak aku biarkan kalian akan melakukan itu"Ujar Naruto semua orang yang mendengar itu terkejut. "Karena didalam pikiranya ada hal yang beberapa hang kalian tidak perlu tahu. "Ujar Naruto Minato yang mengetehui sumber suara yang ia dengar dan ternyata ada didalam baju Chi Bunshin "Siapa Kau?"Tanya Minato.

"JOKER"Jawab Joker. "Ah lebih baik kalian berhati-hati karena aku mempunyai hadiah, Jane"Lanjutnya. semua orang di sana merasa kebingungan dengan ucapan orang yang mengaku bernama Joker tap mereka mengalihkan pandanganya ke tubuh Chi Bunshin Naruto yang menunjukkan tanda akan meledak. "Semua lari"Teriak Jiraiya dan semua orang pun meloncat untuk menghindar dan.

DUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRR.

Kembali ke Naruto.

"Jadi kita akan kemana Naruto?, Apa kita ke Dressrosa?"Tanya Sabo sembari menerima Denden Mushi yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan Ular lalu kita ke Dressrosa"Jawab Naruto.

"Ular?"Ujar Sabo kebingungan tapi tak lama ia sadar dari ucapan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum akan reaksi Sabo yang sudah paham akan ucapanya.

"Ya kita akan bertemuu dia untuk"Ujar Naruto sembari mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. "Melakukan Eksperimen yang ada di gulungan ini"Lanjutnya.

"Hei memang siapa yang kalian maksud?"Tanya Nami di barengi anggukkan dua rekan perempuannya.

"Orochimaru".

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga sambil nunggu Rilisan Anime mingguan One Piece dan DBZ monggo...

Chapter 5 : Rencana Projek SMILE.+ Ramalan.

Empat hari setelah Eksukusi Uzumaki Naruto, Empat hari kabar Eksukusi telah tersebar keseluruh penjuru Lima negara besar, lalu sejak Empat hari Naruto dan rombongannya meninggalkan Desa Konoha.  
Kini Naruto-Tachi sedang berjalan menuju ke Desa Otogakkure untuk bernemu dengan salah satu legenda Sanin yaitu Orochimaru.

TAP...

TAP...

TAP...

Suara langkah kaki yang sedang berjalan tapi jika di dengar baik-baik suara langkah bukan hanya satu orang saja ya tapi beberapa orang. Mereka berjalan dalam keadaan hening. "Ne beberapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"Tanya seorang dengan suara Feminim entah pada siapa.

"Sabarlah Perona"Jawab seorang dengan suara Feminim yang ada di sebelahnya. Nama Gadis yang bernama Perona hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kita istirahat sebentar lagian sebentar lagi kita akan sampai kira-kira dua jam lagi"Seru pemuda berambut jabrik pada teman seperjalanan dan lainya hanya mengangguk.

"Hmm benar di tambah para gadis kelihatan sudah kelelahan"Imbun seorang pemuda dengan memakai topi.

Sekian menit mereka beristirahat, lalu kira cukup untuk beristirahat mereka kini melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Skip.

Naruto-Tachi perjalanan yang cukup lama dan kini mereka telah sampai ke tujuan mereka, Lalu di hadapan mereka ada sebuah Gua dan di dalamnya ada sebuah ada tangga. Semuanya saing berpandangan dan mereka menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersamaan, dan setelah itu mereka memasukki Gua yang ada di hadapannya.

Sementara itu didalam ruangan tepatnya sebuah kamar ada sosok pira berambut hitam panjang dan sesorang pria dengan kacamata, mereka sedang melakukan sebuah eksperimen pada sosok pemudayang sedang tiduran di sebuah ranjang.

"Bagaimana Orochimaru-Sama apakah berhasil?"Tanya Kabuto.

"Gagal sepertinya ada yang kurang entah apa itu"Jawab Orochimaru sembari mencampuri cairan-cairan yang digunakan Eksperimenya itu. "Jika aku menemukannya aku akan menciptakan Akuma no Mi seperti yang di katakan oleh pemuda itu"Lanjutnya sembari melirik pemuda yang tiduran di ranjang, Kabuto juga mengikuti pandangan tuannya melihat pemuda yang tiduran di ranjang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Akuma no Mi ada aku kira itu hanya sebuah rumor dua thun belakangan ini".

"Aku juga begitu dan orang yang memiliki kekuatan Akuma no Mi entah dimana",

Sementara itu tempat Naruto-Tachi yang sedang berjalan lorong Gua dan mereka sampai di sebuah Ruangan dan mereka mendengar sebuah suara. "Bagaimana Orochimaru-Sama apakah berhasil?"Tanya Kabuto.

"Gagal sepertinya ada yang kurang entah apa itu"Jawab Orochimaru sembari mencampuri cairan-cairan yang digunakan Eksperimenya itu. "Jika aku menemukannya aku akan menciptakan Akuma no Mi seperti yang di katakan oleh pemuda itu"Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Akuma no Mi ada aku kira itu hanya sebuah rumor dua thun belakangan ini".

"Aku juga begitu dan orang yang memiliki kekuatan Akuma no Mi entah dimana",

Naruto-Tachi yang mendengar pembeciraan dua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan yang ada di kanan depan mereka terkejut apa lagi saat mendengar kata. 'Menciptakan Akuma no Mi'. berbeda dengan Naruto hanya tersenyum seriangi dan membantin. 'heh mencitapakan Akuma no Mi'. Lalu Naruto berjalan memasukki ruangan di depanya dan di ikuti lainya.

Pembicaran antara Orochimaru dan Kabuto terhenti karena sebuah suara dan tidak itu saja perkataanya membuat Orochimaru dan Kabuto terkejut. "Oh ku kiria aku sudah mengumpulkan semua pengguna Akuma no Mi, ternyata masih ada dan ternyata masih ada"Ujar seseorang, Ochimaru dan Kabuto langsung melirik ke arah sumber suara dan terlihat sosok beberapa orang yang sedang ada di pintu masuk. Kabuto melihat Sosok pemuda berambut jabrik terkejut karena ia kira Naruto telah mati karena di Eksukusi Empat hari lalu.

"Uzumaki Naruto bagai mana kau? dan seharusnya kau sudah mati di Eksukusi Empat hari lalu?"Tanya Kabuto.

"Oh jika kau masih hidup jadi yang di Eksukusi itu Siapa hm?"Tanya Orochimaru "Dan apa maksudmu dari perkataanmu tadi?"Lanjutnya. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukkan oeh Orochimaru maupun dari Kabuto, Ia berjalan masuk dan mendekati pemuda yang tertidur di ranjang dan ia duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Simpel Chi Bunshin dan di pasang Fuinjutsu"Jawab Naruto

"Khu! Khu! Khu! Ternyata kau licik juga ya"Ujar Orochimaru Naruto hanya tersenyum menyeriangi mendengar perkataan Orochimaru. "Lalu jawaban kedua"Lanjutnya.

"Jawaban kedua dari pertanyaan mu itu, Sama dengan aku datang kemari"Ujar Naruto. Orochimaru hanya menyerit keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Aku datang kemari untuk membuat kesapakatan".

"Kesepakatan? dan apa itu semoga itu mengutungkanku?". Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu tapi ia melempar sebuah gulungan pada Orochiaru dan di tangkapnya dan melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tanda 'Apa ini?'.

"Aku dengar kau sedang membuat Akuma no Mi?"dibalas anggukkan. "Bukalah kau akan tahu kekurangan yang kau maksud tadi saat bereksperimen yang selalu gagal tadi"Lanjutnya. Orochi maru mendengar itu terkejut dan langsung membuka dan membaca gulungan yang diberi oleh Naruto.

"Kau dapat dari mana guungan ini?"Tanya Orochimaru yang masih Shock saat membaca gulungan yang ada di tanganya.

"Di Negara ku". dan Jawaban dari Naruto membuat Orochimaru maupun Kabuto membelakkan matanya.

"Negara mu?".

"ya Negara yang aku buat tiga tahun belakangan ini Dressrosa". "Dan kau pasti kalian mendengar sebuah Rumor tentang pengguna Akuma no Mi? dan pengguna Akuma no Mi sulit untuk di temukan di Lima Negara ini?" dibalas anggukkan. "Karena semua Pengguna Akuma no Mi aku kumpulkan dan ku tempatkan di Negara ku"Jawab Naruto.

"Ooh jadi kesepakatanya apa?". Naruto hanya menyeriangi.

"Aku biarkan kau membuat Eksperimen pembuatan Akuma no Mi atau Projek SMILE, tapi semua hasil dari Eksperimen itu berikan pada ku"Ujar Naruto.

"Diberikan pada mu? apa maksudmu? lalu untuk apa semua itu?".

"Aku akan memberikan pada semua penduduk Derssrosa".

"Kalau begitu berarti semua yang di Negaramu akan menjadi pengguna Akuma no Mi". "Jika Projek ini berhasil maka Negaramu pasti tidak ada yang menghancurkanya sungguh mengerikkan.  
Khu Khu ternyata kau sangat mengerikkan Naruto-Kun".

"Aku boleh bertanya? Kau dan para teman-temanmu itu apa pengguna Akuma no Mi?" dan itu dibalas anggukkan "Tapi hanya sebagian yang memilikinya termasuk aku" . "Khu! Khu! Khu! boleh tunjukkan". Naruto melirik ke arah Sabo-Tachi menganggukkan kepalanya. Sabo Tachi mengerti isyarat yang di beri oleh Naruto dan mulai menunjukkan kekuatan Akuma no Mi masing masing.

"Aku pengguna Suna-Suna no Mi, Type Logia Manusia Pasir"Ujar Sabo lengan Sabo langsung menjadi gumpalan pasir.

"Aku pengguna Horo-Horo no MI Type Pramecia"Ujar Perona sembari merentangkan kedua tanganya dan muncul satu Ghost dan terbang dan mengarah ke arah Kabuto dan menembus tubuh Kabuto tak lama kemudian Kabuto langsung pundung dan di barengi aura hitam. "Aku telah menginjak bumi maafkan aku"Ujar Depresi Kabuto. "Siapa yang tubuhnya di tembus Ghost ku mereka langsung depresi"Lanjut Perona.

"Type? Jadi ada Type juga?"Tanya Kabuto yang sudah sadar.

"Iya Akuma no Mi ada tiga type satu Type Logia tubuh pengguna akan menjadi sesuatu tergantung Akuma no Mi nya, Contohnya Naruto mengangkat tanganya dan muncullah percikkan petir, aku memakan Akuma no Mi Goro-Goro no Mi Manusia petir. Dua Type Pramecia pengguna akan mampu beruat sesuatu Contohnya yang di lakukan oleh Perona pada Kabuto lalu, Naruto merentangkan tanganya dan berguman 'Room' muncullah sebuah kubah berwarna biru. Aku memakan Ope-Ope no Mi, aku mampu melakukan apapun dalam kubah ini termasuk Operasi, Lalu yang terakhir Type Zoan Type ini sama dengan gulungan yang kau pegang itu"Jelas Naruto sembari merubah tubuhnya menjadi seekor singa. "Aku memakan Neko-Neko no Mi tipe Leonel".

"Tapi jika kau memakan lebih dari satu Akuma no mi maka".

"Maka?".

"Tubuhmu akan meledak.

"Hmm tapi jika benar begitu kenapa kau tidak meledak?".

"Mungkin karena Gen Uzumaki dan Namikaze"Sembari mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi bagaimana kesepakatanya kau terima?". "Jika kau terima maka aku akan memberikan ini pada mu"Naruto sembari menunjukkan sebuah Akuma no Mi.

"hm apa itu?".

"Hebi-Hebi no Mi type Zoan".

"Hebi?".

"Ya jika kau memakan ini kau akan menjadi manusia ular dan kau tak perlu menguasai Senjutsu yang kau pelajari itu". Orochimaru mendengar itu langsung menyeriangi.

"Baiklah aku terima tapi setelah menghancurkan Konoha".

"Itu terserah kau"Sembari melempar Akuma no Mi pada Orochimaru. "Aku akan memberikan Koordinat tempat Negaraku Labotariummu ada di sana".

"Heh aku jadi mengerjakan projek ini di Negara mu itu?" "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan semua Eksperimen yang ada disini".

Naruto menghela nafas. "Buatlah Chi Bunshin dan tinggalkan disini".

"Baiklah ternyata kau pintar juga Naruto-Kun".

"Dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku dengan nama asliku karena akan rumit jika semua tahu kalau aku masih hidup".

"Benar juga kabar Hukuman mati mu telah tersebar luas, jadi aku panggilmu dengan nama apa?".

"Joker, dan aku tunggu dari kabarmu dan kuharap kabar itu kabar baik"sembari berdiri dan berjalan. "Aku pergi"Lanjutnya sembari pergi dan di ikutti lainya.

"Ya aku akan mengabarimu nanti sesudah urusanku selesai".

Skip

Setelah Naruto-Tachi meninggalkan markas Orochimaru dan bernegosisasi mereka kini sedang berlayar untuk menuju ke Dressrosa. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup membutuhkan waktu yang lama akhirnya mereka pun tiba ke tempat tujuan. Tapi Naruto-Tachi kini tak jauh dari Pulau mereka di hadang beberapa kapal cukup besar.

"Hei siap-?"Teriak salah satu orang yang ada di kapal besar tersebut terpaksa terhenti karena ia melihat siapa yang berada di perahu kecil yang ada di hadapanya. "Na-Naruto-Sama maafkan saya karena atas kelancangan saya"Ujarnya sembari membungkuk. Naruto hanya tersenyum atas kelakuan orang tersebut.

"Tak apa, tolong beri jalan".

"Ha-Hai".

"Ada perlu apa sampai kau pulang Naruto"Seru seorang pria berambut merah.

"Hanya ingin saja apa tak boleh Shanks?".

"Ha ha ha boleh saja sih naiklah aku antar ke Pulau sekalian aku juga mau pulang membeli persediaan Sake".

"Baiklah".

Tak lama kemudian Naruto-Tachi menaikki kapal yang ada di hadapan mereka dan melaju ke arah Pulau, Sesampainya di Pulau mereka di sambut hangat oleh para penduduk Dressrosa.

"Okaeri Naruto-Sama, Sabo-Sama, Koala-Sama, Nami-Sama, Perona-Sama, Shanks-Sama".

"Apa perjalanan kesini berjalan lancar Naruto-Sama"

"Kita adakan Pesta penyambutan kepulangan Naruto-Sama".

Berbagai teriakkan yang terdengar oleh Naruto-Tachi dan Naruto-Tachi hanya tersenyum dan melambai tangan kanannya.

"Sambutan yang meriah ya kan?".

"Ya benar Nami benar-benar tak pernah berubah dan terlalu berlebihan".

Sementaraa itu di bangunan yag cukup besar atau Istana Dressrosa yang berada cukup jauh dari pekumiman perumahan yang berhadap ke arah kota ada tiga sosok yang sedang duduk santai tapi kegiatan mereka terhenti karena suara yang cukup berisik.

"Berisik sekali sampai aku terbangun apa yang terjadi sampa seberisik itu?"Tanya sosok yang sedang bersandaran di didinding kursi dan memakai penutup mata.

"Entahlah ?"Jawab sekeanya sosok pria yang berbaju serba kuning dan memakai kacamata berlensa kuning transparan. "Setiap hari juga Negara ini selalu berisik setiap hari"lanjutnya.

Sosok pria bermuka sangar dan memakai topi dan memegang sebuah cerutu ia melihat seorang Prajurit yang sedang berlari dan ia langsung memanggilnya. "Hei"Panggilnya.

Prajurit itu merasa ia di panggil dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya ia langsung memberi hormat. "Hai ada perlu apa Taicho memanggil saya?"Tanya dengan sigap.

"Ada apa yang terjadi di luar? berisik sekali?"Tanyanya.

"Ano Naruto-Sama sudah kemnbali Taicho"

Ketiga sosok itu mendengar ucapan prajurit yang ada di hadapanya terkejut tapi tak lama mereka tersenyum. "Baiklah kau boleh pergi".

"Hai"Prajurit itu langsung memberi hormat dan meranjak pergi dengan berjalan dan setelah itu ia berlari.

"Hoo Gaki sudah kembali".

"Ya sepertinya Rencana Eksukusinya telah berhasil" dibalas anggukkan keduanya. "Ja ayo kita juga menyambut kedatangan pemimpin kita"Lanjutnya dan ketiganya langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke Aula untuk menyambut Naruto-Tachi.

Aula

Naruto-Tachi telah tiba di Aula dan disambut oleh ketiga sosok pria yang di panggill Taicho. "Yo bagaiman kabar kalian"Sapa Naruto pada tiga sosok pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baik saja Gaki jadi kenapa baru sekarang baru datang aku kira kau akan pulang setelah kau Eksukusi?"Tanya pria bermuka sangar sembari menghirup cerutunya.

"Ya rencananya begitu tapi sebelum itu aku mampir ke suatu tempat dulu baru datang kesini"Jawabnya. "Sudahlah ayo masuk aku mau beristirahat sebentar sebelum mengurusi tugas-tugas yang merepotkan"lanjutnya. Lainya hanya terkekeh atas ucapan pemimpin mereka ini.

NLDF

Konoha.

Gedung Hokage

Di sebuah ruangan ada sosok Pria berambut Kuning yang sedang duduk dan dihadapannya ada sebuah meja dan di atasnya banyak tumpukkan kertas. "Kapan ini akan selesai?"Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Hmm Sabarlah Minato biar aku bantu untuk mengejarkanya"Sosok pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari Minaato.

"Terima kasih Sandaime-Sama".

"Apa masih memikirkanya Minato?"Tanya sosok pria berambut putih panjang yang sedang duduk di jendela. Minato hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Iya Sensei yang aku bingungkan adalah denngan 'Dia' yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Joker siapa sebenarnya dirinya dan apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?".

"Entahlah Minato aku juga bingung dengan masalah itu tapi jika perkataan Naruto waktu Eksukusi kemarin. 'Sang Raja akan muncul dan akan menunjukkan taringnya tentu menentukkan apa yang akan terjadi di dunia ini'. Jika pemikiranku benar maka".

"Maka apa Sensei?"Tanya Minato.

"Maka yang di maksud oleh Naruto Sang Raja adalah orang yang menyebut dirinya 'Joker'"Bukan Jiraiya yang menjawab melainkan Hiruzen dibalas anggukkan kepala dari Jiraiya.

"Iya itu benar Sensei, dan itu alasanya 'Dia' Meledakkan tubuh Naruto untuk tidak di ambil Informasi tentangnya". "Lalu tentang Ramalan Tetua agung benar-benar akan terjadi".

Flashback.

Myoboku

Gunung Myoboku adalah tempat tinggal para katak dan taka ada seorang manusia yang diperbolehkan untuk datang hanya manusia yang sudah membentuk 'Kontrak' untuk menjalin hubungan para Katak dan Manusia yang menjalin Kontrak ia mampu memanggil salah satu Katak yang ada untuk membantu dalam pertarungan.

Kini ada sosok pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang yang sedang berdiri dan dihadapanya ada Katak tua yang bertubuh kecil. "Ada apa Fusaku-Sama memanggilku? aku sedang sibuk lho"Tanya pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang.

"Hah, Tetua agung memanggilmu Jiraya-Boy"Jawab fusaku. Jiraiya menyeritkan keningnya. "Apa ada ramalan baru?".

"Iya".

Didalam sebuah ruangan ada tiga sosok Jiraiya dan Fusaku dan Katak besar dan usianya yang amat tua yang sedang duduk. "Tetua Agung"Panggil Fusaku.

"Ada apa Fusaku dan siapa yang ada di sampingmu itu?"Ujar dan Tanya Tetua Agung, Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas dan mencoba sabar terhaadap Katak tua di hadapanya yang sudah pikun itu.

"Hah! Jiraiya Tetua Agung".

"Oh Jiraiya-Chan".

"Jadi ada apa memanggil saya Tetua Agung?".

"Aku mendapatkan Mimpi".

"Apa itu?".

"Tak lama lagi akan terjadi akan perang besar entah kapan perang itu terjadi dan menghadapi kekuatan yang cukup besar". "Dan muridmu yang akan menghadapinya".

"Tu-Tungu Ramalan sebelumnya kau bilang Muridku yang akan menentukan keadaan Dunia Shinobi kehancuran atau kedamaian?"Tanya Jiraiya bingung. "Dan Salah satu muridku akan menghadapi siapa?"lanjutnya

"Orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Raja". "Aku belum tahu siapa sebenarnya orang itu".

Flashback Offf

Lamuan Jiraiya terbuyar karena perkataan Minato. "Hah sudahlah jangan dipikirkan yang entah akapan terjadi. sekarang membereskan musuh yang ada di hadapan kita ini" dibalas kekehan Jiraiya maupun Hiruzen.

"Baiklah aku akan mencari informasi dulu Ja-ne"Ujar Jiraiya sembari menghilang dengan Sunshin.

NLDF

Tak terasa telah tiga bualan kini Konoha telah mengadakan Ujian Chunin, peserta Ujian Chunin di hadiri berbagai desa, Oto,Kusa dan Ame. Para peserta telah lulus dalam Ujian tahap Satu dan Dua dan babak Eleminasi. Saat pelaksanaan Ujian ada beberapa kejadian yaitu Ujian yang telah di Sabotase oleh Orochimaru dan Sasuke yang di beri segel kutukan oleh di lehernya. kini para peserta sedang berada di sebuah menara yang berada di tengah-tengah Shi no mori. Kini para peserta Ujian Chunin sedang berada di dalam Menara, karena para peserta terlalu banyak maka Panitia terpaksa melakukan Babak Eleminasi sekali lagi tapi dalam pertarungan.

Pertarungan sama dengan Canon, Karena perintah Naruto Hinata dan Ino menyembunyikan kekuatan Akuma no Mi nya dengan memakai sebuah kalung yang terbuat daru batu laut. Yang di perbolehkan hanya Ace,Lufffy dan Hancock . pertarungan babak Eleminasi hanya beberapa peserta saja yang lolos. Dan kini para peserta yang lulus sedang mendengarkan pidato sang Hokage.

Saat pertarungan Team 11 membuat semua tercengang karena kemampuan Team 1, Luffy yang mampu memanjangkan semua anggota tubuhnya, Ace semua mengira Ace mempunyai kemampuan control cakra tapi saat mengecek dan ternyata tak ada cakra didalam tubuh Ace dan itu membuat semua terkejut. Lalu Hancock yang mampu merubah seseorang menjadi batu.

"Selamat bagi para peserta yang lolos dalam babak Eleminasi, Babak Final akan di adakan dalam satu bulan dari sekarang saya harap kalian akan mbersiap diri untuk Ujian Babak Final nanti yang akan di adakan satu bulan lagi dan tentang ujian babak Final yaitu pertarungan Tag Tean"Ujar Minato sembari melirik Panitia yang menjadi Wasit dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan dibalas anggukkan kepala pula.

"Baiklah untuk susunan pertarungan bulan depan akan ditentukan dengan ini"Ujar sang wasit sembari menunhukkan benda yang isinya benda-benda putih kecil. "Silahkan ambil yang ada di dalam sini"Lanjutnya. Para perserta pun mengikuti intsruksi san Wasit dan para perserta mengambil sebuah bola dan yang sudah tertera nomor-nomor. Setelah selesasi para peserta mengucapkan angka yang tertera pada bola yang mereka pegang.

"Ichi"Menma

"Ni"Ace.

"San"Luffy

"Yon"Neji.

"Go"Kankuro

"Roku"Shino.

"Nana"Sasuke.

"Hachi"Gaara.

"Kyu" Temari.

"Juu" Shikamaru.

"Juichi"Hancock.

Sang wasit hanya mendengar dan sembari menulis di papan kecil entah dapat dari mana setelah selesai ia menunjukan pada para peserta untuk menunjukkan sususnan pertarungan.

Menma Vs Ace.

Luffy Vs Neji.

Kankuro Vs Shino.

Gaara Vs Sasuke

Temari Vs Shikamaru.

Hancock Vs Pemenang pertarungan ke Lima.

"Baiklah kalian boleh bubar dan menyiapkan diri kalian untuk bulan depan".

"Hai/Hn".

Semua kini membubarkan diri dan pulang kerumah masing-masing dan ada yang melakukan latihan untuk ujian babak final nanti.

SKIP (3 minggu sebelum babak final)

Sementara itu waktu malam di sebuah Gua ada dua sosok yang sedang berbincang-bincang. "Bagaimana Kabuto?"Tanya sosok pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Semua sudah siap Orochimaru-Sama"Jawab Kabuto.

"Khu! Khu! Khu! kerja bagus Kabuto 3 Minggu lagi kehancuran Konoha Khu Khu Khu"Ujar Orochimaru dengan senyum piskopatnya.

"Hai Orochimaru-Sama".

Dressrosa

"Ne Naruto sepertinya akan di mulai"Seru Sabo.

"Ya akan di mulai, dan Ace cepat hubungi Luffy dan lainya dan tak lupa dengan Hinata dan Ino jemput mereka setelah Invasi yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru"Perintah Naruto.

"Ya besok aku akan berangkat".

"Hei Naruto kapan kita akan menunjukkan taring kita?".

Semua orang yang mendengar pertanyaan Sabo kini pandangan semua orang tertuju pada Naruto, Naruto yang di berikan pertanyaan hanya diam.

"`Hm, setetelah Projek Smile selesai membutuhkan Ni-Nen mungkin lebih tapi Ni-Nen sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan taring kita"Jawab Naruto.

"Ni-Nen kah".

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : Naruto.

Disc : MK & EO.

Pair : Naruto x Ino x Hinata x Hancock.

Warning : Devil Fruits,Semi Devil Naru,All HakiNaru,FuinjutsuNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Ide Pasaran,LIme or Lemon.

AU :(disini sifat karakter di anime saya ubah sedikit serta umur).

Sebelumnya di NLDF :

"Ne Naruto sepertinya akan di mulai"Seru Sabo.

"Ya akan di mulai, dan Ace cepat hubungi Luffy dan lainya dan tak lupa dengan Hinata dan Ino jemput mereka setelah Invasi yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru"Perintah Naruto.

"Ya besok aku akan berangkat".

"Hei Naruto kapan kita akan menunjukkan taring kita?".

Semua orang yang mendengar pertanyaan Sabo kini pandangan semua orang tertuju pada Naruto, Naruto yang di berikan pertanyaan hanya diam.

"`Hm, setetelah Projek Smile selesai membutuhkan Ni-Nen mungkin lebih tapi Ni-Nen sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan taring kita"Jawab Naruto.

"Ni-Nen kah".

*pembahasan Chapter sebelumnya.

*Ichi, ada sebagian yang ngomong karekter Naruto seperti Doffi ya padahal Author gak pernah kepikiran make karakter Doffi tapi ya sudahlah kalau pada suka.

* Ni, masalah Akuma no Mi yang di pakai Naruto, awalnya Author mau pakae Yami-Yami no Mi (Kurohige). Karena lawanya Naruto bukan pengguna Akuma no Mi alias pengguna Cakra jadi di ganti Dan efek terkena serangan akan berlipat ganda, Kalau memakai Gura-Gura no Mi kekuatanya terlalu Over jadi tidak lalu Ito-Ito no Mi maka Naruto menjadi Doflaminggo kedua, maka Author pakai, Ope-Ope no Mi, Neko-Neko no Mi modelnya Leonel karena di One Piece belum ada atau belum muncul gak tahu juga sih, dan Goro-Goro no Mi.

*San, masalah harem kalau ada yang mau harem Naruto ditambahkan tergantung Voting (Karakter Heroin One Piece minimal 2).

*Yon masalah Kekuatan Menma apa akan menguasai kekuatannya atau menguasai Kyubi/Kuramajawabannya IYA tapi secara perlahan seperti Naruto Canon.

*Go tentang kekuatan udara kayaknya tidak saya buat karena terlalu berlebihan.

*Roku, masalah Naruto dibuang oleh Namikaze Kazoku karena Naruto punya sedikit cakra jawabanya IYA tapi disini Naruto tidak mendapatkan perhatian sama sekali tanpa terkecuali oleh Hiruzen,Tsunade,Jiraiya maupun Jounin lainya kecuali sang SENSEINYA Identitasnya HIMITSUDESU (kok jadi main rahasia-rahasian ya #Plak), Tunggu chapter-chapter-selanjutnya Mungkin akan di bongkar identitasnya, entah pada chapter berapa (ada yang mau nebak yang benar akan saya tidak akan beri apapun).

SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH ATAS DUKUNGANYA INGAT COBLOS NOMOR YANG ADA DI SEKITAR ANDA #KALAU ADA.

CHAPTER 6 UPDATE MONGGO DI WOCO YO, BAGI SENG DADI HATERS LEK ORA SENENG KARO CERITO IKI MENDENG ORA USAH DI WOCO OKE, MOTUR NUWON.

NLDF

Chapter 6 : Invasi Oto Suna part 1.

KONOHA

Satu bulan telah berlalu kini Konoha sedan ramai atas penduduk Konoha maupun penduduk desa lain untuk menyasikkan Ujian Chunin Babak Final yang di selanggarakan di Konoha. Dan karena perintah dari Naruto Sabo dan rombonganya pergi ke Konoha untuk menjemput Ino,Hinata dan Team 11.

Podium Penonton

"Hei kalian memilih siapa?"Tanya seseorang penonton sembari melirik buku yang berisi data peserta Ujian Chunin.

"Hm Mungkin Menma-Sama atau Uchiha Sasuke katanya iya menjadi Rokky of the Year tahun ini, lalu kau?"Jawab seorang penoton yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hm aku juga pilih Menma-Sama".

"Kalau begitu aku Uchiha Sasuke".

"Dan aku Hyuga Neji"

"Ne tuan tuan boleh ikuttan tidak untuk taruhan"Ujar seorang perempuan, tiga penonton yang sedang mengobrol tentang masalah siapa yang akan menang tersentak kaget dan mlirik ke belakang dan para pria melihat wanita beranbut orange pendek aka Nami.

"Hmm memang kau pilih siapa? dan kau mau masang berapa Ojou-Chan?".

Nami tidak langsung menjawab tapi membuka buku yang berisi data peserta. dan ketemu data yang ia cari dan menunjukkan ke para Pria pria yang ada di depanya itu."Aku pilih dua orang ini dan ini taruhanya Go-Ju Ryo untuk perorang"Ujar Nami.

"Go-ju Hahhaha jangan membuat kami tertawa Ojou-Chan".

"Hm bagai mana dengan ditambah jika kalian menang maka"Ujar Nami Sembari menarik Perona, Perona hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tapi ia bisa m enyimbangi lalu menatap ke arah Nami dengan berwajah pucat dan membantin 'Semoga bukan hal yang buruk oh Kami-Sama tolong hambamu ini bebaskan Hambamu ini dari jeratan Ratu Matre ini'Batinya disertai Doa. Lain dengan dua temanya yang ada di belakang, Sabo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lain dengan Koala hanya diam dan membantin. 'Untung bukan aku Oh Kami-Sama Arigatou Kami-Sama Arigatou'Batinya.

"Kami berdua akan menemani kalian semalam penuh bagaimana"Lanjut Nami. Perona yang mendengar itu langsung menundukkan kepala dengan aliran matanya yang begitu derasnya, Koala mendengar perkataan Nami barusan tambah diam 'Untung bukan aku! Untung bukan aku'. Para pria paruh baya yang ada di depan Nami hanya tersenyum mesum "Benarkah Ojou-chan?".

"Tentu".

"Baiklah aku akan menambahkan taruhanya ingat Ojou-chan jangan menyesal jika kalah".

"Tentu tidak Tuan, Yang lain boleh ikutan lho"Nami berseru lantang, Wajah Perona tambah pucat 'Oh Kami-Sana tolong akuuuuuuuuuuu'. Dan tak lama kemudian terjadilah kericuhan.

Sementara para Rookie hanya memperhatikan Nami Cs sedangkan Hinata dan Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala saja atas kelakuan Nami. "Apa yang di taruh cukup berlebihan oleh perempuan itu?"Tanya seorang pemuda yang wajahnya ada tato segetiga.

"Biarkan saja Kiba dan mana mungkin Menma-Kun kalah kan dia kan ROTY bersama dengan Sasuke-kun jika Ace kalah kan biarkan saja dia yang menanggungnya kan"Ujar perempuan berambut Soft pink.

"Tapi kenapa dia sepertinya cukup yakin Acedan Luffy akan menang benarkan Ino Hinata-Chan"Seru Tenten. Ino dan Hinata yang merasa ada yang memandanginya dan melihat semua Rookie memandangi mereka lalu Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan dan tak lama kemudian terkekeh pelan, dan itu membuat para rookie kebingungan.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"Tanya Sakura.

"Hm Tidak kok, pendapatku Ace dan Luffy akan menang"Ujar Ino.

"Heeh Nande? Menma-Kun kan dan Sasuke-Kun Rooty".

"Hanya Rooty saja Sakura, dan Ace itu sudah berpengalaman dalam bertarung karena ia dulunya pengembara selama 5 Th".

"Tidak mungkin jika Menma-Kun kalah lihat saja Ace akan kalah"Ujar Sakura berserikeras.

"Hah terserah kau sajalah"Ino akhirnya pasrah.

Sabo cs melihat keberadaan Hinata dan Ino akhirnya menghampirinya lalu menyapa. "Yo Ino Hime, Hinata Hime"Sapa Sabo Cs. Para Rookie kebingungan sapaan Sabo Cs dan membatin. 'Apa mereka saling kenal'Batin para Rookie.

"Hai Sabo Perona Nami Koala"Ujar Hinata dan Ino Sabo Cs akhirnya duduk di kursi kosong di samping Ino.

'Bagaimana kalian kesini ada apa?".

"Kami di perintahkan oleh 'Dia' untuk kesini".

"Tapi untuk apa?".

"Nanti saja".

"Sudahlah kalian nanti saja membahasnya kelihatanya sudah akan dimulai".

Obrolan mereka tanpa sepengetahuan mereka para Jounin ada yang mendengarkanya terutama Jounin bermasker dan matanya ditutup satu dengan ikat kepalanya. saat ia mendengar kata 'Dia' langsung matanya mentuipi dan menajamkan telinganya. 'Siapa yang mereka maksud'Batinya.

Ditempat VIP atau tempat khusus Kage dan tamu khusus yang di undang dan kini sudah ada sudah ada 3 Kage Sandaime Hokage aka Sarutobi Hiruzen Yondaime Hokage aka Namikaze Minato lalu Sandaime Kazekage aka Sabaku Rasa. lalu tamu khusus Namikaze Kushina Istri Yondaime Hokage yang duduk tak jau dari tempat tiga Kage tersebut yang di sediakan dan ia memangku seorang anak perempuan kisaran usia 8 tahun bernama Namikaze Naruko.

Awalnya mereka membecirakan sesuatu yang tidak penting tapi acara obrolan mereka terhenti karena ada sebuah keributan di bangku penonton "apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Minato entah pada siapa lalu seorang Anbu membisikkan sesuato lalu dibalas anggukkan kepala dari penonton.

Dan Yondaime Hokage Hokage aka Minato kini sedang berdiri untuk mengucapkan sambutan. "Saya Namikaze Minato selaku Yondaime Hokage, Kini Konoha selaku Tuan Rumah dalam acara Ujian Chunin dan Hari ini akan dimulai babak Final Ujian Chunin bagi para peserta Ujian beruasahalah untuk lulus dan Ujian Chunin Babak Final saya nyatakan Dimulai"Seru Minato. lalu disambut tepuk tangan dan sorakkan oleh penonton.  
.

Arena

Ditengah Arena ada beberapa orang yang berdiri disana yaitu para peserta dan seorang pengawas yang menjadi wasit. "Baiklah karena Ujian babak Final telah dimulai harap peserta yang tidak akan bertanding harap keluar dari arena dan menunggu di tempat yang di sediakan"Ujar Wasit aka Genma. beberapa peserta pun melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan arena dan menyisahkan Dua Genin Menma,Ace serta Genma.

Menma dan Ace kini saling berhadapan dengan dalam jarak 10 M, "Wasit segeralah dimulai pertandinganya"Ujar Ace dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Genma. "Baiklah Siap HAJIME"Seru Genma

"Orang lemah ebih baik kau menyerah saja"Ujar Menma dengan sombongnya sembari mengambil beberapa kunai cabang tiga di kantung ninjanya, sedangkan Ace hanya memandang Menma dengan bosan lalu berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Menma dan mengambil sesuatu di kantung celana, setelah mengambil sebuah benda yang ia inginkan Menma melihat itu menyeritkan jarinya karena Ace mengambil sekotak rokok, lalu Ace mengambil sebatang dan menghidupkan rokoknya dengan pematik dengan santainya sembari berjalan.

Menma melihat itu merasa Geram lalu melempar Kunainya kearah Ace dan Ace menghindar dengan santainya, tak hanya itu Menma langsung menghilang dengan kilatan kuning dan muncul di belakang Ace dan melancarkan sebuah tendangan, tentu Ace menghindar secara melompat ke kiri dengan santainya lalu ia melompat secara miring dan memutar lalu melancarkan sebuah tendangan dengan kaki kirinya.

'Bukh'.

Menma pun terkena tendangan Ace dan terlempar kebelakang dengan terbang, lalu Ace mendarat di tanah dengan santainya, semua melihat itu kagum karena cara bertarung Ace begitu santainya. Ace melihat kearah penonton dan tertuju pada Sabo yang duduk di bangku depan dan pandangan Ace tertuju pada yang dibawa oleh Sabo. "Sabo pinjamkan senjatamu"Teriak Ace sembari menghirup rokoknya dan mengeluarkan kepulan asapnya.

Sabo yang mendengar teriakkan Ace pun tak menjawab langsung tapi mengambil senjatanya yang ada di belakang punggungnya dan melemparnya ke arah Ace. "Ini tangkaplah"Teriak Sabo. Ace pun menangkap senjata yang di lempar oleh Sabo, semua orang terheran-heran dan bingung karena senjata yang di gunakan oleh Ace.

"Apa dia bodoh menggunakan senjata itu"Ujar salah satu penonton 1.

"Ya dan senjata itu kan hanya sebuah pipa dan itu mudah patah jika terkena Jutsu terkuat Menma-Sama Rasenggan senjata itu akan patah"Ujar penonton 2.

Kembali ke arena Ace yang telah menangkap sebuah pipa yang akan di gunakan sebagai pipa pun menompangnya ke pundaknya dan memukul pundaknya secara pelan lalu Ace melihat kepulan debu di pinggiran arena dengan santainya.

Taklama kepulan debu telah menipis dan terlihat Menma yang memegang perutnya. 'Cih tendanganya'Batinya sembari berdiri dan langsung menghandsearl secara menyilang [kage Bunshin no Jutsu]. lalu muncul Enam Bunshin menyerupai menma "Hajar dia"Perintahnya.

"Hai"Seru Bunshin Menma. Bunshin Menma pun berlari ke arah Ace dan menghajarnya. Ace pun menyerang balik deengan senjatanya.

'POF'.

'POF'.

'POF'.

'POF'.

Beberapa Bunshin Menma pun menghilang dan menjadi kepulan asap, Menma pun menyiapkan Rasenggan lalu melempar kunai cabang tiganya kearah Ace dan menghilang dengan kilatan kuning lalu muncul di samping kiri Ace lalu mengarahkan Rasenggannya ke Ace, Ace dengan santainya mennghadang Rasenggan Menma dengan senjatanya.

'BOOOM'.

Terjadi sebuah ledakkan lalu menma pun meloncat kebelakanng menatap ledakkan yang ada di hadapanya dengan tatapan sombongnya. "Sudah berakhir Wasit umumkan Pemenangnya"Seru Menma.  
Genma menatap ledakkan itu menunggu apa yang terjadi pada Ace. Menma pun menjadi Geram karena sang Wasit menghiraukannya. "Wasit cepat Umumkan pemen-"Seru Menma tak selesai dengan ucapannya karena sebuah suara, Penonton pun yang tadinya senang karena mereka akan menang taruhan. dan itu sama yang dilakukan oleh Minato pun Kushina karena merasa bangga terhadap Menma tapi kebanggaan itu telah berakhir karena kebngungan karena mereka mendengar sebuah suara.

"DUK".

"DUK".

"DUK".

"DUK".

Para penonton membelakkan matanya apa yang di lakukan oleh Ace dan terkejut karena sebuah pipa mampumembuat tanah menjadi sebuah lubang, Lain dengan Menma yang menjadi geram karena lawanya masih berdiri dengan santainya.

"Bagaimana bisa itu hanya pipa kan tapi kenapa dia mampu membuat lubang dengan itu?"Tanya penonton 1 entah pada siap.

"Hei lihat baik-baik pipa yang di pegangnya sejak kapan pipa itu menjadi hitam tadi kan berwarna putih kan"seru penonton 2.

"Ya benar menjadi hitam tapi bagaiman bisa".

"Jangan tanya padaku".

NLDF.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri hah"Teriak marah Menma.

"DUK".

"DUK".

"DUK".

Ace dengan santainya tetap memukul tanah dengan senjatanya, lama-lama pun menjadi besar. "Hei jangan mengabaikan ku Brengsek". Ace pun mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Menma dan rokoknya yang masih ia apit di mulutnya lalu menghirupnya dan ia mengambil rokok di mulut lalu mengeluarkan asap. "Apa sudah selesai? apa cuman itu serangan mu? hm"Ujar Ace.

Menma pun menjadi geram karena ucapan Ace. "Brengsek"Ujar Menma sembari berlari kearah Ace dan menghadiahi sebuah serangan bertubi-tubi, Ace yang diserang hanya memandang bosan sembari menghalau serangan Menma. "Maaf karena aku merasa bosan karena seranganmu yang tdak bermutu ini jadi aku akhiri"Setelah mengatakan itu Ace mengalirkan Senjatanya dengan api dan senjatanya pun di selimuti oleh api dan di arahkan ke perut Menma dari arah bawah, Menma pun mencoba menghadangnya dengan kedua tanganya, Menma pun tak sanggup menahan pukulan Ace dan membuatnya terlempar ke atas dan terbang keudara

"AArrrrrggghh"Teriak Menma yang melesat keudara sembari memegang tangan kananya yang kesakitan.

"MENMA"Teriak Minato dan Kushina dan khawatir karena Menma terlempar ke udara.

"BUKH".

Menma pun terjatuh ketanah dengan cara miring lalu Menma mencoba bangun tetapi ia sudah tak sanggup lagi dan pandangan Menma pun menjadi buram dan akhirnya Menma terjatuh dan pingsan. Genma melihat Menma tak tersadarkan diri. "Karena Menma-Sana tak sadarkan diri maka pemenangnya adalah Protogas D. Ace"Seru Genma.

Ace pun melemparkan putung rokoknya dan mengangkat tanganya ke udara dan berjalan meninggalkan Arena. "Medis cepat periksa keadaan Menma-Sama"Seru Genma dan para tim medis pun memasukki Arena dan menggonton tubuh Menma dengan tandu.

Sementara itu para Rookie dan Sabo Cs. "Benarkan Sakura Ace akan menang"Ejek Ino pada Sakura.

"Ya ya ya. Mungkin itu cuma keberuntungan saja"Ujar Sakura ketus. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah kau saja Sakura

"Jika itu hanya Keberuntungan maka keuntungan bagiku hahahaha"Seru Nami diakhiri tawa Para Rookie melihat Nami pun menjadi Sweatdrop karena Nami sedang memeluk beberapa kantung yang berisi beberapa Ryo, Sementaraitu Sabo Css selain Nami dan HInata dan Ino hanya menggelangkan kepala.

Sementara itu Kushina yang menggendong Naruko yang sdang berada di ruang medis untuk melihat keadaan Menma, setelah lama Kushina menunggu akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruang perikssa Menma lalu Kushina langsung bertanya. "Bagaiman keadaan Menma Dok?"Tanya Kushina.

"Keadaan Menma-Sama baik-baik saja Kushina-Sama, Menma-Sama mengalami tulang patah yang berada pundak kanannya Kushina-Sama, Menma-Sama hanya butuh istirahat saja"Ujar sang Dokter.

"Syukurlah"Ujar Kushina merasa lega karena Menma baik-baik saja walaupun hatinya merasa risau karena keadaan tangan Menma.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Kushina-Sama".

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya Dok?".

"Tentu".

Kushina pun memasukki ruangan Menma dan setelah ia masuk Kushina melihat Menma yang kini berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, setelah Kushina sudah cukup dekat Kushina langsung menghelus rambut merah Menma. "Ka-chan Menma-Ni tak apa kan?"Tanya Naruko. Kushina hanya tersenyum dengan pertanyaan puterinya. "Hm tak apa Ruko-Chan"Ujar Kushina sembari tersenyum Naruko pun membalas senyuman Kasannya.

Kembali ke Podium yang digunakan untuk Ujian Chunin babak Final dengan instruksi Hokage Genma pun memberi instruksi untuk memulai pertandingan kedua. "Baiklah pertandingan kedua akan di mulai peserta yang akan pertanding adalah Monkey D. Luffy melawan Hyuga Neji, dan peserta yang di panggil harap memasuki arena.

TBC...

...NLDF.

Luffy maupun Neji yang telah di panggil pun berjalan menuju ke arena untuk bertarung tak lama kemudian Luffy pun telah sampai di tengah-tengah arena dan di ikuti Neji dan keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak 10 M dan di batasi oleh Wasit aka Genma. Genma melihat kedua peserta telah siap untuk bertarung dan kedua peserta mengangguk kepala sebagai isyarat mereka telah siap dan di balas anggukkan oleh Genma. "Baiklah pertandingan akan segera kita mulai... Siap"Seru Genma sembari melirk kedua peserta, Luffy yang memandang kedepan dengan pandangan bosan lalu Neji yang tersenyum tepatnya seriangi.

"HAJIME".

TBC. 


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : Naruto.

Disc : MK & EO.

Pair : Naruto x Ino(Alpha) x Hinata x Hancock

Warning : Devil Fruits,Semi Devil Naru,All HakiNaru,FuinjutsuNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Ide Pasaran,LIme or Lemon.

AU :(disini sifat karakter di anime saya ubah sedikit serta umur).

Sebelumnya di NLDF :

Ujian Chunin babak final telah dimulai dan pertandingan pertama telah selesai, Peserta Ace melawan Menma dan dimenangkan oleh Ace lalu kini pertandingan kedua akan dimulai antara Luffy melawan Neji.

Luffy maupun Neji yang telah di panggil pun berjalan menuju ke arena untuk bertarung tak lama kemudian Luffy pun telah sampai di tengah-tengah arena dan di ikuti Neji dan keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak 10 M dan di batasi oleh Wasit aka Genma. Genma melihat kedua peserta telah siap untuk bertarung dan kedua peserta mengangguk kepala sebagai isyarat mereka telah siap dan di balas anggukkan oleh Genma. "Baiklah pertandingan akan segera kita mulai... Siap"Seru Genma sembari melirk kedua peserta, Luffy yang memandang kedepan dengan pandangan bosan lalu Neji yang tersenyum tepatnya seriangi.

"HAJIME".

Chapter 7 : Invasi Oto Suna Part II + Rencana Outopia

Setelah Genma Usai mengatakan tanda pertandingan telah dimulai Neji langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan [Byakugan]Seru Neji sembari melihat tubuh Luffy terkejut "Kau-?"Lanjutnya. Luffy melihat Neeji mengaktifkan Byakugan hanya tersenyum. "Percuma kau mengaktifkan Byakugan mu Neji"Ujar Luffy sembari mengayunkan tangan kanannya. "Kau tahu kami Team 11 Ace,Hancock, dan aku tidak mempunyai cakra setetes pun apa kau lupa dengan itu hm"Lanjutnya Semua orang mendengar itu langsuk terkejut kecuali yang pernah mengetahuinya. Neji langsung menonaktfkan Byakugan.

"Tapi kenapa kalian memiliki kemampuan berbeda dari lainya seperti Ace yang mengeluarkan api lalu kau seluruh tubuhmu mampu memanjang dan Hancock yang mampu mengubah manusia menjadi batu?"Tanya panjang dari Neji. Luffy mendengar pertanyaan Neji hanya tersenyum.

Sedangkan para Shinobi Konoha menanti mendengar jawaban dari Luffy. "Oh maaf sayang sekali"Jawab Luffy sembari mengayunkan tanganya kebelakang dan tangan kanan Luffy pun memanjang, dan itu membuat Shock dari penonton, dan Luffy pun berlari ke arah Neji dan tangan kanan Luffy terus memanjang [Gomu-Gomu no : Pistol] dan Tangan kanan Luffy pun melesat sangat amat cepat mengarah ke Neji. "pertanyaanmu tak akan aku jawab karena atas perintah pemimpin kami tidak boleh memberitahu siapa pun asal-usul kekuatan kami"Lanjutnya

Neji pun menghindar dengan cara meloncat kearah kana, Tak hanya itu tangan Kanan Luffy yang digunakan untuk memukul Neji walaupun Neji berhasil menghundarinya, tapi Tangan kanan Luffy tetap memanjang kedepan sampai ke pohon dan memegang dahan pohon. [Gomu-Gomu no : Roket]Luffy pun melesat kedepan dengan melayang tak hanya itu. [Gomu-Gomu no : Muchi] kaki kanan luffy merentang dan Luffy mengaynkanya seperti cambuk ke arah Neji.

"Walaupun itu Hokage-Sama sendiri?"Tanya Neji sembari menghindar serangan Luffy dengan meloncat keatas. Kaki kanan Luffy pun kembali normal kembali dan berdir tegap dan menghadap kearah Neji yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ya walaupun Hokage sendiri, dan Jika ada orang mengetahuinya maka orang itu harus MATI walaupun itu Lima Kage sekalipun"Jawab Luffy sembari senyum seriangi.

Semua mendengar ucapan Luffy pun Shock terutama 2 Kage Yondaime Hokage dan Sandaime Hokage lain sang kazekage hanya tersenyum Seriangi. 'Khu! Khu! Khu! aku tak sabar tiba di Dressrosa dan memulai project nya'Batinya.

"Tapi akan aku bocor kan sedikit tentang kekuatan kami dan rencana Pemimpin kami".

"Apa itu?"

"Kekuatan yang kami gunakan ini sudah ada sejak dulu tepatnya 1000 tahun lalu tapi sekian tahun sejak pengguna cakra ada kekuatan ini sudah menghilang dan di anggap Rumor belaka"Jelas Luffy dan semua orang yang mendengar penjelas itu hanya Shock. Lain dengan Ace yang menempuk jidatnya. 'Dasar Baka'Batinya.

"Pengguna Cakra apa itu Rikudo Sanin?".

"Bukan lebih tepatnya Para keturunannya maka dari itu pemimpin kami mempunyai Rencana Outopia"Jelas Luffy.

"Rencana Outopia?".

"Luffy"Teriak Ace dan lainya pun menengok ke arah Ace lain dengan Luffy yang meringis karena teriakan Ace.

"Ah aku telah berbicara banyak ya sudah cukup aku basa-basinya, dan kita lanjutkan pertarungan yang tertunda".

Neji pun memasang kuda-kuda [Hakke Kusho] Neji melapisi kedua telapak kanannya dan memukul kedepan dan muncul gelombang tenaga dalam dan gelombang tersebut mengarah ke Luffy, Luffy pun meloncat ke kiri dan langsung berlari ke arah Neji dan menyiapkan serangan [Gomu Gomu no : Gatling Gun] Lufy memukul ke udara kosong lama-lama kelamaan tangan Lufy pun menjadi puluhan, semua melihat jurus Luffy pun terkejut terutama Neji, dan Neji pun memutarkan tubuhnya. [Kaiten] dan muncullah lingkaran cakra mengelilingi tubuh Neji dan berputar begitu cepat.

Luffy melihat itu kedua tangann Luffy ia ubah menjadi hitam, serangan Luffy pun mengenai lingkaran cakra yang di buat oleh Neji. "Sampai kapan kau bertahan hm Neji?"Tanya Luffy yang masih memukul putsran cakra Neji.

Putaran cakra yang di buat Neji pun semakin lama melemah, pada akhirnya Luffy berhasil menghancurkan putaran cakra yang mengelilini Neji dan Luffy tidak berhenti begitu saj serangan Luffy masih berlanjut, Neji pun terkena serangan Luffy.

'BAK'.

'BIK'.

BUK'.

'BOk'.

Neji yang terkena serangan Luffy secara bertubi-tubi dan akhirnya Neji terpental jauh dan tak tersadarkan diri. Genma melihat itu pun angkat bicara. "Karena Hyuga Neji tak sadarkan diri maka pemenangnya adalah Monkey D. Luffy"Seru Genma dan dibarengi oleh tepuk tangan para penonton.

Di tempat VIP.

"Konoha memiliki Genin yang berbakat Hokage-Dono"Ujar Orochimaru yang menyamar sebagai Kaazekage. "Ya kurasa begitu Kazekage-Dono"Seru Minato, lain dengan Hiruzen yang masih memikirkan tentang ucapan Luffy pada beberapa menit lalu.

Kembali ke Arena Genma melihat tim medis mengangkut Neji yang pingsan dengan luka-luka, seelah tim Medis tak terlihat Genma pun kembali ke pekerjaanya yaitu menjadi wasit di ujian babak final ini. "Baiklah kita lanjutkan pertandingan ke selanjutnya"Seru Genma. "Peserta Sabaku Kankuro dan Shino Aburame harap turun ke lapangan"Lanjutnya.

"Aku menyerah"Seru seorang pemuda dengan wajah bertato dan membawa benda yang di tutup oleh kain putih yang ia gendong aka Kankuro. Lain dengan sosok pemuda yang menjadi lawanya tak lain adalah Shino ia menyipitkan matanya. Genma hanya menghela nafas dan di susul sorakan penonton.

"Huuuuuuuu"Teriak penonton.

"Hah baiklah kita lanjutkan pertandingan selanjutnya Uchia Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gara harap menuju ke tengah lapangan. Sasuke dan Gara kini berjalan menuju ke tengah ketengah ke lapangan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua kini berada di tengah kelapangan dan genma pun mengumumkan tanda pertarungan telah dimulai.

Pertarungan Sasuke dan Gara telah berlangsung cukup sengiit, pertarungan mereka berdua telah berlangsung beberapa menit dan kini terlihat Sasuke yang berdiri dengan Saringganya yang telah aktif sedari tadi dan di hadapan didepanya ada sebuah benda pundar yang terbuat dari pasir dan yang ada di dalamnya adalah Gaara, Sasuke merasa ia melihat sesuatu ia pun memajamkan matanya dan ia melihat mata yang sangat berbeda dari yang di punyai oleh Gaara.

Sasuke tak ambil pusing ia pun menghandseal [Chidori] Tangan kanan Sasuke pun muncul percikkan petir dan semakin membesar dan sembari berlari kearah benda bulat yang dimana Gaara bersembunyi. Setelah cukup dekat Sasuke pun menusuk tangan yang di seimuti oleh petir.

'JLEB'.

Benda bulat yang terbuat dari pasir tersebut pun luntur dan menampakkan Gaara yang tertusuk oleh tangan kanan Sasuke, dan Gaara pun berteriak cukup keras karena pertama kalinya ia tubuhnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darahnya.

"Gawat cepat bawa Gaara dan bawa ke tempat lain jangan sampai Shukaku bangkit"Perintah Jounin Suna aka Baki pada dua Genin yang ada di hadapanya. "Ha-Haik"Kankuro dan Temari langsung turun ke arena dan berlari ke Gaara setelah sampai mereka pun membawa Gaara, dan tak berlangsung lama semua orang mendengar sebuah ledakkan.

di tempat Hokage Orochimaru mendengar tanda dimulai Invasinya dan tak berlangsung lama ia meranjak dari kursinya dan menarik tubuh Sandaime,Yondaime dan membawanya ke atas atap. Setelah sampai ke atap dan muncullah Empat sosok dan mengambil posisi di pojok masing-masing atap gedung VIP lalu mengaitkan telapak kanan mereka [Shienjin]Seru mereka berempat dan muncullah lapisan berwarna biru di pingiran atap dan berbentuk kotak dan Hiruzen dan Minato pun terjebak didalamnya serta Orochimaru yang menyamar sebagai Kazekage.

Sementara Podium peserta keberadaan Team 11 yang masih melihat Konoha yang telah di serang hanya memasang biasa saja. "Ayo ketempat yang lain"Ujar Ace dibalas anggukkan oleh kedua rekanya. Setelah Team 11 sampai ke tempat tujuan yaitu ke tempat Sabo-Tachi. dan mereka melihat semua penonton dalam keadaan pingsan dan para Jounin Konoha menyerang Shinobi penyerang dan terlihat para Shiinobi pnyerang menggunakan ikat kepala Oto dan Suna. Lalu parra Genin yang ikut membantu para Jounin kecuali Sabo-Tachi yang hanya melihat saja lalu mereka mendengar sebuah suara. "Hoi Sabo ada apa kau kemari?"Tanya Luffy.

"Luffy Ace Hancock-Hime"Seru Sabo-Tachi.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"Tanya luffy sekali lagi.

Para Rookie hanya menyerit dahi tanda bingung. 'Apa mereka saling kenal'Batin semua termasuk Jounin Konoha yang memperhatikan interaksi Team 11 dan orang yang tak mereka kenali. Sabo yang akan menjawab tapi ia urungkan karena terdengar sebuah suara.

'Belep'.

'Belep'.

'Belep'.

'Belep'.

'Belep'.

Sabo menyogroh sakunya dan mengambil sesuatu dan ternyata sebuah Denden Mushi berbentuk siput dan berwarna putih . Sabo pun mengangkat benda yang di atasnya yang terpasang sebuah kabel. 'Gatcha'.

"Moshi Moshi"Ujar Sabo.

"Semua sudah berkumpul."Tanyaya sebuah suara terdengar dari Denden Mushi yang di pegang oleh Sabo, Para Jounin yang melihat benda yang di pegang oleh Sabo pun terkejut karena mereka pernah melihatnya saat Eksukusi Naruto. 'Itu Jangan-Jangan'Batin Jounin bermasker.

"Sudah semua ada apa Joker"Sahut Sabo sembari melihat rekan-rekanya. para Jounin Konoha tambah terkejut saat mendengar nama 'JOKER'. Lain dengan para Rokie yang merasa kebingungan.

"Aku memberi kalian sebuah pilihan dan itu terserah kalian yang menentukanya".

"Apa itu?"Tanya Ace sembari mendekat dan di ikuti Luffy dan Hancock.

"Kalian boleh pulang sekarang atau"Ujar Joker. Team Sabo dan Team Luffy hanya diam dan menantikan kelanjutan dan ingin tahu apa pilihan sselanjutnya. "Atau kalian membantu Orochimaru untuk melakukan Invasi"Lanjutnya Team Sabo dan Team Luffy hanya tersenyum seriangi. "Dua pilihan tadi juga berlaku pada Ino dan Hinata jadi? apa pilihan kallian hm?"Tanya Joker. Semua orang konoha hanya Shock karena mendengar pilihan yang akan di pilih oleh Team 11 dan Sabo-Tachi. dan tambah Shock lagi mereka mendengar nama Orochimaru dan pilihan tersebut berlaku pada Ino dan Hinata terutama Hyuga Hiashi. Para Rokie yang shock dan mereka melirk ke arah Ino dan Hinata.

"Apa apaan itu mengaitkan dengan Ino dan Hinata, Ino Hinata-Chan jangan dengarkan di-"Ucap Tenten yang masih Shock dan melirik kedua temanyatapi ucapan terakhir terhenti karena ia melihat Ino dan Hinata tersenyum seriangi. "Ino Hinata-Chan"Panggil Tenten.

"Sudah di putuskan pilihan kalian? dan Ino Hinata apa pilihan kalian"Tanya Joker. terdengar suara sekali lagi.

"Aaah akhirnya aku bisa melepaskanya kenapa harus sekarang sih Joker-Kun"Seru Ino sembari melepaskan kalung yang ia gantung. "Rasanya lemas jika memasang dan aku tak akan memasangnya lagi"Tambah Keluh Ino

"Benar kata Ino Joker-Kun kenapa harus sekarang sih kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin"Keluh Hinata. "Kalau kemarin-kemarin kami tak akan kalah dan tak mengalami luka-luka"Lanjutnya sembari melakukan hal sama yang di lakukan oleh Ino. Denden Mushi tersenyum tanda orang yang di panggil Joker tersebut tersenyum, Ino dan Hinata yang melepaskan kalungnya yang mereka pakai lalu Kalung tersebut di serahkan pada Nami.

"Baiklah sepertinya kalian sudah menentukan pilihan kalian"Ujar Joker.

"Ya aku ingin sedikit berdansa yang saat pertandingan kurang puas mungkin aku melawan Kage baru aku akan puas"Seru Ace.

"Itu terserah kalian tapi lakukan dengan cepat".

"YOKAI". dengan itu hubungan terputus.

"I-Ino Hi-Hinata ini bohongkan?"Tanya Sakura.

Ino dan Hinata saling pandang dan haya terkekeh pelan lalu menoleh kearah pada Para Rokie yang akan menjadi mantan temann. "Hmm, tentu tidak Sakura"Ujar Ino datar.

'BUK'.

'BUK'

BUK'

'CTANG'

'CTANG'

'WUSH'

Sebuah suara dari sebuah decitan kunai yang berbenturan dan sebua tandangan dan puklan dan itu membuat para Genin teralihkan pada para Jounin Konoha dan salah sat kepala Clan Hyuga, Hyuga Hiashi yang berhasil mengalahkan semua para Shinobi Oto dan Suna.

"Jadi Team 11 lalu kalian"Panggil Kakashi sembari menunjuk ke arah Sabo-Tachi. "dan terutama kalian berdua Ino Hinata apa hubungan kalian pada orang yang bernama Joker itu?"Lanjutnya Kakashi.

"Hanya pemimpin atau Raja kami dan kalau Ino,Hinata dan Hancock adalah Ratu kami"Ujar Sabo sembari mengangkat bahunya. Semua orang di sana pun membelakkan matanya teruatama Hiashi.

"Apa benar yang di katakanya Ino Hinata katakan jika semua bohong"Seru Tenten.

"Benar kok yang di katakanya kami bertiga Ratu mereka dan aku yang sebagai Alphanya"Seru Ino santai.

"Dan identitas Joker siapa aku yakin nama Joker itu hanya nama samaran saja bukan?"Tanya Asuma yang sudah tenang akan terkejutnya. "Ditambah apa itu Rencana Outopia?"Sambung Kakashi.

"Kalian pasti akan terkejut jika kalian siapa sebenarnya dibalik dari nama Joker itu, dan maaf aku tak bisa mengatakan Rencana Outopia sebenarnya."Ujar Sabo.

"hei hei kapan kita bertarung jikalau berbicara terus"Ujar Luffy.

"Hm Ichi, Ni,San,Yon,Go,Roku. kalin kurang peserta"Ujar Ace.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka"Ujar Nami sembari menunjuk para Rokie. "Kalian mau ikut pertarungan ini menjadi berat sebelah"Lanjutnya. Para Rokie hanya diam kecual Shikamaru yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Diruang Medis

Keadaan Menma sudah sadar nan membaik kini Menma mencoba meranjak bangun, tapi di cegah oleh Kushina. "Jangan bergerak dulu Menma"Ujarnya. Menma mendengus kesal.

"Ayolah kasan aku hanya ingin melihat pertandingan masa tidak boleh".

"Hah baiklah ayo".Menma mendengar itu pun tersenyum dan mencoba menuruni ranjang dibantu oleh Kushina.

"Ayo Ruko-Chan"ajak Kushina.

"Uum"Ujar Naruko sembari mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan kearah pintu tapi mereka urungkan karena sebua suara ledakkan. "Suara apa itu?"Tanya Kushina.

"Kushina-Sama"Teriak seorang Kushina dan Menma pun menoleh ke sumber suara "Apa yang terjadi?".

"Desa di serang Kushina-Sama".

"Diserang! oleh siapa?".

"Desa Oto dan Suna dan dari kabar dalangnya adalah Orochimaru".

"Bagaiman dengan Minato dan Sandaime".

"Minato-Sama dan Sandaime-Sama sedang terjebak bersama Orochimaru didalam sebuah penghalang Kushina-Sama".

"Aku akan kesana kau jaga Naruko"Sembari menyerahkan Naruko pada sang perawat.

"Hai".

"Kau jangan nakal ya Ruko-Chan"dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruko dan Kushina pun berlari.

"Kasan aku ikut".

"Menma-Sama anda harus istirahat"Menma tak mengubris ucapan sang perawat dan mengejar sang Kasan.

Orochimaru Vs Hiruzen,Minato.

Pertarungan telah berlangsung cukup lama dan banyak hal yang terjadi Orochimaru yang menggunakan Edotensei dan membangkitkan dua leluhur Konoha Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju dan Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, akibat pertarungan mereka yang awalnya arena yang digunakan untuk bertarung yang tadinya kosong dan di isi mereka berlima kini menjadi mirip sebuah Hutan karena Jutsu Hashirama..

Dan sekian lama mereka bertarung kini telah mencapai puncak Hashirama maupun Tobirama telah tersegel oleh Jutsu Hiruzen [Shik Fujin] perantara Bunshin Hiruzen dan dibantu oleh Minato. Lalu kini Orochimaru terkekang karena di kunci pergerakkanya oleh Hiruzen, dan Hiruzen mencoba menyegel raga Orochimaru, "Sial lepaskan aku kakek tua Sialan"Racau Orochimaru. Hiruzen haya tersenyum.

"Tidak Orochimaru kau telah kalah"Ujar Hiruzen dan dibelakangnya ada sebuah sosok astral bermuka seram dan menggigit sebuah belati dan salah satu kanannya memasukki tubuh belakang Hiruzen dan keluar di depan Hiruzen tepatnya di perutnya dan terus bergerak sampai ke tubuh Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tak menyerh begitu saja ia menggerakkan dua jarinya, lalu sebuah pedang pun bergerak perlahan, Enma yang di dekatnya pun terkejut dan mencoba meraih pedang tersebut tapi tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan karena tubuhnya di lilit oleh beberapa ular.

Minato yang melihat itu langsung menghilang dengan kilatan kuning dan muncul di sampin Enma dan memegang pedang yang di dekatnya, Orochimaru melihat itu menjadi geram. Minato yang memegang pedang lalu ia mengayunkanya ke arah Orochimaru. "Berakhir sudah Orochimaru"Ujar Minato.

Minato mencoba menusuk tubuh Orochimaru pedang yang di pegang oleh Minato tinggal beberapa senti akan terkena tubuh Orochimaru tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Orochimaru nuncul sebuah sisik dan tubuhnya mulai membesar, Hiruzen Minato dan Enma pun terkejut karena perubahan tubuh Orocimaru.

Tubuh Orochimaru yang berubah belum sepenuhnya ia melancarkan sebuah serangan dan akibatnya Minato dan Hiruzen terpental cukup jauh, Sosok astral yang tadi di belakang Hiruzen mulai pudar.  
"Cih tangan ku tak bisa di gerakkan"Tukas Orochimaru sembari menggerakkan kedua tangan dan melirik ke arah Minato maupun Hiruzen yang terkejut karena perubahan tubuh Orochimaru seperti Anaconda, orochimaru hanya tersenyum seriangi.

"Terkejut tentu saja terkejut dengan kekuatan baru ku ini hm Khu! Khu! Khu!"Ujar orochimaru. "kekuatan ini pemberian dari Joker-Sama, Joker-Sama memberikan kekuatan ini dengan syarat aku harus mengikuti perintahnya"Lanjutnya. Hiruzen maupun Minato Shock saat mendengar Nama Joker yang tidak tahu identitasnya siapa.

"Jo-Joker sebenarnya siapa sebenarnya dia? Ohk! Ohk!"Ujar Hiruzen dengan berbatuk darah.

"Kau tak perlu siapa dia pak tua, aku tak mau mengambil resiko dalam tindakkan dan ucapan ku jika aku membocorkan rahasianya pasti aku akan di bunuh"Ujar Orochimaru.

NLDF

DRESSROSA

Disebuah bangunan yang menyerupai istana dan di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan terdapat empat sosok yang duduk di sebuah Sofa dan pemeran utama kita yang sedang duduk di bangku dan di hadapanya ada sebuah meja dan di atasnya ada sekumpulan kertas. Kegiatannya terhenti karena ada sosok prajurit yang memasuki ruangan, Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke prajurit yang di depanya yang sedang memberi hormat di ikuti tiga sosok yang ada di depanya, Prajurit itu pun menjadi pusat perhatian dan ia masih sigap, "Hm ada apa?"Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf karena mengganggu kesibukkan anda Shodaime-Sama, Saya dari bagian Intel akan melapor"Ujarnya dengan tegas.

Naruto menyeritkan dahinya. "Apa ada masalah di Intel?"Tanya Naruto.

"Di Intel tidak ada masalah, tapi ada sebuah burung aneh datang di markas Intel dan burung itu membawa sebuah Surat, dan Surat itu di tunjukkan pada anda Shodaime-Sama"Ujarnya.

"Surat?".

"Hai".

"Hm bawakan kemari"Perintah Naruto dan Prajurit itu pun berjalan mengarah ke arah Naruto dan ia menyerahkan surat yang ia pegang pada Naruto dan Naruto pun menerima suratnya. "Kau boleh kembali berkerja"Lanjutnya.

"Hai"Sang prajurit pun meninggalkan ruangan. Naruto pun membuka tabung dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu ia membacanya, setelah membacanya Naruto hanya menyerti keningnya.

"Apa isinya Naruto?"Tanya sosok yang sedang berbaring di lantai dengan penutup mata.

"Sebaiknya kau baca sendiri Aokiji"Ujar Naruto Aokiji pun meranjak bangun dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan setelah sampai ia mengambi surat yang di baca oleh Naruto tersebut dan membacanya.

"Baca yang keras Aokiji"Ujar Sosok bermuka sangar dan mengenakan topi.

"Ya ya ya menyusahkan saja kau Akainu"Ujar Aokiji sembari menggarukkan kepalanya, sosok yang bernama Akainu hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah aku akan membacanya"Ujar Aokiji

Yth : Raja yang belum di ketahui namanya.

Kepada Raja di sebuah Negara yang belum lama anda buat, dan maaf saya mantan ketua dari sebuah Organisasi dari 4 kerajaan karena belum mengetahui Nama anda.

Jika anda merasa bingung kenapa saya mempunyai informasi tentang kerajaan, anda jangan risau karena saya menulis surat ini bukan untuk berperang lebih tepatnya saya mengundang anda untuk masuk ke dalam Organisasi kami yang buat, dan Organisasi tersebut bernama. ' SEKAI SAVE'.

Dan saya mengajukkan anda untuk memasukki ajang pertarungan untuk menentukan pemimpin 'SEKAI SAVE'. Selanjutnya.

Dan jika anda ingin informasi tentang 'SEKAI SAVE' maka anda harus datang pada Satu minggu dari sekarang, dan jika anda ingin datang maka ana tinggal mengikuti arah yang di arahkan oleh secarik kertas yang ada di dalam tabung surat.

"Ini kertasnya".Naruto menunjukkan kertas yang di maksud dan meletakkan di meja dan tak lama kertas tersebut bergerak. "Oh jadi dengan itu bisa datang kesana! Lanjutkan Aokiji"Ujar Akainu.

Jadi hanya segitu saja yang saya sampaikan saya harap anda akan datang Sekian terima kasih.

TTD : Mantan Pemimpin Sekai Save.

"Jadi bagai mana menurut kalian?"Tanya Naruto pada tiga sosok yang ada di depanya.

"Ya kau datang saja kesana lagian dia meminta secara baik-baik"Ujar Sosok berpakaian serba kuning

"Benar kata Kizaru lagian aku cukup penasaran dengan Organisasi ini"Ujar Aokiji.

"Hm ya aku juga penasaran apa lagi tentang ajang pertaarungan, sepertinya akan menarik...

...SEKAI SAVE".

TBC

A/N. Hah...akhirnya selesai juga ne tinggal menentukan nama 4 kerajaan yang akan segera muncul dan siapa saja pemimpinya, hm ada yang mau nyaranin tentu nama kerajaan di ONE PIECE. Dan mungkin di Chap selanjutnya Calon Harem Naru akan muncul. 


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : Naruto.

Disc : MK & EO.

Pair : Naruto x Ino(Alpha) x Hinata x Hancock

Warning : Devil Fruits,Semi DarkNaru,All HakiNaru,FuinjutsuNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Ide Pasaran,LIme or Lemon.

AU :(disini sifat karakter di anime saya ubah sedikit serta umur).

Sebelumnya di NLDF :

Konoha telah di serang oleh Oto dan Suna dan di pimpin oleh Orochimaru, Team 11 dan Team Sabo di beri dua Pilihan oleh JOKER, pilihannya adalah mereka langsung pulang ke Dressrosa atau membantu Orochimaru dan pilihan mereka adalah membantu Invasi Orochimaru. Lalu pertarungan Orochimaru melawan dua Kage, Sandaime Hokage aka Sarutobi Hiruzen dan Yondaime Hokage aka Namikaze Minato. Orochimaru sempat terdesak tapi Orochimaru telah menunjukkan kekuatan Akuma no Mi ya Type Zoan Hebi-Hebi no Mi type Anaconda. Dan keadaan Hiruzen telah melemah karena efek Jutsu terlarang [Shiki Fujin].

Semen tara di Dressrosa Naruto dikirim surat entah dari siapa di dalam surat tersebut mengatakan tentang Organisasi yang di bentuk oleh 4 Raja dari sebuah Kerajaan. Dan itu membuat Naruto tertarik tentang Organisasi tersebut yang masih misteri.

"Jadi bagai mana menurut kalian?"Tanya Naruto pada tiga sosok yang ada di depanya.

"Ya kau datang saja kesana lagian dia meminta secara baik-baik"Ujar Sosok berpakaian serba kuning

"Benar kata Kizaru lagian aku cukup penasaran dengan Organisasi ini"Ujar Aokiji.

"Hm ya aku juga penasaran apa lagi tentang ajang pertaarungan, sepertinya akan menarik...

...SEKAI SAVE".

Chapter 8 : Invasi Oto Suna part End + Prolouge Arc Sekai Save.

A/N : Tentang masalah Shukaku seperti di Canon, Sasuke dan Shino mengejar Team Gaara dan Posisi Naruto di gantikan oleh Jiraiya,.

Orochimaru Vs Hokage.

keadaan Hiruzen kini melemah karena bayaran menggunakan [Shiki Fujin] dengan bayaran jiwa penguna, Orochimaru melihat Hiruzen tersenyum menyeriangi dalam bentuk Ular Anaconda, lain dengan Minato melihat Hiruzen dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

"Minato aku sudah tak kuat lagi Ohk! Ohk! Ohk! Konoha aku serahkan padamu Minato"Ujar Hiruzen

"Hai aku akan urus sisanya Sandaime-Sama". Hiruzen mendengar iitu tersenyum tulus dan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi"Ujar Orochimaru melirik kearah Minato yang tak jauh darinya. "Kita lanjutkan Minato-Kun Khu! Khu! Khu!"Lanjutnya

"Hn kita lanjutkan dan aku akan mengalahkanmu dan kau akan memberitahukan siapa Joker sebenarnya".

"Khu! Khu! Khu! Jika kau bisa".

MInato akan melempar Kunai cabang tiganya tapi ia urungkan karena ia merasakan Chakra yang secara familiar. "Chakra ini jangan-jangan"Guman Minato. Orochimaru pun juga merasakan Chakra Kyubi dan merubah tubuhnya kembali semula.

"Ada apa Minato"Ujar Orochimaru dengan seriangi.

'Sial kenapa saat seperti ini'Batin Minato. "Orochimaru kita akan lanjutkan suatu saat nanti"Ujar Minato dan langsung menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

"Sepertinya aku yang menang".Setelah mengatakan itu Orochimaru menyuruh bawahanya untuk melepaskan kekkai tapi sebelum itu ia menghampiri tubuh Hiruzen dan mengambil sampel DNA nya. Setelah itu Orochimaru pergi.

Podium Penonton beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hm Ichi, Ni,San,Yon,Go,Roku. kalin kurang peserta"Ujar Ace.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka"Ujar Nami sembari menunjuk para Rokie. "Kalian mau ikut pertarungan ini menjadi berat sebelah"Lanjutnya. Para Rokie hanya diam kecual Shikamaru yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hm ada yang datang"Seru Ino.

"Dua orang"Imbun Hinata.

Dan benarsaja dua sosok muncul , tentu mereka semua kenal. "Kushina-Sama, Menma-Sama"Seru Kakashi.

Kushina dan Menma melihat sekeliling dan melihat para Jounin Konoha dan team para Rookie dan Team Sabo. Kushina mengalihkan panddangan tertuju pada Kakashi. "Apa para musuh sudah di kalahkan?"Tanya Kushina sembari melangkah dan di ikuti oleh Menma. Tapi langkahan Kushina maupun Menma terhenti dan digantikan oleh terkejut.

'Wuuush'.

'Trank'.

Ace yang sedaritadi diam sejak kemunculan Kushina dan Menma tapi pandangannya teertuju ke Menma. Tak lama kemudian Ace mengangkat senjata pipa dan memposisi senjatanya menjadi Horizontal dan merubah pipa menjadi Hitam lau Ace melempar kan kearah Menma tapi sebelum melemparnya Ace menambahkan Api pada senjatanya dan mengakibatkan Senjatanya meluncur dengan cepat.

"Orang sakit seharusnya berada d Rumah Sakit"Ujarnya. Para Jounin terkejut terutama Kushina, Kakashi dengan cepat melakukan Sunshin dan menangkis lemparan Ace dengan Kunainya dengan selimuti Cakra, dan muncul percikan karena gesekkan.

Kakashi dengan sekuat tenaga menahan serangan Ace tapi Kakasahi hampir kehabisan tenaga, Guy melihat itu langsung melesat kearah Kakashi "Kakashi aku akan membantumu"Teriak Guy. tapi guy meranjak Satu meter Guy terhenti karena sebuah pasir yang menyelimuti semua orang melihat itu terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya dan terlihat Sabo yang mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sudah menjadi pasir. "Jangan menggangu orang yang sedang bertarung"Ujar Sabo.

Taklama kemudian Kakashi pun mammpu mengatasi serangan Ace dengan mengalihkan arah senjata Ace ke arah kanan nya , Menma yang di belakang Kakshi pun terkejut sama dengan Kushina yang ada di sebelahnya "Apa sebenarnya terjad?"Tanya Kushina entah pada siapa sembari melirik Ace dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kushina-Sama anda baik-baik saja?"Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya".

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia menyerangku?"Tanya Menma mengulangi peranyaan Kushina tadi.

"Karna pertarungan tadi aku belum puas itu saja"Jawab Ace sembari mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat kekuatan Kyubi tapi Jinchurikinya lemah aku ragu kekuatan Kyubi menjadi melemah karena Jinchurikinya yang melemah "Lanjutnya sembari melirik ke arah Menma dan terlihat mata Menma yang tadinya Biru Sharphie kini menjadi merah darah, Kakashi yang posisinya di depan Menma langsung terkejut karena merasakan Chakra yang sangat kuat dan langsung meloncat menjauh, dan Kushina pun sama yang di lakukan oleh Kakashi, lain dengan Ace hanya tersenyum.

"Menma tenangkan dirimu jangan temakan emosi"Terika Kakashi. Menma tak mengubris teriakan Kakashi, tubuh Menma langsung di selubungi oleh Chakra Orange gigi nya muncul taring.

"MENMA"Teriak Kushina khawatir keadaan Menma.

"TEME"Umpat Menma dan melesat ke arah Ace. Ace melihat itu hanya berdiri dengan tenang saja. "Kalian menyingkirlah"Pinta Ace dan di balas anggukkan lainya sembari meningkir. Menma telah mendekat dengan Ace langsung mencakar wajah Ace dan lainya hanya Shock melihat Ace karena kepala Ace menjadi api dan kembali semula. Ace berbalik badan dan Melihat Menma yang tak jauh dari ia berdiri.

Ace langsug melesat kearah Menma dan menendang tubuh Menma dan Menma terpental ke arah tengah-tengah ke arena, dan Ace melompat ke dalam arena.

"Hanya itu kemmapuanmu hm"Ujar Ace sembari berjallan mendekati Kurama.

"SIAL,KURANG HAJAR"Teriak Menma embari membungkuk dan muncul satu ekor. dan melesat ke arah Ace dan tangan kananya sedia Rasenggan. "RASAKAN INI"Lanjutnya.

"Percuma percuma kau memunculkan ekor"

"DIAM, RASENGGAN"Teriak Menma sembari mengarahkan Rasenggannya ke tubuh Ace.

'BLAAAAAR'.

Ledakkan pun terjadi di sekitar Ace, Menma yang tak jauh dari ledakan yanng ia buat hanya melihat kumpulan debu yang ada di hadapanya, setelah lama kepulan debu menipis, mata Menma menyipit karena melihat bayangan.

"Sudah kubilang kan percuma".

TAP

Ace melihat sosok remaja yang berada di sampingnya yang tiba baru saja, dan mengalihlkan pandangan kearah Menma yang akan menambahkan Ekornya. "boleh ikutan?"Tanyanya.

"Terserah kau saja Luffy"Ujar Ace.

"Hm heee dia menambahkan ekor lagi"Ujar Luffy. "Walaupun percuma saja"Lanjutnya

"Ya"Sahut Ace.

di tmpat lainya semua orang sulit bernafas karena aura yang di keluarkan oleh Menma lainya para Rokie yang seudah tersunggkur karena tidak kuat, tapi Ino Tachi hanya biasa saja.

Menma yang menjadi Kyubi ekor dua melesat kearah Ace dan Luffy dengan sangat cepat, Ace dan Luffy melihat itu memasang kuda-kuda Menma yang sudah mendekat. Luffy menghindar dengan melompat ke kiri dan melancarkan serangan berupa tendangan dengan kaki kiri yang menjadi hitam. "Rasakan ini Rubah bodoh".

BUKH.

Menma pun terkena serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Lufffy, dan tidak segitu saja Ace pun melancarkan serangan juga, [Hiken]. Acce melancarkan tinjuan dan keluar api dan api di arahkan ke Menma, Menma melihat itu pun menghindar dengan cepat.

Ace dan Luffy hanya diam aja melihat Menma menghilang, Luffy merentangkan tangan kananya ke samping. [Gear : Second]. Seluruh tubuh Luffy mucul uap, Luffy merasakan hawa keberadaan Menma di arah Jam 2 dan Luffy pun menghilang. dan muncul di dekat Menma membuat Menma terkejut. "Lambat"Ujar Luffy.

"DIAM"Teriak Menma sembari melancarkan serangan tangan kanan Menma muncul putaran Chakra. [RASENGGAN] Dan di arahkan ke Luffy tapi Luffy mengindar dengan cepat dan menyiapkan serangan. [Gomu Gomu no : Jet Pistol].

BUKH.

Menma terpental beberapa meter, Semua orang yang menonton hanya terkejut serta ada yang khawatir dengan keadaan Menma yaitu Kushina dan ada yang hanya tenang-tenang saja .

Kakashi melihat itu meranjak membantu Menma tapi di hadang oleh Sa bo dengan pasirnya lalu Kakashi meloncat ke belakang, dan di kagetkan dengan serangan berupa Kunai pasir yang melesat dengan cepat kkearahnya, dan Kakashi pun menghindar.

'BRAK'.

"Sudah ku bilangkan jangan ikut campur itu pertarungan mereka"Ujar Sabo sembari melirik Kakashi dan menyiapkan berupa serangan tapi terhenti karena ia tka bisa bergerak.

[Kagemane no Jutsu] "Sukses"Seru Shikamaru. "Cepat selesaikan"Lanjutnya.

"Bagus Shikamaru"Seru Asuma.

"Merepotkan".

Asuma langsung melesat kearah Sabo. Koala melihat itu mengangkat tanganya dan di lima jarinya muncul ait di ujung jari-jarinya dan kibaskan ke arah Asuma, Asuma melihat itu langsung menghindar.

"Bagussekarang muncul masalah baru"Gerutu Kakashi.

"Sekarang bagaimana Kakashi?".

"Aku juga tidak tahu Guy"Jawab Kakashi. 'Sebenarnya kemampuan itu dari mana dia seakan tubuhnya menjadi pasir dan perempuan itu mampu mengeluarkan air, belum lagi kemampuan semua'Batinya.  
'Lawan yang merepotkan'.

Skip waktu sekarang Ace Luffy Vs Menma.

'SRINNNGGG'.

Muncul Kilatan kuning dan sosok pria berambut kuning jabrik muncul dan pandangannya teralihkan oleh Menma yang masih melayang kearaahnya, taklama Menma semakin mendekat ia menagkap tubuh Menma dan lima jarinya muncul chakra setiap d ujung jarinya dan di tempelkanya di perutnya.

Chakra Kyubi yang menyelubungi tubuh Menma perlahan makin menghilang. Dan Menma pun pingsan, Pria yang di dekat Menma mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Ace maupun Luffy, Ace dan Luffy hanya diam.

"Ne Ace kalau dia di sini berarti dia sudah selesai".

"Sepertinya begitu dan kelihatanya dia sudah pergi"Sembari melihat kearah tempat bekas arena pertarungan Orochimaru.

""Hm".

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Hei Sabo sepertinya Orochimaru selesai"Seru Koala.

"Hm"Sahut Sabo.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai".

'Brak'

"Sepertinya begitu...Nami"Ujar serta panggilnya Sabo pada Nami, Nami membalas anggukkan dan mengayunkan tongkat. "Hoi Luffy Ace kita pulang"Lanjut teriak Sabo.

"Ya"Sahut berupa teriakkan Ace. "Ayo Luffy.

"Hm".

Minato melihat Luffy dan Ace dengan memasang kuda kuda. Kembali ke podium penonton kini area tertutup kabut yang cukup lebat membuat para Jounin Konoha serta para Rokie, setelah sekian lama kabut mulai menghilang dan Luffy-Tachi sudah menghilang, Semua orang pun terkejut dan mereka semua menghampiri Minato dan Menma yang pingsan.

NLDF..

DRESSROSA

Kepulangan Luffy-Tachi ke Dressrosa membuat seluruh plosok Dressrosa menjadi gempar dan penduduk Dressrosa bersemangat untuk menyambut kepulangan mereka, terutama Ratu-Ratu mereka Ino,Hinata dan Hancock.

"SELAMAT DATANG HANCOCK-SAMA, -SAMA"Teriak para warga desa.

"Sambutanya apa teralu meriah"Ujar Ino.

"Tentu tidak Ino-Sama"Ujar Penjaga.

"Indah lebih dari yang kubayangkan".

"Itu berkat Naruto-Sama Hinata-Sama.

"Jadi diaman dia?".

"Kalau Naruto-Sama sdang berada di labotarium".

"Labotarium?".

"Ya karena dari team penelitian baru saja menyelesaikan mengerjakan projek, dan Naruto-Sama datang untuk melihat projek tersebut"Jawab Penjaga. "Apa perlu ku antar untuk menemui Naruto-Sama"Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah aku juga sekalian meliahat Projeknya kelihatanya menarik".

"Baiklah kalau begitu lewat sini".

Naruto no Bashoe.

Tentang Labotarium di buat untuk membuat inovasi-inovasi baru, tentang persenjataan,kebutuhan apa yang perlukan mensejahterakan Dressrosa termasuk tentang pertanian Dressrosa. Dan Kini Naaruto ditempat Labotarium tersebut dan di temani para ilmuan-ilmuan Dressrosa, dan Naruto kini sedang sebuah benda berupa cakang kerang.

"Jadi apa ini?, Rey-San"Tanya Naruto sembari membolak balikkan benda yang ia pegang.

"Coba anda tekan dibalik cakang kerang itu, dan arahkan kedepan Naruto-Sama"Jawab Rey. Naruto pun mengikuti instruksi orang yang bernama Rey itu.

'Klik'.

'Wushhh'

Setelah Naruto menekan cakang kerang, dan cakang kerang tersebut pun mengeluarkan sebuah api yang cukup besar. "Wow, jadi bisa kau jelaskan"Pinta Naruto.

"Kami sepakan menamakanya Dial kegunaanya menyerap sesuatu dan mengeluarkan yang ia serap tergantung kemampuan Dial tersebut, dan yang anda pegang itu salah satu jenis Dial yang kami buat Naruto-Sama"Jawab Rey, Naruto hanya mengangguk kepala tanda paham. "Lalu yang anda pegang jenis Flame Dial, "Lanjutnya

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Flame Dial huh"Ujar Naruto. "Ohya katamu ini salah satu jenis Dial jadi mana yang lainya coba tunjukkan"Lanjutnya.

Orang yang bernama Rey akan menjawab tapi ia urungkan karena sebuah suara yang mengalihkan pembeciraan Naruto maupun Rey. "Kami juga ingin melihatnya". sebuah suara terdengar seperti pria dan Naruto maupun Rey dan mereka berdua tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. ternyata Luffy-Tachi

"Oh kalian Okaeri"Ujar Naruto.

"Hm Tadaima".

"kapan kalian tiba".

"Baru saja dan kenapa kau tidak menyambut kami huh".

"Masalah melepas rindu itu nanti saja". tapi tak berpengaruh untuk Ino,Hinata dan Hancock malah mereka berjalan menghampiri Naruto setelah mendekat ke Naruto langsung memeluk lengan kanan kiri Naruto kecuali Hancock yang tak kebagian dan hanya mencibirkan bibirnya

"Tapi tidak untuk mereka"Ujar Ace. Naruto hanya menghela nafas tapi taklaa Naruto tersenyum melihat Hancock kesa. "Rey-san coba kau perlihatkan penelitianmu yang ditunjukkan ke Naruto"Lanjutnya.

"Hai tunggu sebentar Ace-Sama". "Hei bawakan semua benda itu kemari".

setelah menunggu beberapa menit benda yaang di maksud pun datang. "Nah ini dia berbagai jenis-jenis Dial "Ujar Rey. Luffy-Tachi pun mendekat dan melihat beberapa Dial yang ada di hadapanya.  
Dan Rey pun menjelaskan satu persatu jenis Dial (penjelasanya sama Di Canon : One Piece Arc Skypiea).

Nami yang melihat Semua jenis Dial yang ada di hadapannya dengan memikirkan sesuatu. Koala yang melihat wajah Nami hanya menyeritkan dahinya.  
"Hei Nami"Panggilnya tapi tidak ada tanggapan

"Hei Nami"Teap tak ada respon.

Dan itu membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Nami dan melihat Nami yang memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Nami".

"Minggir Koala biar aku yang coba"Seru Perona. Koala pun menyingkir. Perona pun mendekati ketelinga Nami. "Hei lihat ada 1000 Ryo"Lanjutnya.

Nami pun terkejut dan celingak celinguk. "Mana Perona 1000 Ryo nya mana". Yang lainya hanya menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada"Ujar Perona denga watadosnya.

"Hah".

"Kau kenapa Nami?"Tanya Luffy.

"Bukan apa-apa"Jawab Nami yang sudah tenang dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Rey.

"Ohya Rey-San"Panggil Nami semua orang pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nami.

Rey hanya menyeritkan dahinya tapi menjawap pnggilan dari Nami"Ada apa Nami-Sama"Ujarnya.

"Bisa tidak Cimac Tact ku ini di tambah kan Dial?"Tanya Nami.

"Apa maksudmu Nami?"Tanya Koala.

"Hm bukan apa-apa sih hanya memperkuat senjata saja bisa tidak Rey-San"Jawab dan Tanya Nami.

"Hm menggabungkan Dial dengan Climac Tact ya"Ujar Rey Nami hanya menganggukkan kepala membenarkan perkataan Rey. "Saya tidak tahu apa bisa tapi saya akan mencobanya".

"Baiklah Rey-San mohon bantuanya"Ujar Nami sembari menyerahkan Climac Tact nya kepada Rey.

"Saya akan usahakam".

"Terima kasih".

"Sama-Sama Nami-Sama".

Setelah tiga hari pun banyak hal terjadi pertama Orochimaru datang ke Dressrosa dengan saran Naruto saat awal pertemanya Orochimaru menciptakan Chi Bunshin untuk menggantikan posisinya di Otogakure serta labotariumnya sementara yang asli datang ke Dressrosa untuk memulai Project Smile atau pembuatan masal Akuma no Mi type Zoan. Dan Luffy-Tachi telah mengetahui masalah Undangan perekutan anggota sebuah Organisasi yaitu Sekai Save.

Lalu dengan Konoha kini mulai membaik walaupun banyak yang hancur saat Invasi Oto dan Suna dan masalah kabur Lima Genin Konoha yaitu team 11 Luffy Ace Hancock dan dua puteri Clan ternama yang ada di Konoha yaitu Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuga Hinata. Sebab itu para tetua serta pemimpin Clan dan tentunya Hokage menetapkan Lima Genin Konoha menetapkan Bounty. Dan masalah terapan Bounty terutama dua puteri Clan, pun tersebar membuat gempar Lima negara besar sekali lagi karena kemarin permasalahn Eksukusi Uzumaki Naruto dan kini Dua calon Pemimpin Clan Yamanak dan Hyuga menjadi buronan Konoha.

SKIP

Dressrosa

Satu minggu telah terlewatkan dan kini Rombongan Naruto dan Ino serta Luffy Sabo dan Nami sebagai Navigator sebagai pengawal Raja dan Ratu mereka dan mereka kini berada di pelabuhan dan di hadapan mereka ada sebuah Kapal yang siap berangkat kapan saja, Naruto-Tachi akan beangkat ke tempat yang di tunjukkan di undangan ang ia terima beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku tak menyangka kertas ini bisa bergerak dan menunjukkan sebuah arah"Ujar Nami yang masi kebingungan dengan kertas yang ada di telapak kanannya atau Vivie Card.

"Masalah itu nanti saja lebih baik kita beragkat"Ujar Naruto. dibalas anggukkan kepala semua orang.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat

Disebuah ruangan terdapat beberapa orang. yang sedang duduk secara saling secara melengkung. "Apa dia akan datang?"Tanya sosok pria paruh sedang memakan kue kering.

"Kita lihat saja nanti"Jawab sosok pria yang sedang duduk disebelahnya sembari mengambil kue kering yang di pegang orang di sebelahnya tapi pria paruh baya itu menjauhkan bungkusan kue keringnya. "Dasar pelit".

"Masa bodoh"Ejeknya. "Dan aku ingin tahu cucuku akan ikut mengawalnya, yang aku dengar dia berada di negaranya"Lanjutnya.

"Dan aku juga ingin lihat tampang orang yang membuat sebuah Negara"Ujar Sosok lain yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua. "Dan aku ingin tahu siapa yang menang dalam kompetisi nanti"Lanjutnya sembari menghelus dagunya. "Apa si calon Raja dari kerajaan Wano?"Tanyanya.

"Dia ya mungkin saja kemampuan menggunakan Katananya juga cukup hebat".

"Tapi kalau dia akan datang dan bergabung dalam Organisasi , lalu kita juga belum tahu kemampuanya".

"Hm benar juga lebih baik kita lihat saja nanti, Hahahha aku sudah tidak sabar di mulainya Kompetisinya". yang lainya hanya menggelengkan kepala. yang duduk di sebelahnya hany menutup kedua tanganya dan memasang muka kesal.

"Grrrr...Diamla Garp"Teriaknya

TBC...

Gomen lama Updatenya karena Author masih mempertimbangkan Kerajaan-Kerajaaan yang akan Author pakai. dan Author sengaja Memprlihatkan salah satu kerajaaan yang Author pakai yaitu Kerajaan Wano kerajaaan Samurai sebagai perminta maaf karena lama Updatenya . jadi itu saja, harap Minna-San tidak bosan dengan Fict ini.

SEKIAN WASALAM...SAYONARA... 


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends,Mysteri

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : Naruto.

Disc : MK & EO.

Pair : Naruto x Ino(Alpha) x Hinata x Hancock

Warning : Devil Fruits,Semi Devil Naru,All HakiNaru,FuinjutsuNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Ide Pasaran,LIme or Lemon.

AU :(disini sifat karakter di anime saya ubah sedikit serta umur).

Sebelumnya di NLDF :

Dressrosa

Satu minggu telah terlewatkan dan kini Rombongan Naruto dan Ino serta Luffy Sabo dan Nami sebagai Navigator sebagai pengawal Raja dan Ratu mereka dan mereka kini berada di pelabuhan dan di hadapan mereka ada sebuah Kapal yang siap berangkat kapan saja, Naruto-Tachi akan beangkat ke tempat yang di tunjukkan di undangan ang ia terima beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku tak menyangka kertas ini bisa bergerak dan menunjukkan sebuah arah"Ujar Nami yang masi kebingungan dengan kertas yang ada di telapak kanannya atau Vivie Card.

"Masalah itu nanti saja lebih baik kita beragkat"Ujar Naruto. dibalas anggukkan kepala semua orang.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat

Disebuah ruangan terdapat beberapa orang. yang sedang duduk secara saling secara melengkung. "Apa dia akan datang?"Tanya sosok pria paruh sedang memakan kue kering.

"Kita lihat saja nanti"Jawab sosok pria yang sedang duduk disebelahnya sembari mengambil kue kering yang di pegang orang di sebelahnya tapi pria paruh baya itu menjauhkan bungkusan kue keringnya. "Dasar pelit".

"Masa bodoh"Ejeknya. "Dan aku ingin tahu cucuku akan ikut mengawalnya, yang aku dengar dia berada di negaranya"Lanjutnya.

"Dan aku juga ingin lihat tampang orang yang membuat sebuah Negara"Ujar Sosok lain yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua. "Dan aku ingin tahu siapa yang menang dalam kompetisi nanti"Lanjutnya sembari menghelus dagunya. "Apa si calon Raja dari kerajaan Wano?"Tanyanya.

"Dia ya mungkin saja kemampuan menggunakan Katananya juga cukup hebat".

"Tapi kalau dia akan datang dan bergabung dalam Organisasi , lalu kita juga belum tahu kemampuanya".

"Hm benar juga lebih baik kita lihat saja nanti, Hahahha aku sudah tidak sabar di mulainya Kompetisinya". yang lainya hanya menggelengkan kepala. yang duduk di sebelahnya hany menutup kedua tanganya dan memasang muka kesal.

"Grrrr...Diamla Garp"Teriaknya

MONGGO DI WOCO...MUGO PODO SENENG...

Chapter 9 : Prolog Arc Sekai Save part II (Kenangan dan sampainya ketempat tujuan ).

Lautan biru amat luas dan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang dan langit biru yang amat indah itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto-Tachi. ya kini Naruto-Tachi sedang berada di kapal melaju mengikuti arah yang di tuju oleh Vivire Card yang di pegang oleh Nami.

"Ne ada yang tau Naru di mana?"Tanya Ino entah pada siapa dan membawa dua gelas yang berisi air jus

"Oh,, Naruto ada di atas entah sedang melakukan apa, memang ada apa?"Jawab serta Tanya Luffy.

"Mungkin dia sedang bersantai"Imbun Ace.

"Hm baiklah aku akan kesana sebentar dan memberikan ini munkin dia butuh minum"Jawab Ino sembari melangkah menuju anak tangga yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Luffy dan Ace hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa Luffy?"Tanya Ace melihat Luffy yang akan melangkagh pergi.

"Mau ke dapur untuk membuat minuman".

"Buatkan untukku juga Lufffy".

"Ya"Luffy melirik pandanganya kearah lain dan melihat wanita berambut Orange pendek sebahu yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas Navigator. Luffy mellihat itu hanya tersenyum kkecil dan melangkah pergi.

Lalu Naruto kini barada di atas dek kapal untuk menikmati suasana yang ada dengan tiduran dengan alas yang di lapisi rumput hijau dan tak mengubris suara bising yang di timbulka oleh para awak kapal, kegiatan bersantainya sedikit terganggu karena ia merasa ada yang menaikki tangga untuk menghampirinya tapi Naruto membiarkanya karena ia sudah tahu siapa dia.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor tiga menaikki tangga sembari membawa dua gelas yang berisi minuman "Dimana dia?"Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Setelah menaikki tangga dan pandangannya mengitari sekeliling untuk mencari orang yang telah ia cari sedari tadi. Lalu pandanganya tertuju pada sosok laki-laki beerambut ppirang yang sedang tiduran. "Ah ternyata disini"Guman pelan sembari tersenyum manis lalu ia menghampiri sosok laki-laki yang ada di hadapanya.

Setelah mendekat ia pun duduk disamping pemuda yang sedang tidur dan menaruh dua gelas yang ia pegang tadi di sampingnya dan tangan kanannya mengelus surai pirang sang pemuda. "Hm ada apa Ino?"Tanyanya.

Ino pun terkejut dan memberhentikan tangan yang mengelus surai pirang sang pemuda tapi tak lama digantikan dengan senyuman manisnya. "Maaf membangunkanmu"Ujar Ino sembari meminta maaf yang membangunkannya.

"Tak apa"Ujar Naruto sembari membuka matanya dan sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menemani Ino untuk duduk. "Ada apa?"Lanjutnya sekaligus bertanya sembari menggerakkan kepalanya pada wajah Ino dan nmengecup pelan bibir Ino. Ino yang di perlakkukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan bersemu tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Hm"Guman Ino sembari menggelengkan kepala dan mengambil satu gelas yang berda di sampingnya dan menyerahkan pada Naruto. "Mau"Lanjutnya

"Hm"Guman Naruto sembari menerima gelas yang di serahkan padanya lalu meminumnya. Ino melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkantubuhnya pada Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Naruto sembari meminum bagianya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kelakuan Ratunya ini dan menggerakkan tangan kananya pada kepala bagian kanan Ino dan mengelus pelan surai pirang yang menjadi Ratu Dressroa ini.

"Tiga tahun kah"Guman pelan Naruto. Ino yang sedang asik menikmati sandaran pada punggung sampai mendengar gumanan Naruto, Ino menarik tubunhnyakembali untuk duduk dan menoleh ke arah wajah Naruto.

"Ada apa Naru?"Tanya Ino.

Naruto hana menggelengkan kepala dan menaruh "Bukan apa-apa kok"Jawabnya sembari mengacak pucuk kepala Ino, dan gelas yang ia pegang pada di dekat kakinya dan kembali tiduran dan melipat kedua tangan ke belakang kepalanya untuk sebagai bantal. Ino di perlakukan seperti itu hanya cemberut dan memegang kepalanya dan merapikan rambutnya yang di acak oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat Ino cemberut.

Naruto menggerakkan tangan kananya dan menepukkan pelan pada dadanya untuk memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk ikut tiduran di bidang dadanya. Raut wajah Ino kembali cerah dan segera melakukan yang di isyaratkan oleh Naruto.

Skip

Kini Luffy sedang berjalan dan membawa tiga gelas yang telah di isi air dan ia berjalan mennghamoiri Ace yang sedang tidur di kursi pantai setelah mendekat Luffy menyerahkan segelas minuman pada Ace. "Ini". Ace menerima pemberian Luffy. "Shankyu"Ace langsung menikmati minuman yang di buat oleh Luffy lalu menyerit keningnya melihat Luffy akan melangkah pergi.

"Dokoe Luffy?". Luffy tak menjawab hanya menunjuk arah dan Ace pun mengalihkan pandangannya yang di tunjuk Luffy dan hanya tersenyum lalu menaruh gelas yang ia pegang di meja yang berada di samping kananya lalu menyilangkan kedua tanganya ke belakang kepala lalu memejamkan matanya 'Sial semuanya main bermesra-mesra'an'Batinya.

Lain dengan Luffy kini sedang melangkah pergi dan menghampiri wanita yang ada di hadapanya setelah sampai Luffy menempelkan satu gelas ke pipi kiri wanita yang didekatnya. Tentu aksi Luffy membuatnya kaget dan menoleh kesamping srta memegang pipinya yang merasa dingin. "Nanda? Luffy"Serunya Luffy hanya senyum geli.

"Hm ini minumlah". Nami mengambil gelas yang ada ditangan Luffy lalu di minumnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aman...Ino Hime di mana?"Nami sembari melihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Ino.

"Dia berada di atas bersama Naruto mungkin mereka sedang melakukanya".

Entah kenapa jawaban Luffy membuatnya bersemu merah dan menjawab dengan gumanan.

Pindah Scane...KONOHA.

Setelah seminggu terlewati Konoha kini mulai membaik semua kehancuran saat Invasi telah di perbaiki dan semua warga sudah mulai beraktifitas seperti biasa, lalu kita beralih ke diaman Namikaze kediaman Namikaze sedang sepi karena semua orang sedang membantu membereskan sisa-sisa puing-puirng reruntuhan akibat Invasi. Lalu di kediaman Namikaze ada sosok bocah perempuan usia 10 tahun bernama Namikaze Naruko. (Maaf mengalami perubahan seharusnya ia berusia 8 tahun). berambut pirang berkuncir Twintail yang sedang berada di dapur yang sedang meminum segelas air karena ia merasa lelah setelah memberesihkan kamarnya.

Setelah itu ia melangkah untuk keluar Mansion dan membantu Kasanya yang membantu para warga. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pintu bewarna Orange. "Hm kata Ka-San didalamnnya hanya gudang dan aku tak tahu didalamnya ada apa..Hm"Ujarnya sembari menopang dagunya. "Hah..Biarkan saja lah"Lanjutnya sembari kembali melangkah pergi tapi setelah mengangkat kaki kananya ia memberhentikanya.

Karena rasa ingin tahunya sangatlah kuat. "Tapi melihat sediki tak apa bukan hehehe"Sembari celingak celinguk untuk melihat tak ada seorang pun.

"Kayaknya aman hehehe"Lalu ia melangkah mendekat kearah pintu dan membuka pintu yang ada dihadapanya.

'Clek'.

"Huh...Untung tidak di kunci" Sembari mendorong pintu sedikit demi sediki. Lalu ia melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan menyerit keningnya. "Hm katnya gudang tapi ini kan sebuah kamar tapi kenapa Ka-san berbohong? dan ini Kamar siapa?"Tanyanya entah pada siapalalu menutup pintu biar tidak ada yang tahu jika ia memasuki ruangan yang ia masukki.

"Ditambah lagi bau amis bau apaan sih ini"Gerutunya lalu melangkah ke arah asal bau. ternyata di ranjang. "Ini kan darah"Ujarnya.. Walaupun ia berusia 10 Tahun cukup jenius karena DNA Namikaze "Tapi kenapa ada darah di sini?"Tanyanya entah pada siapa. (Udara mungkin #Plak)

Ia melihat sekeliling dan setiap sudut ruangan dan pandanganya tertuju sebuah bingkai foto lalu ia menghampirinya lalu mengambil bingkai foto yang di letakkan di sebuah meja. Ia membersihkan kumpulan debu yang ada di lapisan kaca lalu ia menyeritkan keningnya saat melihat yang ada di dalam foto yang ia pegang.

"Hm inikan Foto keluarga tapi sangat beda yang ada di ruang tamu?". "IniTou-san,Kasan lalu Ni-san Dan yang ini" Saat jari telunjuknya pada sosok bocah rambut pirang dengan senyuman manisnya. "sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini tapi dimana"Ujarnya sembari mengelus dagunya.

Lama ia berpikir dan tak menemukan pencerahan lalu ia mengacakkan surai pirangnya dengan kasar. "Arrrrgh aku tidak bisa mengingatnya...Hmmm"Ujar kesalnya lalu rasa kesalnya itu di gantikan saat ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah sebuah Buku dengan sampul Orange tapi bukan sampulnya tapi sebuah tulisan Kanji di atasnuya . "U-z-u-m-a-k-i N-a-r-u-t-o"Ejanya . "Hm Uzumaki Naruto? Nama yang aneh".

"Ah dia kan yang di eksukusi mati dua tahun lalu dalam kasus melecehkan Hinata-ne dan membuat Hinata-ne di usir dari rumahnya"Ujar Geramnya

Pandangan matanya kembali ke foto lalu kembali ke buku bersampul Orange berulang kali sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh. Tinggu jangan bilang nama yang ada di foto ini Uzumaki Naruto"Serunya saat mengetahui sesuatu . "lalu kenapa barang-barangnya di sini, jangan bilang ini kamarnya lalu apa hubunganya dengan Ka-san ya marganya juga Uzumaki seperti Kasan?"Ujarnya lalu mengalihkan pandanganya kearah sebuah buku bersampul Orange. Karena diasangat lelah berdiri ia membersihkan debu yang ada di kursi yang di dekatnya lalu ia menyeretnya ke dekat jendela setelah menyeretnya lalu mendudukinya. 'Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bertemu denganya selain saat Eksukusi...Ah tidak ingat".

Ia membuka buku bersampul Orange yang ada di tanganya

"Ternyata buku harian nya".

10 Oktober xxxx

Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto seharusnya aku memakai Marga Namikaze bukan tapi aku tak memakainya karena semua orang menganggapku sebagaianak AIB termasuk Namikaze minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang sebagai Tou-san dan Ka-san satu lagi aku memiliki adik kembar bernama Namikaze Menma dan mereka selalu mementingkan menma saja dan selalu Menma karena Menma adalah Jinchuriki Kiyubi.

Dan itu semenjak aku berusia 5 tahun saat kami berada di Mansion Hyuga untuk memeriksa titik saraf yang ada dalam tubuh Menma dan dengan tak sengaja Hiashi-San melihat ku dengan Byakugan aktif dan ia melihat ku dengan keadaan terkejut karena tubuhku tak memiliki aliran cakra sama sekali. Dan itu mulainya aku di anggap anak aib dan selalu di siksa oleh para Warga Desa.

Lalu seperrtinya aku akan memeliki Adik lagi tapi entah kenapa Adikku nanti tak mengenaliku.

XXX "SEKIAN" XXX

Naruko Setelah membaca buku Harian Naruto, Menangis 'Ni-san'Batinya sekian menit ia menagis entah kenapa ia mengingat akan sesuatu.

 _Flashback._

 _'Tap'._

 _'Tap'._

 _'Tap'._

 _Suara telapak kaki yang suaranya seperti terburu buru. "Hahaha Hana-Chan tangkap aku kalau bisa Huweeee"Ejek Bocah perempuan berambut pirang yang berlari dan berbalik untuk melihat bocah perempuan sebayanya yang sedang mengejarnya sembari memeletkan lidahnya._

 _Bocah yang di maksud kini sedang kesal. "Awas kar Ruko-Chaaaaaan"Ancam Kesal Bocah yang bernama Hana._

 _Bocah yang bernama Ruko tak mengubris Ancaman yang mengejar dirinya. hanya tertawa. lalu berlari dengan kencangnya mereka berdua berari dan tanpa sadar akan memasukki Hutan kematian tapi bocah yang bernama Ruko itu menabrak sesuatu._

 _'Bruk'._

 _"Ittai"Ringis Ruko dan di sambut tawa bocah bernama Hana itu._

 _"Hahahaha Rasakan itu._

 _"Kau tak apa?"Tanya sebuah Suara. Teantu membuat mengalihkan pandangan Ruko dan Hana dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah sumber suara._

 _"Tak apa-apa Ni-san Gomen-Nasai"Pinta maaf Ruko._

 _"Hm Ya aku maafkan tapi"._

 _"Tapi apa Ni-san?"._

 _"Kalau bermain hati hati dan perhatikan sekeliling kalian"._

 _"Emang kenapa"._

 _Sosok itu hanya menunjuk kearah belakang dan itu membuat Ruko serta Han mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh sosok yang ada di hadapan mereka, dan mereka pun bergidik ngeri saat melihat yang ada di hadapanya yaitu sebuah hutan lebat._

 _"Kalian tidak mau memasukki hutan itukan" Dan di jawab cepat berupa gelengan"._

 _"Ohya nama kalian siapa?"Tannya._

 _"Namikaze Naruko Desu"._

 _"Hyuga Hanabi Desu"._

 _"Nama Ni-san siapa"._

 _"Panggil saja Naruto"._

 _"Toping Ramen"Ejek Naruko. dan di hadiahi sentilan di dahinya._

 _"Aww Itai Ni-san"Ringis serta memegang dahinya dengan kedua tanganya serta mencibirkan mulutnya._

 _Orang yang bernama Naruto itu hanya mengacak rambut Naruko. "Sudah-Sudah ayo aku antar pulang lagian sudah Sore"._

 _"Hai"Ujar keduanya dengan girang._

Flashback Off.

Naruko mengingat memori yang ia lupakan "Hiks! Hiks! Ni-San Hiks!"Tangis Naruko setelah lama ia menagis dan mulai tenang dan sorot matanya kini berubah sangat dingin lalu ia sangat membenci semua keluarganya dan ingin membalas dendam Ni-Sannya karena keluarganya membuat orang yang seharusnya menjadi Ni-sanya pergi dan di benci oleh para warga desa serta menyiksanya.

Tanpa sadari Naruko mengaliri cakra ke sorot mataya sehingga membuat warna kedua matanya yang tadinya Sharphie kini berubah menjadi merah darah dan satu koma dan bertambah dua koma lalu bertambah sampai tiga tak sampai segitu saja tiga koma itu berputar sangat cepat dan bersatu dan membentuk sebuah Shuriken.

Naruko mengalih kan pandanganya ke foto untuk melihat foto Ni-sanya dan Naruko terkejut karena melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca yang ada di bingkai foto dan melesat dengan cepat kearah cermin yang ada di dinding tak jauh dirinya tapi tertutup dengan debu, Naruko langsung membersihkan debu itu setelah bersih Naruko terpaku yang ia lihat, Sorot matanya berubah.

"Ini kan Sharinggan tapi kenapa"Ujar Shock Naruko. Naruko tahu akan Sharinggan karena ia melihat Sharinggan milik Sasuke saat Ujian Chunin kemarin. Nauko yang masih diam dan terpaku tapi tak lama ia tersenyum seriangi . "Aku akan membalas dendammu Ni-San"Ujar dingin Naruko sembari memejamkan matanya dan membuka matanya kembali dan matanya lalu mengeluarkaan foto yang ada di dalam bingkai dan memasukkanya ke dalam saku serta buku harian Naruto. dan berjalan kepintu untuk keluar dari kamar Nisanya tentu dengan muka datarnya.

Setelah Naruko keluar dari kamar Ni-sanya ia mendengar sebuah suara. "Tadaima"Seru ssuara seperti suara perempuan, Naruko berjalan menuju kesumber suara . "Okaeri Ka-San"Ujar Naruko dengan riang . Orang yang di panggil Ka-san itu memperhatikan Naruko dengan intens.

"Apa sih Ka-san"Ujar Naruko merasa risih dengan tatapan Ka-sanya.

"Hm kau menagis siapa yang menggangumu biar aku hajar orang itu".

"Bukan apa-apa kok hanya kelilipan debu saat membersih kan kamar tadi".

"Ohh rajinya anak Ka-san ternyata sudah besarya.

"Apa sudah selesai Ka-san".

"Hm Belum nanti Ka-san akan kembali lagi setelah membuat Bento utuk orang-orang".

Naruko hanya membalas dengan gumanan lalu melihat punggung Ka-Sannya saat berjalan ke arah dapur dengan tatapan amat dingin. 'Aku menangis karena penderitaan Ni-San dan penderitaan itu membuat Ni-San Mati dan itu gara-gara kalian'Batin dingin Naruko

NLDF

Naruto mengelus pelan pada rambut Ino untuk memberi kenyamanan. Beberapa

menit tetap dengan posisi yang sama Ino merasa bosan lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan itu membuat Naruto menyrtit kan dahinya tapi tak lama di gantikan senyuman, karena Inao menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Naruto dan setelahberada diatas Naruto Ino mengelus pipi kanan Naruto.

Dan Naruto meletakkan tanganya ketenguk leher Ino dan Ino mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mencoba masuk kedalam mulut Ino, Ino tahu itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan terjadilah perang lidah, tak

"Mmpfhh"Desah Ino

hanya itu tangan Naruto meremas pelan bokong Ino. "Egh"Erang Ino. dan Ino menggerakkan pinggulnya secara Horizontal.

"Egh"Desah Naruto. Ino tersenyum karena aksinya membuat Naruto mendesah.

Beberapa menit mereka melakukan cumbuan dan mereka mulai kehabisan Nafas. Ino mengangkt wajahnya serta memiringkan badanya dan menggerakkan tangan kananya ke selangkapan Naruto yang telah mengeras lalu tak segan-segan Ino meremasnya.

"Egh"Desah Naruto. Ino hanya tersenyum karena aksinya naruto memegang tanganya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Ino.

"Kita lakukan nanti malam saja". Ino hanya mengangguk dan meletakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Naruto.

Ino kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum

"Ada apa Naru senyum-senyum sendiri?"Tanya Ino.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menjawab. "Tidak..Hanya mengingat masa lalu"Jawab Naruto sembari menggerakkan tangan kananya ke bokong Ino dan meremas pelan.

"Ugh! Apa itu?"Tanya Ino dibarengi desahan.

"Hanya seorang bocah perempuan yang jatuh saat lari-lari di ladang bunga". Ino mendengar jawaban Naruto mengalih kan pandangaya serta bersemu malu dan itu membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa"Rengek Ino serta mengembungkan pipinya dan di hadiahi sebuah .cubittan

"Hmm"geram Naruto sembari mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Itttai yo"Cibir Ino Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak dan itu membuat Ino tambah cemberut.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"Tanya sebuah suara. NaruIno mengalihkan pandanganya dan terlihat Luffy,Nami,Ace.

"Oh kalian...Hanya mengingat sesuatu".

"Mengingat sesuatu?"Beo ketiganya.

"Ya ada seorang bocah perem- Hmmp"Ujar Naruto tapi terhenti karena mulutnya di bekap oleh Ino dan membuat ketiga orang yang tak jauh keduanya merasa bingung.

"Bukan apa apa kok hahhaha ya kan Naru"Ujar Ino dibarengi tawa hambar di akhiri Deatglear Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menunjuk telapak Ino yang menempel di mulutnya. Ketiganya saling berpandangan, Acehanya mengangkat bahu kedua lainya hanya melihat NaruIno.

Ino melepas dekapanya dan meranjak duduk dan di ikuti Naruto. "Sudahlah jangan marah begitu ya ya"Pintanya. Ino mengambil gelas yang ada di dekatnya lalu meminumnya dengan menoleh pandanganya ke arah lain, Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana Nami"Tanya Naruto.

"Cuacanya aman sepertinya tidak ada badai"Jawabnya.

"Souka baguslah kalau begitu".

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki dan membuat semua mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara. dan suara telapak kaki semakin jelas dan terlihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian berwarna putih polos.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Naruto

"Makan siang sudah siap Naruto-Sama"Ujarnya.

"Sudah waktu makan...Hm kembali lah kami akan kesana sebentar lagi"Jawab serta Perintah Naruto

"Hai Naruto-Sama...Permisi"Ujarnya serta membungkukkan badanya lalu melangkah pergi.

SKIP Malam hari

Semua awak kapal kini telah beristirahat dan hanya beberapa orang yang masih bangun untuk berjaga.

"Brrrr...Entah kenapa malam ini sangat dingin"Ujar Awak 1.

"Iya aku harap waktu kita cepat selesai dan ada yang menggantikan kita"Imbun Awak 2

"Sudahlah kalian jangan mengeluh dan kerjakan tugas kalian"Ujar Sebuah suara dan keduanya mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara.

"Demo yo malam ini sangat dingin"Ujar Awak 1 sembari mengelus kedua telapak kanannya untuk menghangatkan diri. dan di barengi Anggukkan Awak 2 untuk menyetujui perkataan teman jaga itu.

"Sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah jadi tugas kita..Ini minumlah Coklat panas"Sembari menyerahkan dua gelas yang berisi coklat panas.

"Huuuoh Shankyu"ujar keduanya.

Kita tinggalkan mereka kita ke scane di sebuah kamar ada dua sosok berbeda gendre dan keduanya berambut pirang dan keduanya sedang telanjang bulat.

"Mmmph! Naruhhh! Lebikhhh! Cpphhaaath! Akhuuh"Pinta seorang Wanita di barengi sebuah Erangan. Pria yang ada di atasnya mengabulkan permintaan sang wanita yang ada di bawahnya ini dan menggerakkan tanganya yang berada di kemaluannya dengan cepat .

"keluarkan saja jangan di tahan Hime"Ujar Naruto dan mencium bibir Ino dengan ganas. "Empphhh"Desahnya.

Beberapa menit kemaluan Ino mengeluarkan sebuah cariran di barengi mengangkat pinggulnya keatas

"Emphhhhhhhhh"Erang Ino "hah! Hah! Hah"Sengal Ino sembari menstabilkan nafasnya. Naruto mencium pelan bibir Ino serta mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Ino

"Siap dengan hidangan utama Hime"Ujar Naruto Ino hanya mengangguk lemah. Naruto mencium bibir Ino ddengan pelan di barengi memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Ino yang telah basah.

'Blesh'

"Egh"Erang Ino.

"Ugh kau masih sempithh Hime"Ujar Naruto sera erangan.

Satu menit Naruto hanya diam dan membiar kan Ino tak merasaka sakit, setelah rasa sakit hilang Ino memberikan tanda dan tanda itu di terima oleh Naruto dan Naruto mulai menggerakkan tubuhnyas secara perlahan.

"Ugh"Erang Ino dan mengalungkan kedua tanganya ke tenguk Naruto.

Sekian menit pergerakkan Naruto mulai cepat.

"Akhhh! Lebikhhh! Cphathh! Narukhhh"Pinta Ino Sembari mengalungkan Kakinya ke pinggul Naruto untuk mempermudah Naruto untuk bergerak.

Tentu Naruto mengabulkan permintaan Ino.

Juu-Pun mereka bergulat akhurnya mereka mencapai batas.

"Narukh! Akhuu"

"Iya keluar bersama Ugh".

"Akkhhhhh! Naruukkhhh/Himeekhhh"Erang keduanya yang mencapai klimaks dan Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesamping Ino, Ino memiringkan tubuhnya dan menyandar kepalanya ke dadabidang Naruto, Naruto menarik Selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Oyasumi Hime"Sembari mengelus pelan pada pucuk kepala Ino.

"Oyasumi".

Dan keduanya pun terlelap dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Skip : Pagi 09: 30

Semua orang telah bangun dan sarapan lalu melakukan tugas masing masing. "Apakah sudah sampai?"Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa yang masih di dalam ruang makan dan di temani Ino,Luffy dan Ace.

"Sepertinya belum Naruto-Sama"Ujar seorang Koki kapal.

"Souka, Lalu dimana Nami aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi"Tanya Naruto.

"Nami berada di luar untuk mengecek jalur kapal"Jawab Luffy Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepal. Lalu mereka berempat melakukan obrolan yang tak terlalu penting

Obrolan mereka berempat terhenti karena sebuah teriakkan.

"Ada Pulau"Seru Awak.

"Sepertinya sudah sampai ayo lihat pulaunya seperti apa"Ujar Naruto sembari berdiri dan di ikuti lainya lalu mereka berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan para Koki dan pelayan yang membereskan meja makan.

TBC.

*A/N : Ghaaah.. Akhirnya selesai Chap 9. Dan sepertinya muncul misteri baru ya coba tebak misterinya lalu kenapa?...Hehehe

Seru gak chapter 9 ini coba kasih Point :

10 - 50 untuk tidak seru

51-100 untuk seru

100 ke atas sangat seru

boleh memberi point sendiri atau terserah kalian ok.

Jaa- Mata-ne


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : Naruto.

Disc : MK & EO.

Pair : Naruto x Ino(Alpha) x Hinata x Hancock x...?x...?.

Warning : Devil Fruits,Semi Devil Naru,All HakiNaru,FuinjutsuNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Ide Pasaran,LIme.

AU :(disini sifat karakter di anime saya ubah sedikit serta umur).

Sebelumnya di NLDF :

Perjalanan panjang yang di lalui oleh Naruto-Tachi kini telah sampai di tempat tujuan, pulau asing dan apa yang akan terjadi dan bagaimana pertemuan yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi lalu Naruto apa akan menerima ajakan untuk bergabung dalam Sekai Save.

Chapter 10 : Arc : Sekai Save : 5 Kerajaan berkumpul + 5 Kanidat pemimpin Sekai Save.

Naruto-Tachi kini berada di depan kapal untuk melihat seperti apa pulau yang akan dia inggahi, Pulau cukup luas dan berbentuk melengkung dan bagian depan ada sebuah gerbang dengan lebar 100 M dan di apit dengan batasan pulau.

Kapal Naruto berhenti di depan gerbang, dan dia tas gerbang ada sosok manusia dan ia mengawasi Kapal Naruto dengan teropong. Naruto tentu menyadarinya dan mengambil sebuah tabung panjang yag berisi surat Naruto mengambil surat itu dan mengarahkanya ke arah orang yang mengawasinya. Sosok di atas itu tentu terkejut kertas yang di pegang karena di bagian kertas serta tabung panjang itu ada lambang pulau. "Buka Gerbang"Teriaknya.

Dan beberapa saat Gerbang besar itu pun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dan Kapal Naruto juga berjalan demi sedikit seiringnya celah dibalik gerbang. Setelah Gerbang terbuka lebar Naruto-Tachi serta awak-awak kapal melihat area sangat luas, dan di hadapan Naruto-Tachi ada berbagai kapal tak hanya itu di atas pulau tepatnya bagian tengah ada sebuah istana megah, (Bayangkan Istana Mariejoa yang berada di Red Line). Kapal yang di tumpangi oleh Naruto terhenti, dan Naruto-Tachi pun berjalan turun dari Kapal.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

Suara langkah kaki yang di hasilkan Naruto-Tachi dan mereka berjalan ke arah Istana megah yang ada di hadapan mereka. Naruto-tachi telah mencapai di sebuah pintu dan langsung dibuka oleh penjaga pintu tak lupa penjaga pintu memberi salam setelah Naruto surat undangan Dan Naruto-tachi masuk kedalam ke istanaamegah itu dan salah satu penjaga pintu menuntun Naruto-Tachi kearah tempat pertemuan.

Sementara itu di tempat pertemuan sudah ada bebaerapa orang berkumpul dengan cara duduk secara sejajar dan salih berhadapan lalu di batasi meja panjang. Dan ada seseorang petugas datang masuk dan itu membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandanganya kearah petugas yang masuk, petugas itu melangkah mendekat ke sosok paruh baya yang duuk di tengah dan mengadap ke semua orang, lalu petugas membisikkan sesuatu membuat sosok paruh baya itu tersenyum dan memberi isyarat untuk petugas itu untuk pergi. "Sepertinya dia sudah datang"Ujarnya.

"Siapa?"Tanya sosok yang duduk didekat sosok paruh bauya dibagian kananya. "Oh yang kau bilang akan ada kerajaan baru yang akan bergebung itu"Lanjutnya dan di beri jawaban berupa anggukkan.

"Hebat juga bisa membangun sebuah negara siapa namanya?"Sahut berupa tanya sosok lain.

"Tunggu saja dia akan segera berkumpul di sini".

"Lebih banyak juga dari yang aku bayangkan"Sahut sebuah suara dan membuat semua mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ke sumber suara, dan mereka semua melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik aka Naruto. "Domo?"lanjutntya sembari tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. dan senyuman pemuda itu membuat dua wanita merona yang pertama wanita berambut hitam panjang dan satu lagi wanita berambut biru panjang.

"Ah kau sudah datang silahkan duduk".Dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto. naruto-Tachi berjalan ke dua tempat duduk yang kosong dan itu untuk Naruino, Luffy,Ace, dan Nami hanya berdiri. Naruto yang akan duduk tapi ia urungkan karena ada sosok paruh baya yang melesat ke arah Luffy dengan menyiapkan berupa tinjuan. Luffy melihat itu tentu menghindar.

'Brak'.

"Ohh kau menghindarnya Luffy"Ujar Sosok yang melancarkan serangannya. Naruto hanya diam dan melanjutkan untuk duduk. beda yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tentu saja dan apa masalahmu Kuso-Jiji"Teriak Luffy

"Berhenti Garp jangan buat keributan". Luffy mendengar itu terutama telinganya mendengar nama Garp.

"Garp"Ujar Luffy, "Sepertinya aku mendengar nama itu dimana ya"Lanjutnya dan menoleh ke arah Ace, "Kau tahu Ace?"Tanya Luffy pada Ace.

"Aku tak tahu aku juga pernah mendengar nama itu kau tahu Naruto"Ujar Ace juga bingung dan bertanya pada Naruto. dan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

'Twitch'. 'Twitvh'.

Muncul otot otot di kenig Garp tanda kesal "Aku Garp Luffy Ace Kakekmu cuucu sialan"Teriak kesal Garp.

'Puk'.

Luffy Ace menepuk tangan kanan ya seperti di genggam dengan telapak kanannya. "Ah Souka aku kira kau sudah mati ya kan Ace"Ujar polos Luffy dan di beri anggukkan oleh Ace tada setuju.

"Iya aku kira kau sudah mati"Ujar Ace dengan polosnya.

yang lain mendengar itu hanya menahan tawa, Kekesalan Garp mulai memuncak sampai kepalanya muncul asap.

"Sudahlah Luffy jangan di teruskan"Lerai Naruto.

"Diam kau Duren"Teriak Garp.

Wajah Luffy, Ace,Nami, dan Ino memucat karena teriakkan Garp dengan gerakkan patah kepala mereka menoleh kearah Naruto, dan terlihat Naruto yang mencoba menahan sesuatu,.

'Glek'Mereka dengan susah menelan ludah. 'Dia marah'Batin mereka bersamaan. lalu mundur beberapa langkah sedangkan Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah menjauh, aksi mereka pun membuat terheran heran. lalu melihat ke arah Naruto dan mereka mengerti sesuatu dan membatin. 'Sepertinya teriakan Garp tadi membuatnya marah'Batin semua. 'Hehehe sepertinya akan ada yang menarik'Batin sosok di depan Naruto.

"Ji-Chan cepat tarik kata kata mu tadi dan mi-minta maaf cepat"Ujar Gugup Luffy.

"Hah memangnya ada apa Hah"Ujar Gaarp.

"Hikarah hayaku minta maaflah se-"Ujar Luffy terpotong karena terjatuh tersungkur.

'Bruk'.

Naruto mengeluarkan Haosoku no Haki dan membuat semua orang tersungkur tanpa terkecuali walaupun ada sebagian membangkitkan Haki masih tetap idak bisa menahan dorongan Haosoku no Haki milik Naruto. '-belum dia marah"Lanjut Luffy dengan kesusahan yang masih tersungkur.

'Kuat sekali kekuatan Hakinya'Batin seseorang sembari mencoba melawan kekuatan Haki Naruto dan itu juga di lakukan yang lain.

'Siapa sebenarnya orang ini'Batin seorang dengan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Hi-Hime"Panggil Ace. dan dibalas anggukkan dari Ino, Ino mencoba mendekat ke arah Naruto 'Apa yang gadis itu lakukan apa dia mau memberhentikaan dia?'Tanya seseorang.

'Gadis itu sungguh gila apa dia mau mati'Sambung sesorang.

Ino tetap berusaha untuk mendekat dengan usahanya akhirnya ia sampai mendekat, yang lain hanya penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh Ino tapi setelah mengetahui jawabanya hanya membelakkan mata karena Ino menyambar bibir Naruto serta melumatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Haosoku no haki Naruto mulai menghilang dan semua orang kembali normal sembari menormalkan pernafasan mereka. Ino menarik kepalanya dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto dan mencoba menormalkan nafasnya. Naruto melihat sekeliling dan melihat semua orang kesusahan bernafas hanya tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha...Wari-wari aku kelepasan dan aku tak tahu efeknya seperti ini padahal masih 50%"Ujar Naruto dengan tawa hambar. Lain dengan yang lain hany berkeringat dingn. '50% katanya bagaiman dengan 100% nya"Batin 4 orang dengan melihat Naruto yang tertawa hambar. 'Bocah yang mengerikkan'Lanjut Batin mereka.

Beberapa menit semuanya kembali normal para pelayan yang pingsan telah di angkut

"Aku tak menyangka seorang bocah mampu membangun negara"Puji seseorang yang duduk di depan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Nama mu Naruto kan"Lanjutnya.

"Uzumaki, Uzuumaki Naruto"Ujar Naruto. semuanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Naruto melihat semuanya diam hanya menyeritkan dahinya. "Ada apa?"Tanyanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto di kabarkan telah di eksukusi di Konoha dua tahun lalu"Sahut seorang Wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang. Naruto menoleh kearahnya lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Ah aku tak menyangka kabar lama masih hangat untuk di bicarakan"Ujar Naruto dengan santainya.

"Jadi kau memalsukan kematianmu?".

"Namamu siapa? Oujo-Chan".

"Ro-Robin Nico Robin dari Alabasta"Ujar Robin dengan tergagap sembari Naruo hanya menganguk.

"Namanya yang bagus"Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman dan membuat Robin merona melihat senyuman Naruto. "Ya bisa di bilang begitu aku memalsukan kematianku dengan Chi Bunshin itu demi rencanaku"Lanjutnya.

"Rencana? dan rencana apa itu?"Tanya sosok lain.

"Sebelum itu kita berkenalan dulu lagian kita belum kenal sama sekali""Ujar Naruto.

"Hahha benar juga"Tawa Garp "Baiklah dari aku dulu, Namaku Monkey D, Garp kakek Luffy salah satu panglima dari kerajaan Mariejoa"Lanjutnya sembari memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Sengokou raja dari kerajaan Mariejoa"Sosok yang duduk di samping kanan dan kiri dari semuanya dan ia menghadap ke semua orang.

"Aku Dracule Miwakh Raja dari kerajaan Wano lalu dia anak angkatku Rorona Zoro dan Kanidat pemimpin Sekai Save"Ujar Mihawak.

"Aku Nefertari Cobra Raja daari kerajaan Alabasta dan ini kedua putra putriku Nefertari Vivi dan Nefertari Koza lalu yang ini kau sudah kenal Nico Robin dan dia putri angkatku"Ujar Cobra.

"Dan aku Boa Sadersonia Ratu dari kerajaan Amazon Liliy dan di sebelah ku adalah adikku Boa marigold"jar Sadersonia.

Naruto mendengar itu terkejut mendengar marga Boa. "Tunggu marga mu Boa?"Tanya Naruto tentu Boa bersaudara menyeritkan dahinya.

"Ya memangnya kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"Tanya Sadersonia. Naruto tak menjawab langsung tapi menoleh kearah Luffy serta ace, Luffy dan Ace melihat wajah Naruto langsung paham dan hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu menahu.

Kelakuan Naruto tentu membuat semua bingung terutama Boa bersaudara. Naruto menoleh kearah Boa bersaudara. "Maaf jika aku bertanya tentang ini aku hanya memastikan saja"Ujar Naruto meminta persetujuan, Boa bersaudara saling menatap lalu menganggukkan kepala walaupun mereka juga bingung.

"Hah...Kalian apa mempunya saudara lain terutama kakak?"Tanya Naruto. Tentu pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Boa bersaudara terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kau tahu? Di-dia sudah lama menghilang dan kami tidak tahu dimana dia"jelas Sadersonia .

"Ternyata ini membuatnya tidak ikut"Ujar Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu apa kau tahu ne-san kami? dan dia sekarang dimana"Tanya Sadersonia sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ma ma kau tenangkan dulu aku akan jelaskan semuanya oke duduklah kembali dan tenangkan dirimu"Pinta Naruto. tentu dengan terpaksa Sadersonia kembali duduk lalu menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri. "Baiklah tolong jelaskan"Pintanya.

"Baiklah sekarang berada tempat amat tepatnya di Negaraku sebagai salah satu Ratuku"Jelas Naruto

Penjelasan Naruto membuat Boa bersaudara terkejut tapi merasa sedikit senang. "Hah dia tidak mau menjadi Ratu negara sendiri malah menjadi Negara orang lain"Ujar Marigold sembari terkekekh pelan.

"Baiklah kita sudahi pembicaraan tentang pribadi kita lanjutkan acaranya"Ujar Sengokou.

"Baiklah kalian sudah tahu namaku kan namaku uzumaki Naruto Raja dari Negara Dressrosa dan di sebelahku salah Ratuku Yamanaka Ino dan perempuan satu ini Nami dan itu Luffy lalu Ace"Jelas Ace.  
Nami dan Ino hanya menunduk hormat.

"Kau bilang tadi salah ratumu Gaki?"Tanya Garp "Hebat juga kau Gaki"Pujinya.

"Dan kau berencana menambahkan Istrimu, kalau mau kau meminang kedua putriku"Ujar Cobra, Vivi dan Robin mendengar itu hanya memalingkan dan menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Otou-Sama"Teriak Vivi.

"Lagian kau juga menginginkanya"Ujar Koza.

"Koza ni no Baka"Ujar kesal Vivi.

Dan semuanya tertawa renyah. "Sudah-sudah"Lerai Segokou dan semua menjadi diam. "Bisa jelaskan tentang rencana mu sampai memalsukan kematianmu lalu Rencana yang kau buat"Pinta Sengokou.

"Hah baiklah tapi sebelum itu aku bertanya sesuatu"Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah apa itu".

"Apa tujuan kalian mendirikan Organisasi Sekai Save"Tanya Naruto.

Semua mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto salling memandang dan menganggukkkan kepala, Naruto diam menunggu. Semua orang menolehkan kearah Naruto. "Tujuan Sekai Save adalah menhapus Lima Negara Elmentations"Jawab Sengokou. Naruto mendengar itu terkejut tapi terkekeh pelan. Semuanya hanya menyeritkan dahinya karena reaksi naruto.

"Berarti aku tak perlu menjelaskan atas pertanyaanmu tadi Sengokou-San"Ujar Naruto. "Walaupun rencana kita berbeda tapi efeknya akan sama dengan rencana Outopia ku"Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Rencana Outopia?"Tanya Zoro yang sedari tadi diam.

"Rencana outopia Rencana menghapus namanya cakra di dunia ini dengan kata lain kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang aku maksudkan lalu menyisakan pengguna Akuma no Mi dan pengguna Haki"Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Suasana hening yang melanda didalam ruangan dan para pelayan yang berdiri dan meneguk ludah setelah mendengar penjelaan dari Naruto.

"Hahaha...Aku tak menyangka seorang bocah sepertimu memiliki rencana sebesar itu heh"Tawa serta memuji Mihawk.

"Jadi kau akan bergabung?"Tanya Sengokou pada Naruto.

"Apa itu perlu di jawab Sengokou-San"Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman. "Tentu aku akan bergabung"Lanjutya dan semuanya tersenyum.

"Sekarang tinggal Pertarungan antara Kanidat kanidat untuk menentukan pemimpin Sekai Save"Ujar Sengokou.

"Ah masalah itu aku mempromosikan Luffy dan Ace untuk menjadi salah satu Kanidat bagaimana Luffy Ace?"Ujar serta tanya Garp pada Luffy dan Ace.

"Eeeh Aku?"Ujar Ace dan Luffy dan Ace secara berbarengan .

"Ya kalau bisa ajak Sabo juga"Ujar Garp. Ace dan Luffy saling berpandang lalu menoleh kearah Naruto untuk meminta pendapatnya.

"Terserah kalian itu keputusan kalian aku tidak punya hak untuk melarang"Ujar tenang Naruto, Garp mendengar itu tersenyum, Luffy dan Ace kembali berpandangan lalu mengangguk.  
"Baiklah aku terima"Ujar keduanya. Garp tersenyum mendengar jawaban kedua cucu-cucunya.

"Ohya Gaki siapa yang mengajarimu Haki?"Tanya Garp semuanya kecuali Ino Luffy dan ace hanya diam, memperhatikan Naruto mereka juga penasaran siapa guru Naruto.

"Kalian mungkin mengenalnya, Silver Reyliegh"Jawab Naruto. Sengokou Garp dan Mihawk dan Cobra terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hah Souka dia yang menjadi Gurumu"Ujar Sengokou. "Sekarang dimana dia?"Lanjutnya.

"Dia meninggal karena sakit"Jawab Naruto.

Suasana hening menyelimuti dalam ruangan. "Apa dia memberikan sesuatu sebelum meninggal."Ujar Sengokou.

"Tepatnya sebuah buku"Ujar Garp.

"Hah ya dia menyuruhkan buku itu dan aku menemukannya"Jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang buku itu dimana akan bahaya jika mereka menemukanya"Ujar Sengokou.

"Buku itu berada di Negaraku dan aku sedang memulai mengerjakan Project Smile yang ada di buku itu atas perintah Sensei".

"Hah baiklah kalau begitu terus jaga buku tersebut dan jangan sampai buku di rebut oleh mereka Gaki"Ujar Sengokou.

"Tentu aku tak akan membiarkan mereka merebutnya, jika mereka mampu merebutnya".

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"tanya Naruto.

"Apait?".

"Kenapa ingin menghapus Lima Negara besar?".

"Karena dua raja disini ingin merebut kembali kerajaanya".

"Merebut kembali"Naruto menyeritkan dahinya.

"Ya merebut kembali, Kerajaan Wano adalah kerajaan para Samurai kau sudah tau di lima negara besar ada sebuah negara yang penduduknya adala Samurai?"Jelas dan Tanya Mihawk.

"Tetsu no kuni lalu satu lagi?".

"Kerajaan Alabasta sebenarnya kerajaan padang pasir"Kali ini Cobra yang menjelaskan, "Dan kau sudah tahu kelanjutanya"Lanjutnya.

"Tetsu no Kuni dan Kaze no Kuni jadi dua negara yang ingin kalian rebut".Dibalas anggukkan semua.

"Baiklah sekarang pertemuan kita telah berakhir, lalu tentang Kompetisi akan dia adakan satu bulan dari sekarang, pasti kalian buth latihan dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu , dan tempatnya akan di adakan di sebuah Pulau bagian barat dari pulau ini dan tak jauh tepatnya "Jelas Sengokou, "Dan satu lagi Naruto kau harus mengajak semua Ratumu untuk menghadiri acara yang di adakan satu bulan dari sekarang"Lanjutnya.

"Ya benar kami juga ingin melihat Ne-sama"Ujar Sadersonia Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah aku akan membecirakannya nanti"UJar Naruto.

"Dan aku akan memaksanya sedikit jika dia tidak mau ikut"Ujar Canda Ino.

"terima kasih Ino-San".

"Ya sama-sama".

"Baiklah kalian boleh bubar dan sampai bertemu kembali satu bulan mendatang"Ujar Sengokou.

TBC.

Bagaimana ceritanya kasih Poinya caranya sama di chapter sebelumnya.

Lalu tentang Naruko, Kebencian Narutko terlalu besar walaupun hanya buku harian Naruto, dan karena Kebencian terhadap keluarganya ia mampu mmabangkitkan Sharinggan dan langsung ke MS, dan kenapa Naruko mampu membangkitkan Sharinggan...Ya tunggu saja sampai rahasia kecil yang Author beri terkuak. Lagian satu mistey di Chap pertama sudah terkuak tapi Author ganti yang baru dengan. MEREKA,,,entah siapa saja mereka, Dan satu lagi Harem baru untuk Naruto sudah ada tuh dan semoga pada suka ya.

De'wa Ma'ta, =Jumpa lagi 


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : Naruto.

Disc : MK & EO.

Pair : Naruto x Ino(Alpha) x Hinata x Hancock x...?x...?.

Warning : Devil Fruits,Semi Devil Naru,All HakiNaru,FuinjutsuNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Ide Pasaran,LIme.

AU :(disini sifat karakter di anime saya ubah sedikit serta umur).

Sebelumnya di NLDF :

Naruto telah bergabung dalam Sekai Save dan ternyata rencana Naruto dan Sekai Save saling berhubungan.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"tanya Naruto.

"Apaitu?".

"Kenapa ingin menghapus Lima Negara besar?".

"Karena dua raja disini ingin merebut kembali kerajaanya".

"Merebut kembali"Naruto menyeritkan dahinya.

"Ya merebut kembali, Kerajaan Wano adalah kerajaan para Samurai kau sudah tau di lima negara besar ada sebuah negara yang penduduknya adala Samurai?"Jelas dan Tanya Mihawk.

"Tetsu no kuni lalu satu lagi?".

"Kerajaan Alabasta sebenarnya kerajaan padang pasir"Kali ini Cobra yang menjelaskan, "Dan kau sudah tahu kelanjutanya"Lanjutnya.

"Tetsu no Kuni dan Kaze no Kuni jadi dua negara yang ingin kalian rebut".Dibalas anggukkan semua.

"Baiklah sekarang pertemuan kita telah berakhir, lalu tentang Kompetisi akan dia adakan satu bulan dari sekarang, pasti kalian buth latihan dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu , dan tempatnya akan di adakan di sebuah Pulau bagian barat dari pulau ini dan tak jauh tepatnya "Jelas Sengokou, "Dan satu lagi Naruto kau harus mengajak semua Ratumu untuk menghadiri acara yang di adakan satu bulan dari sekarang"Lanjutnya.

"Ya benar kami juga ingin melihat Ne-sama"Ujar Sadersonia Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah aku akan membecirakannya nanti"UJar Naruto.

"Dan aku akan memaksanya sedikit jika dia tidak mau ikut"Ujar Canda Ino.

"terima kasih Ino-San".

"Ya sama-sama".

"Baiklah kalian boleh bubar dan sampai bertemu kembali satu bulan mendatang"Ujar Sengokou.

Chap 11 : Mengenang sang Guru

Setelah mengadakan pertemuan dan pertemuan telah usai dan kini Naruto-Tachi berlayar untuk menuju ke Negaranya yaitu Dressrosa. Dan Naruto kini sedang berdiri di pinggiran kapal dan menghadap kearah laut dan kedua tanganya dilipat dan di taruh di pembatas kapal yang terbuat dari kayu dan menikmati suasana laut biru yang indah serta, hembusan angin dan di iringi suara kicauan burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas langit. Naruto mendongkakan kepalanya ke atas melihat awan awan yang indah di langit dengan senyum tulusnya.

Flashback...

KONOHA...

Suasana sore menjelang malam dan sinar matahari yang akan tenggelam di ufuk barat dan menyinari sekitarnya dan sinarnya memberi kesan indah untuk dipandang, dan kita akan menuju ke jalanan desa Konoha yang sangat berisik karena suara teriakkan berbagai orang.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang aka Naruto sedang berlari dengan kaki mungilnya ia mencoba berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dan seluruh ubuhnya penuh dengan luka serta darah yang mengalir di lukanya kadang ia menengok kebelakang untuk melihat orang-orang yang mengejarnya dan orang yang mengejar semakin mendekat.

"Berhenti kau Bocah"Teriak salah satu warga yang mengejar serta membawa benda tumpul berupa kayu Bocah prang itu tak mengubrisnya dan terus berlari dan ia berlari sampai di sebuah gerbang dan di balikgerbang itu adalah Hutan yang cukup lebat dan hutan itu dikenal sebagai hutan kematian.

Naruto dengan menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya ia mencoba memanjat gerbang itu, tak sampai beberapa menit bocah itu berhasil memanjati gerbang.

'Brukh.

"Ssshhh! Itai"Ringis Naruto. saat turun dari gerbang dengan meloncat serta memegangi luka di kakinya, dan bocah itu mendongkakan kepalanya ke arah di balik gerbang dan terlihat para warga yang mengejarnya berhenti tak ambil pusing ia berjalan masuk kedalam hutan dengan pincang.

"Sial dia masuk kedalam hutan".

"Sudahlah mungkin dia tak akan selamat".

"Ya benar dan dia akan mati dimakan oleh binatang buas".

"Ayo pergi".

"Tapi sebelum itu"Ujar seseorang shinobi berpangkat Chunin mengambil shuriken dan melemparnya kearah gerbang dan di arahkan kearah bocah pirang yang berjalan dengan gontai gantai.

'Wuuush'.

'Jleb', Dan Shuriken yang dilempar terkena dan menisuk kaki kiri bocah pirang itu dan bocah pirang itu ambruk ke tanag.

"Sekarang baru kita pergi Hahahah"Tawanya dan di sambut dengan tawa lainya dan orang-orang melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu bocah pirang yang ambruk itu membuka matanya dan mencoba bangiun. "Sssh! Sial"Umpat bocah itu, Setelah ia bangun dan duduk ia mencabut shuriken yang tertancap di kakinya.

'Jreess'.Darah segar mengalir dibagian yang tertancap shuriken. "Ugh"Ringis Bocah pirang.

Sekian beberapa menit rasa sakit di kakinya mulai berangsur menghilang walaupun masih meerasakan sakit, Naruto mencoba berdiri setelah berdiri walaupun kesusahan karena menahan sakit. setelah itu ia melangkah kepohon besar yang ada tak jauh darinya, lalu ia duduk dan bersandar di pohon. 'Arehetta'Batinya.

'Srek'.

'Srek'.

Sekian menint Naruto menikmati suasana malam terganggu karena ia merasakan ada yang datang Naruto mendongkakkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan tak lama keluarlah dua sosok serigala Naruto hanya diam dan memandang tajam pada dua serigala yang ada di hadapanya. "Jangan mengangguku"Ujar Naruto.

'Grrr! Grrr! Grrrr"Geram Dua serigala

Bocah itu masih diam dan memandang serigala dengan muka datar cah nan dingin. "Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku pergi"Ujar dingin Naruto dan tanpa sadar Naruto mengeluarkan aura dan membuat nyali dua serigala dihadapanya menciut dan berkeringat dingin.

Tentu kelakuan dua serigala seperti ketakutan membuat bocah lima tahun itu terheran-heran. "Kenapa mereka? mereka seperti ketakuttan"Uar Bocah pirang itu dengan bingungnya dan terkejutnya bertambah karena dua serigala itu pingsan. "Eeh kenapa lagi ini?"Ujarnya tambah bingung. Dan bocah itu mencoba berdiri dan mendekat dua serigala itu dan mengecek keadaan mereka, lalu Natuto menghela nafas karena dua serigala itu hanya pingsan. "Hanya pingsan tapi kenapa?"Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Lalu bocah itu entah kenapa ia juga merasa lelah. "Hah karena lapar aku tak kuat lagi"Ujarnya dan dengan itu Naruto jatuh pingsan di dekat dua serigala yang juga pingsan.

Pagi sudah tiba dan semua orang telah bagun dari tidurnya dan mulai beraktifitas masing-masing, dan kita beralih ke dalam hutan dan ada seorang bocah 7 tahun berambut pirang yang tidurang di atas tanah, dan aksi tidurnya terganggu karena wajahnya rasanya seperti di jilati, ya dua serigala yang tadi malam pingsan mulai terbangun dan mereka ingin membangunkan bocah pirang yang masih tertidur dengan menjilatinya.

"Ugh"Bocah pirang itu mulai membuka matanya dan dua serigala itu juga mulai menjauh sedikit, Naruto. "Sudah pagi ya"Ujarnya sembari mencoba bangun dan menatap sekelilingnya dan ia membelakkan matanya karena ada dua serigala.

"Uwaaaaa"Teriaknya dengan mencoba berdiri tapi terjatuh. "Itai"Ringisnya dan memegang kaki kiirinya. "Ssss sakitnya masih terasa"Ujarnya sembari menarik celana panjangnya ke atas dan memperlihatkan lukanya. Salah satu serigala mendekat dan menjilati luka pada kaki kiri bocah itu, Tentu bocah lima tahun itu terkejut dan di ganti dengan senyuman. dan Bocah pirang itu mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengelus kepala serigala yang menjilati lukanya. "Arigatou"Ujar Bocah itu dan dibalas raungan kecil.

'Kryuuuk'.

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari perut bocah pirang itu. "Ah! Arehettta"Ujarnya sembari memegang perutnya. "Hm"Guman bocah pirang itu karena kakinya terasa di tepuk dan bocah pirang itu mendonglkakan kepalanya dan melihat salah satu serigala memukul pelan kaki bocah pirang. "Ada apa?"Tanya Naruto. Serigala itu hanya menunjuk arah sebagai jawabanya.

Bocah itu mendongkakkan arah yang di tunjuk oleh serigala itu dan membelakkan mata karena tak jauh dirinya ada banyak kelinci lalu melirik kearah dua serigala itu. "Kalian yang berburu itu?"Tanyanya, dan di jawab raungan kecil.

"Yosh kita bakar dan kita makan bersama"Ujar Naruto. dan di jawab ranungan kecil kedua serigala.

Skip...

Satu bulan berlalu Naruto awalnya Naruto masih kebingungan karena dulu dua serigala yang ganas menjadi jinak, dan Naruto mengira itu adalah kekuatanya yang ada didalam dirinya walaupun ia tak tahu apa itu, jadi selama satu bulan ini Naruto mulai berlatih dengan giat dan Naruto dalam satu bulan ini Naruto sudah bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanya walaupun sulit untuk di kontrol tapi hasilnya memuaskan dan Naruto telah berteman dengan semua binatang yang ada di hutan kematian dimulai dari yang kecil (Kelinci), sampai yang besar (Beruang) dalam satu bulan ini Naruto tak pernah meninggalkan hutan karena ia tak merasakan bosan karena ia selalu ditemani oleh teman hewanya.

Kini Naruto masih di dalam hutan kematian dan ia sedang bermain dengan teman-teman hewanya, kesenangan Naruto terganggu karena lima serigala menggeram karena merasakan ada yang akan datang. Dan lima serigala menghadap kearah, yang sesuatu akan muncul.

Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok paruh baya dengan kacamata kecil. Sosok paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum karena ia melihat lima serigala menggeram kearahnya dan pandanganya ke arah Naruto yang menaikki punggung Beruang.

"Bisakah kau menyuruh lima hewan ini berhenti"Ujarnya sosok paruh baya.

"Siapa kau? Dam apa kau kemari?"Tanya Naruto bertubi tubi.

"Ma ma Kau suruh lima serigala ini diam dulu baru aku jawab"Pintanya.

"Hah baiklah hoi kalian berhenti"Ujar Naruto. Dan lima serigala itu langsung diam.

"Sepertinya hewan disini jinak semua apa kau yang menjinakkan semua hewan ini".

"Ya sepertinya begitu".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Aku juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka jinak". "Mereka menjadi jinak karena aku merasa marah dan mereka langsung pingsan dan setelah sadar mereka langsung jinak".

Sosok paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum dengan penjelasan dari Naruto. "Haki"Ujarnya. dan membuat Naruto bingung.

"Haki?".

"Ya Haki kau menggunakan Haki lebih tepatnya Haoshokou no Haki dan karena itu mereka semua menjadi jinak". Naruto hanya ber oh ria dan mulai kebingungan karena Haki itu apa.

"Dan Haki itu apa? Ossan".

"Nama mu siapa Gaki".

"Naruto Uzumaki Naruto".

"Naruto ya, baiklah kauturun dari situ aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tentang Haki". Naruto mendengar itu segera turun dari punggung beruang, dan Naruto melangkah mendekati sosok paruh baya yang ada di hadapanya itu.

Setelah Naruto mendekat sosok paruh baya itu menjelaskan semuanya tentang Haki dari Haoshoku no Haki,Kenbunshoku no Haki, dan Busoshoku, tapi sebelum sosok paruh baya itu mengenalkan dirinya dan sosok paruh baya itu bernama Silver Reylegh.

Beberapa menit Reylegh menjelaskan tentang Haki lalu ia menengek kearah Naruto dengan senyumannya. "Jadi kau tertarik untuk mempelajarinya Naruto"Ujar Reylegh. Naruto mendengar itu wajahnya menjadi berseri-seri dan mata berbinar-binar dan dengan semangat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hai! Mohon bantuanya Sensei"Ujar semangat Naruto. Reylegh melihat semangat bocah 7 tahun di hadapanya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kita akan berlatih dan aku tak akan segan segan walaupun kau masih bocah Tujuh tahun Naruto".

'Glek'.

Naruto dengan susah payah menelan ludah sat mendengarkan perkataan sosok yang akan menjadi gurunya itu. Dan latihan Naruto untuk telah dimulai dengan instruksi dari Reylegh.

Lima bulan telah terlewati Naruto menjalani latihan dan Naruto telah menguasai dua jenis Haki Kenbunshoku no Haki dan Busoshoku walaupun masih lemah dan Naruto juga berlatih Taijutsu, dan hubungan Reylegh dan Naruto telah akrab seperti cucu dan kakek. Dan Naruto kini sedang berlatih taijutsunya dan berlatih Busoshoku no Hakinya.

Skip

Dua tahun telah berlalu Naruto berlatih dan Naruto meranjak usia ke 9 tahun, Naruto telah menguasai semua jenis Haiki dan Naruto tak hanya berlatih Hakinya saja tapi berbagai hal yaitu Taijutsu, Kenjutsu,Fuinjutsu dan beberapa Ninjutsu walaupun membuatnya cepat lelah karena cakra di tubuhnya sangatlah sedikit.

Reylegh melihat Naruto yang sedang berlatih Kenjutsunya dengan Kayu pohon yang panjangnya satu meter dan kayu itu di lapisi oleh Kenbunshoku dan membuatnya kersa seperti besi, dengan senyuman Reylegh memanggil Naruto yang tak jauh dari hadapanya. "Naruto"Panggilnya.

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kearah Gurunya dan berjalan mendekat. "Ada apa? Sensei"Tanyanya.

"Kemarilah aku akan memberikan sesuatu". Dengan bingung Naruto tetap mengekori gurunya.

Reylegh berjalan ke arah rumah kecil yang dirinya dan Naruto bangun dan di bantu oleh beberpa hewan, Reylegh dan Naruto telah memasukki rumah itu dan berhenti di ruang tamu.

"Tunggulah disini aku akan kembali". Naruto masih bingung tapi tetap mematuhi perintah gurunya.

Dan beberapa menit Reylegh pun datang dan membawa sebuah peti kecil Naruto melihat Reylegh membawa peti kecil hanya menyerit keningnya.

"Apa itu? Sensei"Tanya Naruto.

Reylegh tak langsung menjawab ia duduk di kursi yang di buat dari kayu dan memebuka peti yang ia pegang dan meletakkanya di meja.

"Buah"Beo Naruto setelah melihat isi peti dan ia melihat dua buah yang berbeda dari yang lainya.

Reylegh hanya tersenyum. "Iya buah tapi bukan buah biasa, buah ini memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa"Jawab Reylegh. "Dan jika kau memakan salah satu buah itu maka kau-"Lanjutnya dan terhenti karena ia mendengar sesuatu.

'Kraaukkhh'.

Naruto mengingiit dan memakan dua buah yang ada didalam peti. "Tidak enak"keluh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto".

"Ada apa Sensei? Dan buah ini tidak enak"Ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memakan semuanya".

"Memang kenapa Sensei?".

"Kau bisa mati Baka Gaki".

"Eh! Eh! EEEeeeeeeh".

Beberapa menit Naruto tidak terjadi apapun. itu membuat Naruto serta Reylegh menghela nafas lega. "Hah! Kau ini bikin terkejut saja, dan untung kau tidak mati Gaki, dan maka dengarkan aku jika bicara".

"Jangan di pikirkan yang penting aku baik-baik saja kan".

"Wakata-wakata aku akan menjelaskanya lagi tentang buah yang kau makan itu"Ujar Reylegh dan di balas anggukkan oleh Naruto.

Dan Reylegh pun menjelaskan tentang Akuma no Mi dan berbagai jenisnya, Logia, Pramecia dan Zoan, Naruto hanya mengangguk paham . Setelah selesai menjelaskan. "Baiklah kau akan berlatih menguasai dua buah Akuma no Mi yang kau makan tadi"Ujar Reylegh.

"Hai"Ujar Naruto.

Skip Empat tahun.

Empat tahun berlalu Naruto berlatih dan Naruto telah memasteri tiga jenis Haki dan menguasai kekuatan dua buah iblis yang ia makan empat tahun terakhir. Dan Naruto juga ahli Kenjutsu,Fuinjutsu, dan beberapa Ninjutsu Rank D-A walaupun ia hanya mampu mengeluarkan dua jutsu saja jika lebih dari dua ia akan pingsan karena kehabisan cakra,

Lalu tiga bulan selanjutnya Naruto depresi berat karena sang Guru meninggal karena sakit dan teman-teman hewanya mencob menghibur Naruto berbagai cara dan uasaha mereka pun berhasil. Dan kini Naruto telah selesai menguburkan tubuh Reylegh, dan Naruto masih berdiri dan melihat makam gurunya.

Flashback Off.

Naruto kini masih berdiri di pinggiran kapal dan menghadap kearah laut dan kedua tanganya dilipat dan di taruh di pembatas kapal yang terbuat dari kayu dan menikmati suasana laut biru yang indah serta, hembusan angin dan di iringi suara kicauan burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas langit. Naruto mendongkakan kepalanya ke atas melihat awan awan yang indah di langit dengan senyum tulusnya.

Kegiatan Naruto menikmati suasana nyaman tergangu karena ada yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mencoba membalk badan, dan sosok yang memeluk tubuh Naruto itu melonggarkan pelukkanya.

Naruto membalikkan badanya dan melihat sosok wanita berambut kuning panjang dan di ikat ekor kuda aka Ino, Naruto menarik tubuhnya dan Ino mengelus pipi wajah Naruto.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau melamun?"Tanya Ino.

"Bukan apa apa"Jawab Naruto sembari mendekatkan wajahnya, Ino melihat itu memejamkan matanya sampai bibir Naruto menempel di bibirnya, ciuman mereka hanya sebatas menempel saja dan akhirnya menjadi panas, kedua tangan Ino mengalung ke leher Naruto. Dan Naruto meremas pantat Ino, dan membuat Ino mendesah. Dan mereka menghiraukan semua orang yang memperhatikan aksi mereka, lain dengan Luffy,Ace dan Nami hanya menggelengkan kepala.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : Naruto.

Disc : MK & EO.

Pair : Naruto x Ino(Alpha) x Hinata x Hancock x...?x...?.

Warning : Devil Fruits,Semi Devil Naru,All HakiNaru,FuinjutsuNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Ide Pasaran,Ime/Lemon.

AU :(disini sifat karakter di anime saya ubah sedikit serta umur).

Sebelumnya di NLDF :

Naruto kini masih berdiri di pinggiran kapal dan menghadap kearah laut dan kedua tanganya dilipat dan di taruh di pembatas kapal yang terbuat dari kayu dan menikmati suasana laut biru yang indah serta, hembusan angin dan di iringi suara kicauan burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas langit. Naruto mendongkakan kepalanya ke atas melihat awan awan yang indah di langit dengan senyum tulusnya.

Kegiatan Naruto menikmati suasana nyaman tergangu karena ada yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mencoba membalk badan, dan sosok yang memeluk tubuh Naruto itu melonggarkan pelukkanya.

Naruto membalikkan badanya dan melihat sosok wanita berambut kuning panjang dan di ikat ekor kuda aka Ino, Naruto menarik tubuhnya dan Ino mengelus pipi wajah Naruto.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau melamun?"Tanya Ino.

"Bukan apa apa"Jawab Naruto sembari mendekatkan wajahnya, Ino melihat itu memejamkan matanya sampai bibir Naruto menempel di bibirnya, ciuman mereka hanya sebatas menempel saja dan akhirnya menjadi panas, kedua tangan Ino mengalung ke leher Naruto. Dan Naruto meremas pantat Ino, dan membuat Ino mendesah. Dan mereka menghiraukan semua orang yang memperhatikan aksi mereka, lain dengan Luffy,Ace dan Nami hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Chapter 12 : Melepaskan sedikit kekuatan yang lama di sembunyikam + Hilangnya sang Namikaze no Hime.

[Dressrosa].

Sudah satu minggu telah terlewat dan Naruto-Tachi sudah tiba di Dressrosa, lalu Naruto kini berada di ruang kerjanya sebagai pemimpin desa dan Naruto sedang memeriksa secarik kertas dan di hadapanya Naruto dalam keadaan serius sampai tidak sadar ada yang berjalan kearahnya dan orang itu adalah sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang dan membawa napan dan di atasnya ada gelas.

Wanita itu berjalan kearah Naruto lalu menaruh napan yang ia bawa di taruhnya di atas meja lalu wanita itu melirik kearah Naruto yang tak menya dari kehadiranya dengan cepat ia merangkul Naruto, tentu membuat Naruto terjolak kaget lalu mengalihkan pandanganya dan ia melihat Hancock.

"Ada apa? mengagetkan ku"Tanya Naruto

"Salahmu sendiri terlalu serius sampai tak tahu aku sudah disini dari tadi".

Naruto tersenyum lalu menarik Hancock untuk duduk di pangkuanya, Hancock hanya menurut saja dan Hancock mengalungkan lengan kananya ke tenguk Naruto dan kepalanya ia sandar di kepala Naruto.

"Dimana yang lainya?"Tanya Naruto yang masih tergelut dengan kertas yang ia pegang.

"Sedang berlatih"Jawab Hancock. Naruto menaruh kertas yang ia pegang ke atas meja dan mendorong sedikit tubuh Hancock dan Hancock hanya diam lalu Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Hancock dan mencium bibir ranum Hancock, Hancock memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman yang dapat dari Naruto lalu membalas ciuman.

"Mpphh! Mmppphh!"Desah Hancock sembari mengalungkan kedua lenganya di tenguk Naruto dan memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja kini meranjak ke salah satu paha Hancock serta mengelus kulit halus hancock sampai masuk kedalam rok yang di pakai Hancock. "Mppph"Desah Hancock karena jari Naruto sampai ke vaginanya.

Karena membutuhkan pasokkan udara Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan mengganti ke tenguk Hancock. Hancock menggit bibir bawahnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara desahan.

Aksi tangan Naruto yang awalnya bermain di vagina wanita yang ia pangku ini meranjak ke salah satu payudara yang masih tertutup oleh pakaianya. "Ssshhh! Naruuuh"Ujar Hancock di barengi ddesahan.

Naruto telah puas dan mengakat kepala dan mencium pelan bibir Hancock lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hancok mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"Sengal Hancock lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kembali.

Beberapa menit dalam posisi sama Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hancock. "Aku mau latihan juga dan bilang jangan ada yang mengangguku"Ujar Naruto sembari mencium bibir ranum Hancock. Hancock hanya mengangguk saja.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu".

"Ya baiklah".

Sementara itu di sebuah lapangan yang keadaan lapangan telah hancur banyak lubang-lubang di tanah dan tak hanya itu saja dinding yang di buat sebagai pembatas juga beralih ke tengah lapangan ada sosok pemuda bertelanjang dada yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah lalu sorotan matanya menatep menelusuri seluruh tempat seakan ia mencari sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping dan tiba tiba muncul sosok pemuda yang seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap dan pemuda yang mengeluarkan uap akan memukul pemuda bertelanjang dada itu tapi berhasil di hindarinya dan mengerahkan serahkan berupa pukulan yang di lapisi oleh api yang di arahkan pada punggung pemuda yang tubuhnya mengeluarkan uap, tapi di hindari dengan memutarkan tubuhnya dengan menggunakan lengan kananya sebagai pusat dan menyerang balik berupa tendangan.

Mereka berdua saling melancarkan serangan dan selalu menghindari serangan yang menjadi lawan. Sementara itu di dekat pertarungan mereka ada beberapa orang melihat pertarungan yang di hadapan mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka semangat sekali"Ujar wanita berambut Orange.

"Ya sepertinya begitu, dan kau tak ikutan Sabo-kun"Ujar Koala sembari menanyai orang yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Tidak".

'Tap'. Tap'. Tap'. Tap'.

Suara langkah kaki membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara. "Dimana Naru-Kun Hancock-Chan?"Tanya wanita berambut pirang yang di ikat ekor kuda.

"Ditempat latihannya katanya Ino-Chan"Jawab Hancocok sembari melirik kearah Ino. "Dan dia bilang tak ada yang boleh menganggunya"Lanjutnya.

Ino mengalihkan pandanganya karah perempuan berambut indigo yang duduk di sebelahnya, perempuan itu juga melakukan hal sama lalu mereka berdua mendesah pasrah padahal mereka ingin bersama Naruto.

[Diitempat Naruto].

Naruto kini berada di tempat faforitnya yang digunakan untuk latihan 10 KM dari Istana Dressrosa. "Baiklah menu latihan kita apa hari ini"Ujar Naruto entah pada siapa. Naruto hanya diam dan memikirkan menu latihan untuk hari ini sampai merasakan ada yang akan muncul dari tanah. Naruto hanya diam saja tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya tetap menatap yang ada di hadapanya.

Di dalam jarak bebeberapa meter di belakang Naruto tepatnya di sebelah kananya muncul sosok serba putih dari tanah. "Ada apa?"Tanya Naruto tetap menatap kedepan.

"Aku dapat informasi yang membuatmu tertarik, Namikaze Naruko sudah mengaktifkan Sharinganya dan di tambah lagi dia sudah sampai Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto mendengar itu tersenyum seriangi.

"Jadi dia sudah mengaktifkannya"Ujar Naruto. "Jadi apa lagi"Lanjutnya.

"Hai! Dan untuk saat ini belum ada gangguan semua berjalan lancar sesuai rencana "Ujar Sosok putih itu. "Dan sepertinya Shimura Danzo dan Namikaze Minato merencanakan sesuatu tapi aku tak tahu apa rencana mereka"Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah untuk saat ini awasi saja , dan untuk Naruko hm lebih baik suruh Obito untuk melatihnya dan kalau perlu ajak dia untuk bergabung di Akatsuki Zetsu"Ujar perintah Naruto pada sosok putih yang ia panggil Zetsu.

"Hai! Naruto-Sama"UJar Zetsu sembari menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam tanah.

Sepeninggalnya kepergian Zetsu Naruto telah memutuskan menu apa latihan untuk hari ini. "Sepertinya bagus juga melatih kekuatan itu lagian kekuatan itu sudah lama tak ku latih 50 persen boleh juga"Ujar Naruto sembari melakukan serangkaian rumus tangan. "Walaupun aku telah memutuskan tak menggunakanya sih"Lanjut dengan gumannan.

Dan Naruto telah selesai melakukan rumus jutsu yang cukup rumit, Naruto mengucapkan nama Jurusnya. "Fuinjutsu : Chakura Mode Goju Pasen'to Kai"Ujar Naruto. Dengan ucapan Naruto tersebut Cakra keluar dan mengalir di seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Naruto merasa cakra mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya langsung menurupkan matanya dan mengalirkan cakra di matanya, Naruto membuka matanya dan matanya yang tadi biru langit kini berubah merah darah dan muncul satu tome, dan bertambah menjadi dua dan bertambah lagi kini menjadi tiga dan terus bertambah sampai lima tome tersebut berputar sangat cepat sampai salah satu tome berubah menjadi lingkaran kecil dan di lanjutkan oleh tome-tome lainya sampai terbentuk lingkaran seukuran sorotan mata Naruto dan lima tome tersebut membentuk rantai kecil.

Naruto memejamkan mata kanan nya tak lama keluar darah di mata kananya dan Naruto membuka mata kananya dan pohon besar dihadapan Naruto muncul api berwarna hitam yang cukup besar tak lama pohon itu tumbang.

'Kreekkk'. 'Whuusshh'. Braaakkkk'.

Naruto hanya diam melihatnya. "Ckup lumayan untuk lama ku pakai"Gumannya sembari menghandseal. [Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu]. Naruto mengularkan bola api cukup besar dari mulutnya .

'Blaarrrrrrrrr'.

Bola api itu melsat ke depan dan menghancurkan dihadapanya. Naruto melihat pepohonan hancur dan masih ada yang pohon terbakar karena jutsunya, Naruto langsun berkonsentrasi untuk mengontrol cakranya dan di sekitar kaki Naruto muncul air dan air yang awalnya sedikit kini terus bertambah banyak dan air tersebut naik ke atas dan menyelubungi tubuh Naruto, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya. [Suiton : Chou Siryudan no Jutsu].

'Goooaaarrrr'.

Muncul dua naga air yang cukup besar dan ganas karena sorotan matanya lalu melesat dan melahap api yang ada di hadapanya itu.

[Konoha : Shino mori]

Di sebuah tempat tepatnya sebuah hutan kematian ada sosok yang bentuknya menyerupai tanaman dan tubuhnya ada dua dan yang membedakan hanya warnanya 'Hitam dan Putih'. sosok itu melihat apa yang di hadapanya yang berwarna hitam memandang dengan tatapan datar, lain dengan sang putih tatapan yang tertarik yang ada di hadapanya.

Di hadapan sosok itu ada seorang bocah perempuan 10 tahun berambut pirang yang sedang berlatih dengan keras dan bocah perempuan itu berlatih dengann mata dingin dengan sorotan matanya berubah menjadi Sharinggan.

Di dalam pikiran bocah perempuan itu hanya satu untuk menjadi kuat untuk membalaskan kematian kakaknya yang telah mati dan ia tak tahu jika ia memiliki kakak satu lagi dan ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu walaupun hanya bertemu sekali denganya walaupun hanya sekali ia tahu jika kakaknya itu sangat menyayangi dirinya, karena ia tahu dari cara memperlakukan dirinya saat bertemu dulu.

Bocah perempuan itu berhenti berlatih karena ia merasa lelah dan tangan kanan nya meranjak ke pucuk rambut pirangnya dan memegangnya dengan pelan, ia masih merasakan sentuhan kakanya dulu dan tiba tiba pandanganya menjadi sendu dan tersenyum kecil. Walaupun itu hanya sebentar dan sorotan matanya berubah menjadi dingin dan penuh rasa dendam dan senyuman kecilnya juga menghilang.

Sosok yang berbentuk seperti tanama itu masih menatap bocah pirang itu sampai ada informasi masuk ke dalam kepala si putih. "Kuro"Panggil si putih.

"Hn ada apa"Sahut Kuro.

"Dia menyuruh Tobi untuk melatihnya dan jika perlu masukkan dia dalam Akatsuki".

"Hn baiklah ayo"Ujar Kuro datar. 'Jika tidak ada perjanjian yang telah kita sepakati aku tak akan menuruti perintahmu Naruto tapi karena ada kesepakatan ini mempermudhkan ku untuk membangkitkanya'Lanjut batin Kuro sembari tersenyum seriangi.

[Di sebuah Gua].

Di sebuah gua yang cukup dalam dan di dalam gua tersebut ada sebuah ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh lilin dan ada sosok manusia yang menggunakan siluet hitam bercorak awan merah dan sosok tersebut menggunakan topeng spiral dan hanya satu lubang di mata kananya dan terlihat di dalam lubang itu ada sebuah Sharinggan tiga tome.

Sosok tersebut hanya duduk dan menyilangkan kedua tanganya di dada dan menyulangkan kakinya, acara santainya terganggu karena ia merasakan ada yang datang.

'Kreek'. 'Kreek'.

Muncul sosok berbentuk tanaman di depan atas sosok bertopeng spiral tersebut. "Ada apa Zetsu?"Tanya sosok bertopeng.

"Ikut aku aku aka menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik"Jawab Zetsu hitam.

"Menarik".

"Ya ikut saja Tobi aku yakin jika kau akan terkejut melihatnya"Ujar Zetsu putih.

"Hn baiklah"Ujar Tobi datar dan dengan itu dia menghilang dengan masuk ke dalam jutsu jikukan no jutsu Zetsu juga mulai menenggelamkan dirinya.

[Shi no Mori].

Di dahan pohon muncul lubang vortek dan mengeluarkan sosok pria yang menggunakan topeng spiral aka Tobi dan di susul dengan Zetsu. "Hn lihatlah dia"Ujar Zetsu hitam sembari menunjuk bocah perempuan berambut pirang yang masih berlatih.

Tobi mengarahkan pandanganya tertuju pada yang di tunjuk oleh Kuro Zetsu lalu ia menajamkan pandangannya dan ia terkejut walaupun tertutup oleh topengnya, lain dengan Zetsu yang tersenyum seriangi karena ia tahu Tobi terkejut, Tobi terkejut karena bocah perempuan berambut pirang itu berlatih tapi pandanganya tertuju pada Sharinggan yang ada di sorotan mata bocah perempuan pirang itu.

"Dia namanya Namikaze Naruko"Ujar Zetsu datar. Tobi mengalihkan pandanganya pada Zetsu tapi kembali menatap Naruko. "Namikaze"Ujar Tobi. 'Tapi bagaimana Namikaze memiliki Sharinggan tapi menarik'Lanjut batinya.

"Aku tak tahu dia memiliki Sharinggannya dan sepertinya dia ingin membalas dendam pada Konoha"Ujar Zetsu.

"Dendam?"

"Hn dia ingin membalas dendam kematian kakanya Uzumaki Naruto"Ujar Zetsu.

"UZumaki Naruto kah...Menarik".

"Jadi bagaimana?".

"Kita awasi dulu perkembanganya lalu setelah itu aku akan melatihnya dan ku ajak untuk bergabung dalam Akatsuki".

Zetsu hitam mendengar itu tersenyum seriangi. "Hn Baiklah"Ujar Zetsu.

[Skip Satu bulan].

Satu bulan telah berlalu Naruto dkk telah melatih kekuatan Haki maupun kekuatan Akuma no mi nya dan tentang kekuatan Sharinggan serta Cakra Naruto telah ia segel kembali dan ia memutuskan ia melepaskan segelnya saat waktu yang tepat. Dan Acara Tournament untuk menentukan pemimpin Organisasi Sekai Save akan segera di mulai tepatnya beberapa harilagi tentu Naruto Dkk telah berangkat menuju ke tempat acaranya.

Lalu di Konoha kini telah gempar karena Putra Uchiha atau Uchiha Sasuke telah pergi meninggalkan desa dan menuju ke tempat Orochimaru, tentu Yondaime Hokage telah menentukan sebuah Team terdiri dari Nara Shikamaru sebagai pemimpin lalu Namikaze Menma,Hyuga Neji,Akimichi Choji,Inuzuka Kiba untuk mencegah Sasuke pergi ke tempat Orochimaru.

Walaupun hasilnya operasi mencegah Sasuke telah gagal, dan itu terdampak buruk terutama Shikamaru dan Menma, Shikamaru merasa gagal karena gagal untuk menjadi pemimpin itu untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru untuk menangis. Untuk Menma ia merasa tak berguna untuk menjadi teman karena ia gagal untuk mencegah Sasuke untuk pergi walaupun berujung dalam pertarungan dan Menma kalah telak dan ia bersumpah akan mencari Sasuke dan mengajak pulang ke Konoha lalu mencari keberadaan pujaan hatinya Yamanaka Ino yang telah lama ia cari semenjak Invasi Oto Suna yang di lakukan oleh Orochimaru.

Dan bebrapa hari setelah kepergian Sasuke dari konoha, Konoha kembali gempar karena hilangnya Namikaze no Hime aka Namikaze Naruko. Tentu hilangnya Naruko membuat keluarga Namikaze terpuruk dalam kesedihan terutama Kushina yang selelalu mengurung dirinya di kamar ia keluar dari kamar hanya untuk menyiapkan makanan. Lalu Minato mengerahkan beberapa Anbu elite untuk mencari keberadaan Narukol.

[FLASHBACK satu minggu Naruko menghilang Shi no mori].

Didalam hutan terdapat bocah perempuan yang berusia 10 tahun berambut pirang dan ia kini sedang berlatih dan terfokus pada Sharinggannya, ia fokus berlatih tanpa sadar ia telah di awasi latihanya

'Hosh! Hosh!'Naruko menetralkan nafasnya karena kelelahan dan ia merasakan ada mengawasi dirinya. "Siapa keluarlah"Teriak Naruko. Walaupun hanya satu bulan Naruko berkembang pesat dan ia tipe sensorik dan Naruko melatih sensoriknya untuk lebih tajam dan kontrol cakranya cukup bagus dan tentu Naruko memiliki 3 elmen tipe cakra yaitu, Katon,Kaze,dan Doton.

Dibalik pohon tak jauh dari Naruko keluarlah sosok pria yang menggunakan topeng Spiral dan Sosok berbentuk seperti tanaman. Naruko menatap dua sosok itu dengan tatapan tajam serta sharinggan.

Sosok itu tetap tenang menatap Naruko. "Sepertinya kau berlatih cukup keras Namikaze no Hime"Ujar sosok itu. "Apa kau membenci Konoha?"Lanjutnya memberi pertanyaan.

Naruko hanya menyeritkan dahinya lalu menatap sosok di hadapanya denga muka datar. "Ya aku membenci Konoha"Ujar Dingin Naruko.

"Oooh! Apa kau mau ikut dengan ku"Ujar Sosok itu "Dan oh ya namaku Tobi"Lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa aku ikut denganmu"Ujar Sakartis Naruko datar. Tobi mendengar itu hanya menyeriangi di balik topengnya.

"Aku bisa melatihmu untuk membalaskan dendam mu itu".

Naruko mendengar itu hanya diam memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan oleh tobi. Telah lama ia berpikir ia menatap Tobi. "Hn Baiklah aku ikut dengan mu asal dendamku terbalaskan"Ujar Naruko.

Tobi tersenyum seriangi. "Hn baiklah kita bertemu lagi besok di jam yang sama di sini aku akan menjemputmu"Ujar Tobi dan hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruko.

Zetsu hanya diam dan memperhatikan Tobi. 'Ironi sekali yang awalnya dia murid Namikaze Minato dan sekarang dia akan melatih anaknya'Batin Kuro Zetsu.

Naruko melihat Tobi serta Zetsu yang telah pergi ia berbalik badanya tak luput senyuman seriangi lalu ia berjalan keluar dari Shi no mori.

Malam telah tiba Naruko kini berada di kediamanya dan Naruko kembali sifat yang periang dan tersenyum terhadap keluargany dan kiini ia dan keluarganya sedang makan malam dan Naruko diam diam menciptakan Kage bunshin dan menyuruhnya menyiapkan barang-barang untuk kepergianya besok, tentu keluarganya tidak mengetahuinya. Naruko telah selesai makan malamnya dan ia pamit untuk pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

[SKIP SIANG : SHI NO MORI].

Naruko kini telah pulang dari Academi lalu ia langsung menuju ke Shi no mori dan ia sampai ia bertemu dengan bunshinya yang membawa barang barangnya dan Naruko memberikannya dan menyuruh bunshinya untuk menghilang, Lalu Naruko kini hanya menunggu Tobi datang.

[Sementara itu kediaman Namikaze].

Di sebuah ruangan tepatanya dapur ada sosok wanita berambut merah panjang yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan ia sedari tadi merasakan rasa tidak enak. "Kenapa perasaan ku tak enakya, oh ya Naruko kenapa tak pulang pulang"Ujarnya.

[Kembali ke tempat Naruko].

Naruko telah lama menunggu dan akhirnya yang ia tunggu telah datang dan tak menunggu lama Naruko berjalan kepada sosok yang di hadapanya dan sosok di hadapanya itu memegang pundak Naruko dan mereka menghilang masuk kedalam lubang Vortek.

Waktu telah menunjukkan sore Kushina merasa khawatir karena Naruko belum juga pulang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencarinya, Kushina telah mencari ke seluruh penjuru konoha tapi tak kunjumg menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Kushina telah mencari keberadaan Naruko sampai menjelang malam ia memutuskan untuk pulan karena ia berpikir Naruko telah pulang, dan sampainya Kushina di rumah ia langsung di sambut oleh suaminya serta putranya.

"Kau darimana Kushina?"Tanya Minato.

"Aku tadi mencari Naruko, apa Naruko telah pulang?"Jawab serta memberi pertanyaan pada dua orang yang di hadapanya itu. tentu dibalas gelengengan.

"Belum Ka-san Ruko-Chan belum pulang".

Kushina merasa khawatir karena Naruko belum pulang. Minato melihat Kushina khawatir. "Tenanglah Kushina aku akan menyuruh beberapa Anbu untuk mencari keberadaannya".  
Dan Kushina hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan Minato pun memerintah beberapa Anbu untuk mencari Naruko.

Beberapa menit Keluarga Namikaze menunggu kabar dari para Anbu tapi akhirnya satu Anbu datang. "Lapor Hokage-Sama"Ujar Anbu bertopeng beruang.

"Bagaimana Kuma".

"Kami belum menemukan keberadaan Naruko Hime"Ujar Kuma. Kushina mendengar itu merintikkan air matanya. "Tapi"Lanjut Kuma ragu.

"Tapi apa Kuma"Ujar Kushina yang masih khawatir karena Naruko belum di temukan.

"Salah satu warga ada yang melihat Naruko hime yang sedang beerjalan masuk kedalam Shi no Mori".

"APA!"Ujar terkejut Kushina. "Minato"Ujar kushina yang mulai melemas. dan tiba- tiba ada kepulan asap. "Dan"Lanjut kuma.

Minato yang sedang menenangkan Kushina tapi ia menoleh ke arah Anbu yang sedang berlutut di hadapanya Kushina pun melakukan hal sama. "Warga yang sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar ia sempat melihat Naruko- Hime dan ia melihat Naruko-Hime seperti sedang menunggu satu.

Sampai sesuatu muncul seperti pusaran dan pusaran tersebut mengeluarkan sosok pria"Ujar Kuma.

"Apa warga itu tahu wajah orang itu?".

"Tidak Hokage-Sama karena orang itu menggunakan topeng".

"Topeng?".

"Hai topeng spiral berwarna Orange dan topeng tersebut hanya nemiliki satu lubang di bagian mata kananya dan sosok itu membawa pergi Naruko-Hime".

'DEG'.

Kushina mendengar itu langsung pingsan karena Naruko telah pergi. "Membawa pergi?".

"Ka-San"Ujar Menma.

"Hai Hokage-Sama kata warga yang melihat Naruko Hime, mengatakan Naruko-Hime seperti menerima ajakan sosok tersebut"

Minato mendengar memijitkan keningnya bagaimana Naruko mengetahui orang itu dan kena ia berhubungan dengannya. "Perintahkan pasukan Anbu untuk mencari Naruko dan sosok bertopeng itu"Perintah Minato.

"Hai"Ujar Kuma sembari menghilang dengan Sunshin.

[FLASHBACK OF].

Satu minggu telah berlalu para Anbu yang telah di perintahkan oleh Minato belum ada yang memberi kabar apapun, lalu sedangkan Menma meminta persetujuan ayahnya untuk berlatih bersama Jiraiya sekaligus mencari Adiknya Naruko.

Tentu Minato menentangnya tapi setelah melihat tekad Menma akhirnya menyetujuinya. Dan kini Menma dan Jiraiya sedang berada di gerbang Konoha.

"Yosh aku berangkat dan kembali daam dua tahun mendatang ayo Ero-Sanin".

"Hai hai"Ujar Jiraiya sembari mendengus. "Baiklah kami berangkat dulu Minato Kushina".

"Ya tolong jaga Menma Sensei".

"Tentu".

Dengan itu Menma dan Jiraiya telah berangkat untuk melakukan perjalanan untuk berlatih serta mencari keberadaaan Naruko dan yang lainya [ ,Ino].

.

.

.

.  
.

Akankah Menma berhasil menemukan mereka bertiga dan berhasilkah untuk mengajak mereka pulang ke konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[TBC].


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto Legend Of Devil Fruits

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : Naruto.

Disc : MK & EO.

Pair : Naruto x Ino(Alpha) x Hinata x Hancock x..?.

Warning : Devil Fruits,Semi Devil Naru,All HakiNaru,FuinjutsuNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Ide Pasaran,Ime/Lemon.

AU :(disini sifat karakter di anime saya ubah sedikit serta umur).

Sebelumnya di NLDF :

Satu minggu telah berlalu para Anbu yang telah di perintahkan oleh Minato belum ada yang memberi kabar apapun, lalu sedangkan Menma meminta persetujuan ayahnya untuk berlatih bersama Jiraiya sekaligus mencari Adiknya Naruko.

Tentu Minato menentangnya tapi setelah melihat tekad Menma akhirnya menyetujuinya. Dan kini Menma dan Jiraiya sedang berada di gerbang Konoha.

"Yosh aku berangkat dan kembali daam dua tahun mendatang ayo Ero-Sanin".

"Hai hai"Ujar Jiraiya sembari mendengus. "Baiklah kami berangkat dulu Minato Kushina".

"Ya tolong jaga Menma Sensei".

"Tentu".

Dengan itu Menma dan Jiraiya telah berangkat untuk melakukan perjalanan untuk berlatih serta mencari keberadaaan Naruko dan yang lainya [ ,Sasuke,Hinata dan Ino].

Chapter 13 : Arc Sekai Save : Menjelang dimulainya Tournament.

Di chapter sebelumnya Naruto+Tachi sedang berlatih untuk ajang Tournament dua bulan mendatang.

Tapi Naruto sebelum melakukan latihan, ia kedatangan tamu slberupa sosok putih polos dan terlihat Naruto mengenalnya dan ia memanggilnya Zetsu, dan Zetsu terlihat menghormati Naruto.

Zetsu menemui Naruto karena memberi sebuah Informasi dan informasi tentang Naruko adik perempuan telah mengaktiflan Sharinggannya. Dan Naruto memerintahkan Zetsu memberitahukan Obito tentang Naruko dan menyuruh Obito melatihnya.

Tentu Zetsu mematuhinya dan segera melalaksanakan perintah Naruto. Dan Zetsu menemui Obito, dan Obito mengikuti perkataan Zetsu. Dan Obito tak tahu menahu tentang Naruto maupun Joker.

Satu bulan telah terlewati Namikaze no hime atau Namikaze Naruko telah menghilang dan Minato brrbagai cara telah ia lakukan untuk menemukan keberadaan Naruko tapi tak membuahkan hasil.

Di lain itu Naruko telah di bawa oleh sosok bertopeng spiral dan ia mengaku bernama Tobi dan ia pun elatih Naruko untuk masuk kedalam rencananya dan ia mengira rencananya akan sukses dengan adanya Naruko.

Selain itu Naruto dan lainya telah memperkuat diri masing-masing, dan ternyata Naruto menybunyikan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan entah alasannya Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatan selain Haki dan ketiga Akuma no Mi nya. Di tambah ia memiliki Sharinggan dan tak ada yang mengetahuinya termasuk teman-temanya dan ketiga ratunya dan serta orang-orang Dressrosa. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengetahui kekuatan tersembunyi Naruto.

Tak hanya itu saja Dressrosa mulai bekerja sama dengan 4 negara yang telah men jadi sekutu nya, di bagian perekonomian hasil panen, dan berbagai teknologi Dressrosa telah di ekspor ke 4 Negara lainya.

Naruto dan pemimpin Negara lainya sempat berkumpul untukendiskusikan suatu masalah tentang Transportasi, dan berbagai pendapat telah di ajukan oleh setiap pemimpin dan acara tersebut berakhir hingga beberapa jam tapi membuahkan hasil, yaitu membuat Kereta laut dan akan mencari sebuah pulau yang akan sebagai pusatnya.

Projek Kereta Laut masih di operasikan lalu Kereta laut akan di hubungkan setiap pulau dan pulau lainya atau setiap Negara serta pulau-pulau yang di miliki oleh Sekai Save.

Dan jika Rencana Outopia berhasil maka Kereta Laut akan di hubungkan setiap desa Elmennation.

Naruto kini masih berada di Traning Gtpund khusus yang dilarang untuk memasukki Traning Ground.

Naruto sedang duduk bersila di atad batu dan aura hangat yang keluar dari tubuhnya membuat hewan-hewan mendekat, dan beberapa burung hinggap di pundaknya serta di kepala tak hanya burung, ada kelinci yang merengkup di kedua kakinya dan berbagai hewan lainya.

Beberapa menit Naruto membuka matanya ia menunduk dan ia tetaenyum karena ada kelinci yang tertidur di kedua kakinya, Naruto dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat kelinci agar tak terbangun.

Setelah ia angkat Naruto meranjak berdiri lalu ia mulai berjalan menju ke istananya.

Perjalan Naruto yang membutuhkan beberapa menit akhirnya ia sampai tapi ia menuju ke Traning Ground Istana sesampainya Naruto melhat latih tanding antara Luffy dan Ace dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ia melihat Ratu-Ratunya dan teman temanya.

'Tap'. 'Tap'. 'Tap'.

Suara tapak kaki terdengar oleh Ino dan lainya lalu mereka mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara dan mereka pun melihat Naruto melangkah ke arah mereka.

Ino melambaikan tanganya dan mencoba memanggil Naruto, tapi Naruto memberi isyarat untuk diam, tentu Ino menurutinya.

Naruto masih melangkah dan setibanya Naruto mulai duduk yang di sediakan sembari mengelus elus kelinci yang ia gendong.

Ino melihat kelinci yang di bawa oleh Naruto. "Wah Kawai" Ujarnya sembari menvoba memgang sang kelinci. "Benarkan Hinata, Hancoc?"Lanjutnya.

" Hm Kawai, Naru aku boleh menggendongnya gak?"Ujar disertai tanya Hinata.

"Tidak aku duluan" Celetuk Hancock.

"Tidak aku".

"Aku".

Mereka berdua pun mulai berdebat, dan tanpa sadar mereka pun di dahului Ino. " Kalian bersik lihat kelincinya mulai terbamgun"Ujarnya.

Hinata dab Hancock mengalihkan pandanganya dan mereka melihat Ino duduk di sebelah Naruto dan kepalanya menyandar di pundak Naruto, serta Ino memangku Kelinci.

Ino hanya tetsenyum melihat wajah Hinata san Hancock. "Siapa yang cepat dia dapat"Ujarnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Yang lainya hanya memggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana latihanmu Naru?" Tanya Ino.

"Hm hanya biasa saja hanya sedikit kemajuan" Jawab Naruto yang masih fokus pandanganya pada Luffy dan Ace yang masih bertarung. "Oh ya dimana Sabo dan Kalau?"Lanjut tanya entah pada siapa.

" Sabo dan Koala sedang memantau hasil panen"Jawab Nami.

"Dan mungkin akan datang kesini" Sambung Perona.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala saja lalu meranjak berdiri. "Aku mau ruang kerja dulu mungkin kertas kutukkan sudah menunggu" Ujar Naruto.

Lima perempuan yang ada di sana hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya berat ya kan Hana-Chan" Ujar Ino.

Semuanya menengar panggilan Ino kebingungan.

'Hana-Chan?"Beo Nami.

"Oh itu nama kelinci ini, Ya kan Hana-Chan" Jawab Ino.

'Kenapa harus Bunga?'Batin semuanya Sweatdrop.

{Di lapangan Traning Ground}.

"Hah! Hah!"Sosok pemuda uang bertelanjang dada yang sedang mengatur nafas yang terasa habis. " Kita sudahi berlatihnya Luffy"Ujarnya.

Begitu dengan pemuda yang di panggil Luffy. " Seperti nya begitu Hah! Hah! Ace"Celetuk Luffy.

Mereka pun mulai melanglah menuju ke tempat para Lady.

"Sekilas aku melhat Naruto di mana dia?" Tanya Ace.

"Barusan sudah pergi" Jawab Ino.

[Skip].

Satu bulan pun terlewati dan kini Naruto sedang meraungi lautan menuju ke tempat dimana acara Tournament di adakan.

Walaupun keberangkatannya sempat terganggu karena Hancock tak mau ikut, dan Hancock pun ikut dengan cara kekerasan dari Ino dengan mengikat tubuh Hancock dan di seretnya tubuh Hancock.

Waktu telah terlewati dan perjalanan Naruto dan lainya akhirnya pun sampai ke tempat tujuaan.

Dan kini Naruto dan lainya kini telah berada di pelabuhan dan Naruto dan lainya telah di sambut hangat dan oleh orang orang yang akan menonton pertandingan. Dan raja-raja tetangga pun menyambut dengan hangat.

Terutama Hancock yang langsung di peluk oleh saudari-saudarinya.

Naruto dan lainya pun di tuntun menuju ke penginapan yang di sediakan berhubung waktu telah menunjukkan waktu malam, walaupun tak semeriah Naruto dan lainya sangat menikmati suasana malam ditambah ledakkan kembang api yang menerangi langit malam.

TBc...

Sebelum Author menentukan acara pertandinganya Author mau minta pendapat kalian semua. Pertandingannya mau bagaimana?.  
One vs One atau Battle Royal.


End file.
